interLOAFERs!
by THE Xenomorph
Summary: Therten's threat is gone, and now things are starting to settle down. Yeah, right... Thanks again Red Witch! Please R&R, no flames. -COMPLETE-
1. Frog rain skipper

**inter-LOAFERS**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan and ****K2**** are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Misfit-Verse**

**Summary: An overbearingly annoying and powerful interdimensional being has fallen for Wanda. How are the Misfit's and X-Men going to survive, more importantly will they survive? **

**AN: This is set in no particular Misfit-Verse Timeline, but it is being set before "This Soap Opera Called Life". And thank you Red Witch for letting me use your precious creation.**

**_Frog Rain skipper_**

**__**

"For about the third day in a row the summer weather for both Florida and Bayville was at a record high, and no one could do anything about it. Even the X-Man known as Iceman was having a hard time beating the heat. Eventually though as all things do in that world things got a little insane." The glowing red aura of the teenaged looking man intensified as he read the last line. "I think I need to arrange a little visit to this place, might prove enlightening." And with an implosive flash he was gone.

"Dammit, Wraith what was he reading?" the camouflaged figure said as he hit the cruise control on his truck.

"How the hell should I know." A floating green cloth said from the back, his two glowing orb eyes focused on his magazine.

"Well, if you must know DM, he was reading…" A voice came from the dash as a mechanical arm picked up the book the teen was reading. "Oh damn he found a dimension where SHE is available."

DM, otherwise known as DigitalMan slammed on his breaks immediately as a look of sheer terror crossed his face, "When is the love sick idiot ever going to learn that psycho goth chicks who can alter the chaotic flows of reality are NOT good for his health."

"When he realizes the name 'Perfection' is an oxymoron when applied to him, now me on the other hand…"

"K2, drop it, right now we have to find him and stop him from driving those people bananas." DM said hitting a series of buttons.

"Well then I should warn you, they're pretty much beyond bananas as is." The vehicle said.

"Oh?" Wraith said poking his head in from the back "Well then why the hell don't we just take a vacation?"

"We just came from one dolt." K2 said with a scoff.

"Actually…" DM started, "If P can't do much worse then I don't see why we can't have some fun. Can he do any worse?" A mischievous glint crossed the top of DM's sunglasses.

"Well, no not really." K2 started.

"Well then…" this time Wraith's eye's took the glint, "VACATION TIME!!!" He shouted as he took the seat that was usually Perfection's.

Meanwhile in the Misfit verse the weather in Bayville had taken a sudden change for the weird. And the X-Men and visiting Misfit's were not sure whether to enjoy it or be frightened by it, especially since the local weather manipulator couldn't change it.

"Ya know, I never thought I'd see the day when frogs rain from the sky." Lance said as he watched outside.

"What about when Wanda used to launch Toad high into the sky?" Pietro quipped.

"Hey that was one time!" Toad shouted from another room.

"Yeah well…" Lance stopped as he noticed someone outside, "Is that guy skipping in the frog rain Pietro?" he asked with a confused look.

"I think he is." The stunned speedster looked on.

"Think we should invite him in?" Lance asked, still shocked.

"Is that guy skipping in the frog rain?" Scott Summers asked as he and his girlfriend Jean Grey came walking by.

"Yes, Summers it is." Lance said still shocked at the sight of the young man in a shiny red silky shirt and khakis with sandals skipping over every frog that landed harmlessly around him.

"Normally I'd find that weird, but given our penchant for attracting psycho's I'm not." Jean said as she practically pulled Scott away.

"I wonder if this guy will be worth the effort to even listen too?" Pietro said as he snapped out of his daze. A few seconds later the door bell rang.

"Gee I wonder who that could be?" Lance said dully as he walked to the X-Men's kitchen.

Pietro however, was intrigued by the new face and decided to meet him at the door.

"Good Evening, young man. May I help you?" Pietro heard Xavier say politely.

"Well actually yeah. Is there a Wanda Maximoff here?" Pietro almost had a heart attack when he rushed from the hall he was hiding in.

"What's it too ya?" He said as he came out with his protective brother tone. The young man let a smile spread across his face.

"Easy, I wish to woo her." He said as he literally took the form of an anime character with highly sparkling eyes. Pietro promptly freaked out.

"What are you?!" He shouted with out thinking, however this time it proved to be reasonable.

"Who, little old me? Oh I'm just average Scion of Chaos trying to find the one woman in the universe perfect for him. Incidentally the name's Perfection!" He said cheerfully and with as much gusto as any one could take.

"Say that again so the mortals can understand you." A voice from the gate called out and Perfection's attention was diverted.

"DM, you followed me!" Perfection's tone was half accusatory and half mischievous.

"Brought Wraith and K2 as well." The mysterious DM shouted back as he came up the drive decked out in camouflage, a floating green cloth hood with brightly burning orbs for eyes followed him. Perfection's face however sunk at the mention of the last name.

"Great, just what I need that psycho freak spirit in a box." He grumbled. "Say can we come in?" He asked politely with a large Cheshire cat grin.

"Um… Um…" the Professor faltered a bit but eventually came to his senses, "Of course, just follow me.

The four of the all powerful beings did just that, K2 though had changed into a small PDA-esque device and Perfection had to be kept on a leash, almost literally. Eventually though they came to a small room full of adults who looked more than just tired, they looked exhausted.

"Hm, looks like the old aura's gonna get some work done here." Perfection said, the Professor was about to ask what he meant when a sudden red and white glow enveloped him. Almost immediately the adults in the room reacted and stirred to consciousness.

"Oh hey Chuck,. Who're these guys." A rugged looking man said.

"Well Shipwreck, to tell you the truth I haven't the foggiest clue, but the seem to have some control over reality, or at least the young man in red does. Perfection, was it?" Perfection simply nodded as small tri-colored couch appeared from nowhere, and the three sat down in a color coordinated area.

"Well who are you?" One of the adult's asked looking at the three. A small glint in Perfection's eye told them that they were in store for a long story and much more.

"Well to be quite honest I don't think you want to know that." The green hooded one said. "But I'm Wraith and those two are DM and K2."

"I thought his name was Perfection?" a rather grumpy looking man in camo gear said.

"No, I'M K2. The idiot supreme to my left is Perfection." As the voice came from nowhere Perfection started a low growl at DM's pocket. "Oh, yeah prove your superiority through animal noises."

"At least I'm not some lousy spirit trapped in a shape changing tin can!" Perfection snapped at no one the adult's could see.

"Well at least I BATHE!" the voice from nowhere shouted.

"No you don't." DM said as he plucked a PDA from his pocket. "Laptop form now K2."

"Yeah, I know foolish mortal's got no clue about us." The device said as it changed to a Laptop, the screen facing them with the rendering of a eastern dragon on it. "I'm K2."

"Ok that covers our names. Are you mutants, well except for the obvious machine of course." A blue furred man asked.

"I'll take this one." Perfection said with a glint.

"Oh god…" Wraith said an invisible hand slapping to his face.

"I thought you hated him?" DM asked as they prepared for what they knew was coming.

"You see it all began at the creation of time…" Perfection started, but was immediately stopped as DM slapped a metal plate over his mouth.

"MMM? HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHHMHMHMHMHM!" Perfection's screams were muffled as DM continued a much simpler explanation.

"Let's just say we're multi dimensional beings each in charge of an aspect of the universe." DM said. "You see each of us personifies a needed element the universe needs to stay in existence, we call ourselves Scion's."

"Ok." Shipwreck said sounding completely confused. "Why are you here then."

"Well long story is we just travel the many universes looking for fun, and P here choose yours to be next."

"But he said something about wooing Wanda." The Professor said, Shipwreck immediately left the room. "Oh dear." DM ignored the absence.

"Well yes, you see in all the dimension we have been to she is the only person who not only can harm him, but has similar abilities. So he kinda fell in love." DM watched his friend quite literlly melt at the memories. "But every world he met her in he always recived rejection, mainly because she found someone she like that wasn't him, other times though she managed to get the message through."

"And now he's here to woo our Wanda?" A woman who was sitting on the lap of a more frizzled man asked got to her feet.

"Well yes, but if I were you I'd let her…" A loud gun shot went off as several bullets flew through the air at Perfection, as soon as they came in contact with him though they flew off in random direction and ricocheted several times before slamming into the rear of the man who had fired the gun, Shipwreck. "Handle it…" DM rubbed his temples as Perfection and Wraith were in the middle of a fit of laughter.

"He makes things go haywire, right?" The grizzled man asked.

"Well what do you expect from the Scion of Chaos?" Perfection said as he floated in the air, reclining on an invisible chair.

"Scion of Chaos? How is that needed in the universe?" The woman asked.

"Chaos is creation." Perfection said, "Oh and just so you know I do know all of your names." With a snap of his fingers Perfection disappeared.

"So what are you Scion's of?" Logan asked as he got up.

"Energy." DM said rubbing his temples even more.

"Death." Wraith said as he casually sipped on a cup produced from thin air, "WHAT?!" he said as he realized everyone was staring at him.

"Ok, I got it. Stress relief time!" DM said, jumping into the air. "Quick tell me who the largest jerk in this world is!"

"You mean besides that jack ass friend of yours, I'd say the good old Senator Kelly." Shipwreck said as he rubbed his sore behind. "Why didn't they, you know actually do anything?" He pointed to the now liquid pellets.

"Easy, Perfection is a pacifist for the most part." Wraith said as he got up and produced a Pinã Colada from nowhere. "Note I said 'For the most part'." His menacing tone added to the sinister nature of his comment.

"Where'd the other one go?" Logan asked as he noticed DM was gone.

"Take a guess." Wraith said as he leaned against a wall and let his eyes form a knowing smile.

"Why do I have this feeling I should contact everyone I have on speed dial?" The Professor wondered aloud.

"Hell, given our track record I'd ask God for a miracle if I were you." Everone stared at Wraith as they absorbed his words.


	2. Butt Flowers and the long search

**Inter-LOAFERS!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection, Karma and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan**** and ****K2**** are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Misfit-Verse**

**Red Witch: Kelly torture abound, only problem is how I get it through with out killing the poor chub… And I don't know how to rhyme so Roadblock's dialogue is gonna be… bland**

**Summary: Wraith lounges, Perfection searches the mansion for Wanda, and Shipwreck starts to grow something weird out of his rear. All things considered normal when the inter-LOAFERs are around.**

**_Butt Flowers and the long search_**

**__**

"Ok, what just happened here?" Warren asked as he looked on in confusion at the green apparition.

"Well, DM is going to 'play' with your beloved Senator as he usually does in dimensions where he exists and Perfection is going to drive Wanda insane." He took a sip of his drink. "Anyone want one?"

"I think I'd enjoy one." The Professor said as one materialized in his right hand.

"Tequila." Logan said, it appeared in his hand.

"Why the beer?" Roadblock asked as he came in and spotted Wraith. "Oh dear."

Wraith simply moved from his current location up to Roadblock. "You got a problem?" He stuck his dark clouded face into Roadblock's.

"No, but if that red shirted lunatic is a friend of yours I'm pretty sure he does." The bald man said.

"Oh jeez, what'd he do now?" Wraith asked as he chugged down more of his drink.

"Well besides bribe Remy with a life time supply of bourbon for the last place he saw Wanda, I'm not quite sure. And who is he and who are you?" Roadblock finally asked.

"To turn a phrase, greater than you." Wraith said as he disappeared.

"Alright start explaining. Shipwreck, why is a flower growing out of your rear?" Everyone turned to see a small flower budding from Shipwreck's bottom.

"Honestly I don't want to know." Shipwreck whimpered as it grew a little more.

"I'll get the shears." Ororo said as she got up, still stunned by what had happened.

Meanwhile though Perfection's hunt for his perfect woman wasn't going as planned. He could locate neither hind or hair, and he was especially looking for the hind.

"Oh you better believe it."

Excuse me?

"Sorry, just messing with your narration."

Stop it then, now as I was saying, Perfection couldn't locate Wanda, but he had found something just as good. A group of people to mess with, more specifically the entire student body of Xavier's and the Misfits.

"Oh the chaotic joys singing in my ethereal veins!" Perfection sighed to himself as he knew he had to cause some kind of upstart. "Hey, can I narrate the next chapter?"

Shut up…

"I'm telling you guy's this thing is after my sister!" Pietro yelped as the X-Men and Misfit's simply booed him.

"Next lie please." Lance scoffed.

"I'm serious that is not a human, or mutant! It's something entirely different!" Pietro yelped again.

"Keep going, I think this I the best one yet." Rogue smiled.

"BOOOOOO!" Screamed the red shirted Perfection as he screamed in Pietro's ear. Pietro in turned screamed like a little girl and ran behind the large group, Perfection was on the ground rolling.

"Hey, I like him!" Althea said as she smiled at the oldest gag in the book.

"Well thanks I like you too, toots." Perfections said as he rapidly disappeared and reappeared beside her in a pair of Groucho Marx glasses complete with plastic nose and fake raising eyebrows. "But as it happens I'm more into the crimson type if ya get my drift."

"Stay away from my sister!" Pietro said as he tried to tackle Perfection. As soon as he was an inch from him though he was promptly spun around and slammed himself into a door.

"Olé!" Perfection mocked as Pietro's skull collided with the dry wall.

"How did you do zat?" Kurt asked in awe.

"Just one of my many, many talents." Perfection said as he cracked his knuckles and levitated to a reclining position.

"So you're a mutant?" Scott asked, now partially believing Pietro.

"Noooooo." Perfection said smiling brightly.

"So what are you?" Toad asked as he jealously took his place by Althea.

"Relax little froggy, I got no designs on your woman." Perfection rolled over, only now he was a glowing energy form that looked like a human star. "I only got my sights set for the crimson sun of my chaotic life."

"So you really are after Wanda?" Arcade asked as he looked up from on of his devices.

"After, no. Desire to make apart of my life, yes!" And in a bright flash he was once again in his normal clothes.

"So you're some form of energy being, right?" Lance asked trying to figure it out.

"Close." Perfection said as he smiled even more.

"Anti-Energy being?" Althea asked.

"Nope, try again."

The students all looked at each other confused. They then huddled and looked back at the Scion of Chaos as they formulated a possibility.

"You know you could always say you don't know." He said from his Levitating position and then as if he were never there he was in the huddle. "No shame in admitting it."

The teens all backed away as they watched him take his pose again. "Truth of the matter is, is that if you knew what I was I would have to seriously suspect one of my equals of trying to alter this reality to his will."

"And this is bad?" Scott surmised.

"There is no will greater than chaos!" Perfection's eyes went aglow with a bright green flash.

"Great, someone who wants to cause mayhem on an obvious global level." Pietro grumbled as he pulled himself from the floor.

"Wrong!" Perfection's face enlarged to four times it's normal size as it zoomed in on Pietro. "Someone who IS chaos!" Perfection's then roared in maniacal laughter.

"Ok, this yahoo is startin' ta scare me." Rogue said as she watched Perfection's enlarged head shrink down to size.

"Starting? I was there when he was on fire." Bobby said as he cowered behind Pitor.

"Oh come on! I'm not that frightening. Now Wraith, he's frightening." Perfection giggled. Just then a green apparition with glowing blue eyes appeared.

"You rang?" it asked as everyone took a collective step back. "What a bunch of assholes." It grumbled under it's breath.

"Example time!" Perfection exclaimed as he pulled back the apparition's hood to reveal nothing other than two glowing orbs.

"Ahem!" It said as it snatched to hood back into position. "Do that again I dare you." It eyed Perfection angrily as it sipped a drink in it's right hand.

"I'm gonna hazard a guess. Wraith, right?" Fred asked as he watched the green apparition.

"Sure thing, tub-o." The ghost said apathetically.

"Hey, only the Misfit's are aloud to make fun of Misfit's." the girls known as Trinity said.

"Is that a fact?" Wraith said crossing his arms.

"Yeah, now said goodbye ghosty!" The triplets fired an off beam at the apparition, it simply passed through him as he let out a rather loud yawn. Perfection however was only shaking his head.

"Shouldn't have done that." Perfection said as Wraith's eyes almost smiled.

"Nope they shouldn't have." Wraith said with an evil chuckle.

"What's he gonna… OH MY GOD!" Scott yelled as Wraith pulled back his hood, this time though it was one of the most horrifying images anyone had ever seen.

"I told you." Perfection said as Wraith put the hood back on and left with a smug look in his eyes.

"That was cool!" Daria said as she and her sisters gave chase to the green apparition.

"Also not wise." Perfection said as he watched them chase his friend down the hall.

"Geez, that was disgusting." Scott said.

"Happy thoughts, happy thoughts." Kurt said as he rocked back and forth trying to erase the image from his mind.

"How'd he do such a gross thing?" Jean asked.

"Scion of Death, he can see all your fears and make his face appear like it to everyone. Also, he's no bully Fred, he's just a royal class asshole." Perfection said as he watched them regroup.

"Scion?" Toad asked in confusion.

"Well to explain it in non confusing mortal terms: There is a scion for each and every aspect the universe needs to exist. I'm chaos, my buddy DM is Energy, Wraith is Death and there are others, but we tend to travel together." Perfection explained.

"How is chaos a needed part of the universe?" Scott asked.

"Hello!" Perfection rapped on Scott's head right before he opened it at a ninety degree angle and yelled at his exposed brain, "CHAOS IS CREATION!" And then he slammed it back down.

"That was freaky." Kitty said as she watched the paling Scott.

"You should see when I do lobotomy's." Perfection shot a wicked smile.

"Chaos is creation?" Arcade repeated. "Oh, you mean like chaos theory, that nothing is set and even the smallest change can create bigger changes elsewhere, right?"

"Yes!" Perfection said as zoomed over to Arcade. "Someone with a brain for once! You know you're not half bad for a techno-loving monkey."

"Well gee, thanks. Hey wait a minute!" Arcade said as he realized the zinger. "Computer hater."

"Well duh! Part of me being a Scion is having an opposite and for me nature is my representation of chaos, thus…" Perfection started.

"You don't like technology." Scott finished as he sat down feeling his skull for any creases.

"Well, no. I don't mind technology. What I do mind is the overbearing need to conform everything to that technology, oh and of course how the monkeys use it to destroy everything." Perfection said as he sat in a reclining chair in the middle of the air.

"Um, please stop calling human's that." Arcade said gritting his teeth.

"Well, I don't mean it as an insult, truth is you are lesser beings and we happen to watch you for entertainment as you would watch a monkey in the zoo. Besides Wraith, DM and I all used to be human, and know we see how foolish humanity among other races are. But to ease your heavy little minds ok I'll stop it." Perfection said with out taking a breath.

"Ok." Arcade said as he sat down.

"How about Lemur?" Perfection said as a rim shot came from no where and Arcade simply growled. "Okay, no making fun of the primates, got it." Perfection said with a smile.

"Ok now I'm just confused." Scott said while holding his head.

"You know I get that a lot." Perfection said as he came to the floor.

"Why am I not surprised." Rogue said as she started to leave.

"Oh hey, yeah anybody know where Wanda went?" Perfection managed to ask before she left.

"Try the mall." She growled under her breath.

"Thanks!" And in a literal flash he was gone.

"Smart move Rogue!" Scott yelped "Now he's gonna freak out Wanda and the town even more!"

"Actually, she's quite capable of harming him." Wraith said as he appeared again from nowhere and sat net to Scott who inched away nervously. "And as for the town I'd be more worried about what DM is going to do to it."

"Hey, where is this mysterious third member anyway?" Jean asked.

"With the fourth, terrorizing your lovely local Senator Kelly."

"Oh god." Scott said as he felt a migraine come on.

"Where are my sisters?" Althea asked as she realized the unusual quietness.

"Well those three little terrors are quite the spirited ones…" Wraith started.

"YOU KILLED THEM?!" Althea screamed as she grabbed the powerful ghost by the collar.

"Easy…" Wraith said as he pulled the crazy girl off of him. "I just gave them something to keep them busy is all." Wraith said plainly.

"It wasn't a puzzle capable of opening a dimension to hell was it?" Kurt asked, still slightly terrified from Wraith's previous scare.

"Do I look like an idiot? You give those jerks in hell an inch and they take it for a mile. Naw, just gave them a simple task."

"Oh, ok." Althea said, claming down.

"So what's DM like?" Kitty asked.

"Hey!" Lance and Pitor said at the same time.

"Well he's married for one, and well have you ever tried to hold energy in your hand? I mean pure raw unbridled energy." Wraith asked.

"No, that'd kill you." Kitty said.

"Kinda like that Wraith said as he touched he nose.

"Eww, freaky cold invisible hands, eww." Kitty grimaced.

"Oh, yeah sorry about that. Karma kinda makes me forget I'm dead every now and then." Wraith shrugged.

"Karma?" Jean asked.

"Scion of universal Debt, and my Ex." Wraith said with a shrug.

"I take it she makes you suffer for dumping her." Jean said.

"Well actually she dumped me, the crazy bi…" Wraith never finished his sentence as a giant safe fell through the floor and crushed him. On top of the safe however was a beautiful red haired woman who was almost as tall as Jean, but her features were much more toned down.

"If you'll excuse me I have a jack ass to correct." She said as she lightly lifted the safe to reveal that Wraith was not in a good mood. She quickly set it down and backed away. "Guess I squashed him one to many times." She said before disappearing.

"Like I was saying, yes she makes me suffer, FOR NO GODDAMNED REASON!" He screamed upwards at the self repairing hole in the ceiling.

"Must be tough, say where'd you send my sister's anyway?" Althea asked.

"Oh just to keep an eye on DM." Then he noticed everyone's expression. "What?"

"You've doomed us all!" Jamie screamed as he ran to his room. Wraith simply stared at the hall where the screaming boy was.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!" DM laughed manically as he chased the Senator's car down, in the specialized giant robot form of K2, playing with it like a cat. He watched as three smaller robot's came from the side. "How you girl's like the Zoids?" He asked.

"Great!" Brittany squealed as she fired a pink missile at the car, having it miss by a mile.

"Pretty!" Daria said as she watched the destructive lasers blow a giant rock to pieces.

"Can we keep'em!" Quinn asked.

"Sure, no problem. So what did Wraith want you to tell me?" He asked as he targeted the car.

"Oh he said not to kill the Senator and to remember what that leads to in the other worlds." Daria said cheerfully.

"Oh yeah." DM said as he remembered. "Ok, lets play with his mind then, UFO mode girls!"

"Wheee!" The triplets squealed in delight as DM laughed more maniacally than any other Scion possibly could.


	3. Mall related mayhem

**inter-LOAFERS!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan**** and ****K2**** are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Misfit-Verse**

**Booyah****: Wow, a comment on another of my stories, coolies! But as for G:CoS, it'll continue soon right now though my positive energy is sky rocketing so the i-L's are being written.**

**_Mall related mayhem_**

**__**

Wanda, Angelica and Lina were all trying to enjoy a small break from the usual Misfit-X-men insanity, unfortunately it brought them straight into hostile territory. Almost every store in the mall kicked them out or even threatened to press charges, and the only restaurant that would serve them was a small deli and even then they had to eat outside.

"This bites." Angelica said in bored tone. "We were better off at the mansion."

"Yeah…" Lina said with a shrug and a sigh.

"Stupid jerks." Wanda said eyeing the record store, which was among the newest to ban mutants.

"Yeah, but what can we do?" Linas said, "If we try to get in they'll call the cops."

"Uh-oh." Angelica said as she noticed a small group of thuggish looking men come towards the table they were at.

"Hey look at the pretty little mutants." The leader said as he slammed his fist down on the table and took the fourth chair and sat in it backwards.

"Think they'll do it?" On of the thugs snickered.

"Sure, everyone has their price." The leader said with a smile as he patted his crotch. The grils all gave a collective eye roll and the hand.

"Oh so I guess I'm not man enough for a mutant girl, huh?" The leader said angrily as he grabbed Lina's arm and shook off her hat. "Oh never mind, you're just to freaky for any guy!" He roared in laughter.

"I wonder if the goth chick is a vampire?" One of the flunkies laughed. Wanda's face contorted with obvious rage, but before she could react a voice broke the laughter.

"Now, now is that any way to treat such a crimson goddess and her friends?" Wanda looked passed the four thugs to see a young man in a shiny red shirt and khakis with what looked like ancient Roman sandals.

"What you a mutant too?" The largest of the thugs said as the group turned to him.

"No, but I dislike when people are needlessly violent or mean, it's just now right." The young man lifted his face to reveal his shining lime green eyes.

"Mutant." The four thugs nodded to each other as they cracked their knuckles and approached him.

"Hey guys, no violence you get my drift?" The young man said in a warning tone.

"What ever. Pound'em!" The leader said. The four of them charged the young man who just shook his head.

"Why does no one ever listen to me?" The young man said as he sighed and the thugs simultaneously shrunk down to the size of a doll. "Scion of Chaos, equals greater than you." The young man said with a laugh a almost everyone centered on him.

"Oh great more bad press." Wanda groaned.

"Eh?" The young man had noticed people were staring. "It's alright folks higher being in your presence." And then the people panicked and ran for all they thought their lives were worth.

"ARE YOU AN IDIOT!" Wanda screamed at the young man as she stomped up to him. "No we're going to get arrested for shrinking those block heads, all because you used your powers in public."

"I'd like to see them try and arrest me, kinda hard when you're made of the chaotic energy of the universe." The young man said as he levitated in an Indian style sitting position but still kept himself level with Wanda's eyes. "By the way name's Perfection." He said extending his hand.

"I don't know why but this guy reminds me of the 'Tri-Gun' show that Toad likes to watch." Lina said as she looked at the strange young man.

"Yeah, I get that a lot." Perfection said as he was suddenly right next to the two girls.

"Ahh!" Lina screamed as she realized that the young man had simply teleported.

"Whoa, multi powered." Angelica said in astonishment.

"Um, try omni-powered." Perfection said with a smile as he did a vertical three-sixty spin and was again by Wanda.

"Ok, he's freaking me out." Lina said as she watched him go into a series of three sixty spins at different angles.

"I know." It was all Wanda could say. Then he suddenly stopped.

"I hear sirens." He said as he produced a telescope from no where and scanned the horizon. "Oh, SWAT! I love to play with SWAT!" He said with a crazy giggle, "But it'll have to wait for some other time." And with a snap of his fingers he and the girls were back at the Xavier Institute. And Lina appeared next to Wraith, who wasn't the least bit surprised at the sudden appearance.

"Found her I see." He said as he sipped on his newest drink, a Bloody Mary. "Girls, my names Wraith and if he freaks you out, just remember this: Wanda can hurt him."

"Uh ok." Wanda said as she tried to get her bearings, "Hey how did he know my name?"

"We're multi dimensional beings. We know damn near every person that could exist." Perfection said as he was suddenly in a swank red robe with a pipe, which blew bubbles.

"Ok, that answers on singular question, definitely not a mutant." Lina said as she eyed Wraith who was now sitting in a chair on the other side of the room. "But why did you help us?"

"Simple, I'm here to woo Wanda!" Perfection said with a smile. Wanda suddenly felt very angry, and almost as quickly as that anger came four dozen books pummeled and buried Perfection.

"Good one. I give it a six." Wraith said from the side.

"I won't be wooed by ANYONE!" She screamed as she huffed out, but Perfection was right there blocking her path.

"PLEASE JUST GIVE ME A CHANCE! YOU'RE MY LAST CHANCE AT HAPPIENESS!" he pleaded as he latched onto Wanda's leg.

"Somehow I'm not surprised." She growled as she hexed him through a wall.

"Ah, les douleurs de l'amour." Perfection said as his image peeled from the wall and landed on the ground. "I think I'm bleeding internally..."

"Geez, did you have to do that?" Wraith said as he picked up his friend and stuck an air pump into him and the proceeded to pump him full of air, he was unconscious though.

"Well what did you expect me to do? He was acting like toad used to." Wanda said with a huff. "Besides if he's such a 'multi-dimensional being' can't he just find another dimension with another me or perhaps even a different girl altogether."

"Well he said, you're his last chance. Every other world where we find you they either hate him, fall in love with someone else or just want to be friends." Wraith sighed, "And he choose you for three reasons, he like your spirit, your powers and of course your fashion sense." Wanda was still not impressed. "Look I'm not asking you to sleep with him, God I wouldn't wish that on my EX, all I'm asking is that you give him a chance. Say two months."

"A week." Wanda said wanting this over as quickly as possible.

"Ah I see, Month and a half." Wraith said.

"A week." Wanda stood her ground.

"A month."

"A week."

"You know I see why he likes your spirit it's takes one stubborn person to control him. Two weeks. Final offer before I wake him and it's god knows how long." Wraith said with a superior tone.

"Alright two weeks, but if he so much as does one perverted thing he's gone." Wanda said.

It took Wraith a few seconds of looking back between the two before he responded. "Define 'Perverted'. He can get really excited and do stupid stuff really easily. No joke, he once turned a king into a clown after a really stupid joke he thought was hilarious."

"Great he has absolutely no control of his powers." Wanda sighed.

"No that's just how they work, he's the Scion of Chaos, he IS the universal form that is chaos and complete randomness. He's like a little child, but dumber." Wraith explained, then he saw Wanda's face. "He's awake and behind me isn't he?" Wanda nodded.

"I don't care what you called me, you gave me a chance to make a good impression! Give me a hug!" Perfection beamed a frighteningly way to happy smile as he walked towards Wraith.

"No, no get away from me!!!" Wraith screamed as he ran for his life.

"But YOU NEEED A HUUUUG!" Perfection yelled with a manic glee in his voice as Althea and Toad entered the room.

"So you met him?" Althea asked wit a smile.

"Yes, and we only have to put up with him for two weeks." Wanda said as she fell back into the couch as she sat though a pillow appeared behind her. "How?" She said in confusion.

"Wraith said he isn't tied to the space time contiuionm." Toad said butchering Wraith's words. "So he can be every where at once."

Althea took a seat next to Wanda as she started to rub her temples. "Look at it this way Wanda, he's basically a slave during that time, he'll do damn near anything for you and it doesn't hurt he's got a nice butt too."

"Hey!" Toad said jealously.

"Although nothing compares to my Toddles." Althea said as Perfection came back into the room with a green face, literally.

"So freaky…" He stuttered.

"What's with him?" Wanda asked.

"Wraith must have freaked him out like he did us." Toad guessed, but just then Wraith came in with a blanket around him and Roadblock guiding him.

"Ok, what happened?" Althea asked.

"Well, let's just say they found two X-Men in a rather compromising situation while being chased in the kitchen." Roadblock said.

"Scott and Jean." Wanda said with a chuckle, "In the kitchen? Oh man where's Pietro when you need him and his camera."

"In the infirmary, he was chasing them, trying to make a blackmail tape."

"Oh god, well at least we know two of these crazy beings can't do much damage for the time being."

"Two? There's more?" Wanda asked, afraid of the answer.

"Two more, well technically one. The other is the spirit of a dragon in a shape shifting machine beyond our comprehension."

"Oh." Wanda said relaxing a little.

"That's the good news. The bad news is, is that the third member is as insane as my sisters, and Wraith sent them to keep an eye on him." Althea watched as Wanda's face paled. "Oh it's worse, he's gone to play with Kelly." Right then and there Wanda wanted to die.

"But the aliens did it officer!" Senator Kelly screamed at the officer who was arresting him. His car was currently "parked" in the local museum's front fountain.

"I thought he said it was mutants?" The officer's partner asked.

"Are you kidding me, this guy's one of the most paranoid psychos around. Doctors have him on so much medication it makes me almost want to laugh at him." The officer said as he put Kelly in the back of his squad car.

"But I'm telling the truth!" Kelly screamed as he noticed a young man in camouflage walking with three young girls on the bridge above him. "See look! Those three little girls, they're mutants and they work with a secret Army base!"

"Yeah, sure they are." The officers said as they closed the door on him and laughed.

"You're right this guy is a nut, can't believe my wife voted for him." The partner said.

"Well goes to show you what kind of people can get into office." Then the officer turned to the bridge to yell at the ids but they were gone. Instead there was a massive giant robot.

"Mac, I think the aliens are calling us." The officer's partner said as he handed him his cell phone. The caller ID listed it as a "Saturn call". "Knew I should have gotten that long distance plan." He said as he heard a crazy laugh on the other end.

**AN: Translation: "Ah, the pains of love."**


	4. Slave to Wanda

**Inter-LOAFERS!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan**** and ****K2**** are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Misfit-Verse**

**AN: WANTED: BETA-READER!**

**Booyah****: Well Wraith and DM are the only ones who drink coffee, but I don't think it'd be healthy for anyone. Perfection drinks tea more than anything. And the Metal Can is ****K2**** and only Perfection and Wraith refer to him as such.**

**Red Witch: That's sadistic, evil, twisted, pointless and just plain wrong! I LOVE IT! Oh and which of the triplets has what hairstyle again, I forgot…**

**_Slave to Wanda_**

**__**

"I don't get it." Jean said as she watched the triple team action of Pitor, Lance and Perfection weight hand and foot on Kitty and Wanda. Only perfection was doing anything remotely sane, exactly what Wanda wanted to be left alone to tan. Lance and Pitor however where about ready to kill each other.

"It's a result of the male hormone testosterone flooding their feeble mammalian skulls." K2 said in his Laptop form as it set down next to her. "It makes them do stupid things."

"I knew that, what I don't get is Perfection, I mean he has all this power and he could do anything get any woman just by snapping his fingers, yet he chooses to come here on a desperate last ditch attempt to woo a woman he doesn't even know." Jean said while scratching her head.

"Oh that, that's one sided-foolish human emotions prevailing." Perfection was then instantly by the laptop's side and slammed his fist several times into the keyboard.

"Well that was unusually violent of him." Jean said while trying to see if K2 was alright.

"Not really, K2 and Perfection are like sworn enemies with DM as the negotiator." Wraith said as he appeared in the lounge chair next to Jean, carrying his signature drink with him.

"Cinnamon coffee?" Jean asked, noting the message on Wraith's cup.

"Nope, Cinnamon STICKS and Coffee. Only way to go." Wraith said as he produced a single stick and tossed it into the blackness of his hood.

"How do you even eat?" Jean asked. Wraith simply blinked as he tried to search for the answer.

"Ya know, I never really cared to figure that out. Any clue K2?" He asked the laptop.

"Nope, at least non that you would understand." K2 said with a superior tone.

"Ok then, no problem." Wraith said laying back in his chair and putting on a pair of sunglasses, "P, K2 called Wanda fat."

"I DID N-" K2 never got finish as he was launched into the air by a powerful hex bolt.

"Whoa." Perfection and Wraith said at the same time.

"I love you!" Perfection exclaimed as he appeared on the top of a large clock tower and placed a large banner reading "Perfection Wanda 4ever!" and was back at the institute.

"What did you do?" Wanda asked warily when he returned.

"Professed my love for your crimson soul once more of course!" Perfection said as little pink hearts formed in his eyes.

"HEY GUYS! SOMEONE PUT A HUGE BANNER ON BIG BEN WITH WANDA'S NAME ON IT!" Bobby yelled from inside the manor.

"You didn't?" Wanda asked desperately hoping he had some semblance of restraint.

"Maybe, just a little." He said innocently as he snapped his fingers.

"IT'S GONE NOW!" Bobby said.

"Sorry." Perfection smiled.

"Whatever just don't do it again." Wanda said as she laid back again. "Can I get some suntan lotion." Perfection's eyes immediately perked up, but were just as quickly cut down. "I meant Kitty."

"Sure." Kitty said as she gave her a bottle of lotion. Perfection's face was priceless though as his jaw was literally hitting the floor.

"You shouldn't tease him like that." Wraith warned casually sipping his coffee.

"Why what's he going to do? Blow me up?" Wanda asked sarcastically.

"No, it's just as his friend I don't like to see him being taken advantage of like that." Wraith said as he lifted his head and tugged on his hood causing the others to flinch away.

"Don't LOOK!" Perfection said as he blocked her view of Wraith.

"God damn you, you twitterpated numbskull!" Wraith screamed when he realized his protective mood was being wasted.

"Did he just say 'twitterpated'?" Lance asked with a snicker, but shut up when Wraith shot him a glaring look.

"I'm gone, maybe I'll torture some large animals." Wraith said as he disappeared from sight.

"Oh thank god." Jean said as she caught her breath.

"The horror…" Pitor said as he rocked back and forth. "Kitty was with the rock-head and I was all alone with the Triplets."

"But you didn't even look, you weren't even facing him!" Lance yelled.

"Lance!" Kitty scolded. "It's obvious it just brought up the memory of the first time." She said as she held Pitor's arm. "There, there, no nasty Delgado will ever get you alone." Lance simply looked at Perfection who was shaking his head with a knowing look. Lance decided to see what it was about.

"What's the look about?" Lance asked.

"You know as well as I do, it wasn't the memory. I just find this little game of torture the men hilarious." Perfection chuckled as he produced a lounge chair and set it next to Wanda, who pushed it further down. "Besides if you three keep this up I'd hate to imagine the psychology bills for anyone in this building, or yours for that matter."

"You should see them now." Wanda said jokingly, Perfection cracked a smile as he plopped down on the chair and closed his eyes as he heard Lance grumble off.

DM was now very busy with a serious spy mission. How to get Logan's beer with out being noticed. He had already tried several distract and deploy tactics with his favorite little units called CameraBots, but Logan had seen right through it. Then he tried to use on of Perfection's favorite tactics of fast talking, but he apparently didn't talk fast enough. Finally though he was going to use Wraith's more direct approach as he rolled into the hallway and aimed a bazooka into the room.

"Alright! Share the beer and no one gets blown up!" DM said smiling as a beer was tossed right into his head.

"Now leave me alone!" Logan shouted as he slammed his door on the dizzy Scion who soon went out like a light. A few minutes passed and Gambit came by and saw the beer lying on the ground, and nonchalantly he picked it up and walked off.

By the time Perfection had setup the banner K2 had found himself having a rather heated debate with the X-Men's gadgeteer, Forge. Currently they were debating the finer points of K2's advanced mechanics.

"You are so not better than my torch welder, it can handle temperatures up to six thousand degrees." Forge scoffed at the laptop.

"I'm a dragon spirit in a multi-dimensional machine. I am GREATER THAN ALL!" K2 shot back.

"Well what ever, no laptop is better than anything I can make." Forge boasted.

"Care to make a wager on that?" K2 dared.

"Yeah, yeah you know I am." Forge accepted.

"He he he, sucker." K2 said as it turned into a miniature version of the robotic dinosaur and began firing missiles and lasers all over the entire room, he apparently hit one of Forge's weapons too as it fired out side the door and ricocheted off of several walls and eventually hit a very sore Shipwreck right in the rear, frying the flower that had been growing on there.

"I don't believe it!" Forge shrieked as he watched his lab crumble. Seconds later the adults came storming to his lab, ready to annihilate him, but after viewing the mess they decided better to just make him clean it up.

"Who's greater than all?" K2 asked as the adults left.

"I'll get you." Forge promised.

"Yeah sure, and maybe Perfection won't actually screw this one up." K2 laughed as it turned into a small helicopter and left.

"DAMN THAT LAPTOP!" Forge shouted at the top of his lungs

Mean while Perfection was bust following Wanda around trying to get to know her better. The key word though was trying, she wasn't making it easy, but Perfection hardly ever let things like that stop him.

"Oh come on Wanda, give me a chance." He pleaded as he popped from on of her shoulders to the next while the size of a small action figure. "Doesn't your conscience say 'Give him a chance'?"

"No my conscience tells me right now I'm hungry." As soon as Wanda finished her sentence they were in a fancy restaurant seated at what looked to be one of the best tables. She was also dressed in a ruby red sating gown while Perfection was dressed in a tux with a red shirt and sandals. "Me and my big mouth." She muttered as he sat down.

"Hey, it's not like I kidnapped you or anything, we're still in Bayville. Besides I left a note.

Back at the Institute.

Pietro was busy zooming through the X-Men's refrigerator when he noticed a small note on the freezer section. Quickly he picked it up and read it, almost immediately his eyes bulged out of his head.

"AHHHHHHH!!!!!" he screamed right before he fainted.

"Huh?" Lance asked as he came in and picked up the note. "Wow, never would have thought that. Hey guys guess what!" Lance called out.

"What is it Alvers?" Scott asked as he came in.

"Check out this note, apparently Tabitha's blackmailing Quickie." Lance snickered.

"With what?" Scott asked as he looked over the note and burst into laughter. Then he noticed a note on the counter. "Oh hey, look at this. Perfection took Wanda out for dinner at Chez Le Steak."

"What?" Pietro asked as he zoomed back to life.

"Well what ever as long as the adults get it before my brother." Wanda said with a scoff as she looked over her menu, almost not noticing Perfection snapping his fingers.

"You know you have the most beautiful eyes." Perfection said as he melted through his hands.

"Really, what color are they?" She asked, keeping the menu in front of her.

"Some would simply say blue, but I happen to see the slight violet hue to them that almost makes them amethyst. So I'd have to say amethyst." Perfection said as she put down her menu and looked him in the eye.

"They're blue. Don't overdo it." She said as she remembered something from yesterday. "What ever happened to those four jerks from the mall?" She almost laughed when Perfection's eyes went wide.

"Crud, knew I forgot something." He said as he frantically looked around. "Oh well it'll wear off soon." He said as he lifted his menu.

"AHHH! Monster cockroach!" The lead thug screamed as he ran past his cronies.

"That's nothing!" The largest of them said as he joined them from the west. "I found three crazy girls and they wanna take us home to play with their brothers!"

"No I know how the ant's feel!" The tallest of them screamed.

"LOOK OUT!" The last one yelped as a glass container scooped them up.

"Think we'll get grounded again?" One of the three identical girls asked.

"Who cares Daria, we have toys for Beaky and Claudius!" The one with two pig tails said as the three of them laughed at the four tiny men.

"Buck, I just want you to know man. I love you." The tallest thug said to the leader.

"I know man, I love you too. I love you all!" The leader, Buck, said as the four men gave each other a group hug and cried in terror.

"Whoowhowho." Althea shivered as she and Toad watched movie about alien parasites invading earth.

"What is it Al? To scary for ya?" Toad said slyly.

"No, you ever just get one of those creepy feeling that somewhere something really evil is happening?" She asked.

"Every time the triplets aren't in sight." Toad looked around. "Speaking of whom…"

"Oh god!" Altha groaned.

"Sibling sense! I knew it existed!" Toad yelped with excitement. "Well let's go get'em." Althea could only groan in an exasperated response.


	5. Introduction to a good time

**Inter-LOAFERS!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan**** and ****K2**** are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Misfit-Verse**

**AN: Be prepared, it's song fic chappy time! And what better way to express Perfection's zany behavior than through a Perfection enhanced country dancing scene! Also, thi is fluff chapter, so sorry for those who want more Trinity or DM insanity please hold on.**

**_Introduction to a good time_**

"Okay what are you doing?" Wanda asked as she watched perfection fold over the napkin's at their table.

"Wait one second and you'll see." Perfection said with a smile.

"Or you could simply will whatever it is your doing and not look like a fool." Wanda said in a biting tone.

"All the fools line up for love bringing gifts of gold and ivory, but the most foolish of them brought but a single folded rose." Perfection said as he lifted his finished project, an origami rose.

"How touching." She said as she took the rose and tossed it over her shoulder, but it appeared seconds later attached to her dress. "Okay I give, what's with the rose bit?" When she looked up however, Perfection was no longer at the table and when she did spot him he was up on the band stage.

"Hello everybody. Don't mean to interrupt, well yes I do. See I'm here tonight with a very special pretty lady who's as stubborn as a jackass when it comes to emotions. So I figured I'd sing a nice little ditty that goes something like this…" Perfection pointed a spotlight on Wanda, which was odd because the restaurant didn't have any.

Wanda could already feel the eyes on her as soon as he directed the spotlight. She could tell this would most likely end in a law suit and she'd be right in the middle of it and worse, he was doing this in an attempt to get her to open up.

_"You always had an eye for things that glittered_

_But I was far from being made of gold_

_I don't know how but I scraped up the money_

_I just never could quite tell you no"_

Perfection started singing as several of the band members were transformed into country musicians, the dance floor was changed into a barnyard dance floor and the first row of listeners changed into dancers.

_"Just like when you were leaving __Amarillo___

_Takin__' that new job in Tennessee_

_And I quit mine so we could be together_

_I can't forget the way you looked at me" _

Perfection walked slowly to the table and extended his hand. Wanda begrudgingly and embarrassed took it.

"How are you going to sing and dance at the same time?" She asked.

"Look on stage." Perfection smiled, and on the stage was another Perfection decked out in country singing gear and he continued to sing.

_"Just to see you smile_

_I'd do anything that you wanted me to_

_When all is said and done_

_I'd never count the cost_

_It's worth all that's lost_

_Just to see you smile"_

"So this is your idea of a good time?" Wanda asked sarcastically as she continued the dance.

"No, this is my idea of an introduction to a good time." Perfection flashed a wicked smile.

_"When you said time was all you really needed_

_I walked away and let you have your space_

_Only that didn't hurt me near as badly_

_As the tears I saw rollin' down your face"_

"So what's the deal behind this song anyway? Normally this would be for TWO people who ARE in love, not one whose obsessed with the other." She asked it out of curiosity.

"Why not? It's the perfect message for what I'm willing to do." Perfection smiled in his carefree manner.

_"And yesterday I knew just what you wanted_

_When you came walkin' up to me with him_

_So I told you that I was happy for you_

_And given the chance I'd lie again"_

"So would you kill for me?" Wanda asked jokingly and then noticed his face.

"I don't do violence. Bad things happen when I get angry or violent." His face was full of sadness.

_"Just to see you smile_

_I'd do anything that you wanted me to_

_When all is said and done_

_I'd never count the cost_

_It's worth all that's lost_

_Just to see you smile"_

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean that." Wanda said with a wince, wishing she hadn't said that.

"Hey don't worry it's the past, this is the present, now this is, now this is, now this is, now this is." He was cut off by a giggle from Wanda.

"You're an idiot you know that, right?" She asked.

_"Just to see you smile_

_I'd do anything that you wanted me to_

_When all is said and done_

_I'd never count the cost_

_It's worth all that's lost_

_Just to see you smile"_

The song ended as everyone and everything went back to normal as though nothing had happened. Wanda was confused as to how that was possible though.

"Did you mess with their minds?" She asked as they sat down.

"In a way." Perfection said slyly. "Do you know where I got the little saying for the paper rose?" He asked.

"I'm assuming China or Japan." Wanda said.

"Actually got it from K2. He told me the story once as a way to distract me it goes like this:

Once a great king had a beautiful princess of a daughter she was the envy of all the lands, so much so that several kingdoms went to war over whose prince would marry the young girl. Now the princesses' father was a wise man and saw his daughter's distress of all the fighting, and so he made the following decree. 'Any man rich or poor who can make my daughter smile once more will have at his hand hers or a the grandest fortune available.'

Also at this time there was a young stable hand who had was inconstant contact with the princess, he was blind so he never saw her face and he was also quite ignorant of the wars going on, what he did know was that she was unhappy and he did not like that so he wanted to make he happy and he knew her favorite flower was the rose from the west, but he had no money to buy even a single one. So he found a piece of paper and carefully folded it, comparing the feel of what he thought it might be, each time he failed though or at least the other stable hands told him that. In fact he had been making many of them quite accurately and they were jealous. So for weeks he went on making them and for weeks many suitors rich and poor attempted to cheer up the princess. Eventually the weeks turned to years and the young man decided that he would present her with all he had done in hopes of cheering her up."

"Let me guess she was so enthralled by all of the flowers that she fell in love with him." Wanda scoffed, interrupting him.

"Not quite, the day before he was going to take his present to her the other hands got jealously angry and burned the stable down, blaming it on him. His entire collection as well as his home and job were gone. He left in shame for the town, but before he could get past the castle walls he smelled a familiar scent and followed it. Eventually he came to an old hut where a strange old man lived. The young stable man asked him.

'Old man what is that scent?'

To which the old hermit replied 'Western rose. Would you like one, I'm afraid they're a bit folded at the stem.'

'I surely would old man, but I have no money.'

'Do not worry young man, I give this to you with only this as my expectation: you will give it to someone who will love it as my wife loved it.'

'Oh I will old man, she loves these flowers.'

So the young man hurried to the princesses' chamber and though the line was many days in length he waited and waited for his chance. When the chance finally came though he was taken almost immediately by the guards for returning to what he was banished from. He was about to be drug off when the princess noticed his gift and smiled as she lifted it to her nose and quickly placed it in a vase. The guards were shocked and so they called for the king, who when he came and saw his daughter smiling asked the young man how much gold he wished.

'No gold is worth the smile I can not see, but feel. Your daughter's happiness has always been what is important to me.' The young man said, and the king looked in the young blind man's eyes and declared him to be the suitor for his daughter."

"Sounds nice, did it really happen?" Wanda asked as he finished.

"Yeah, but that really wasn't the end." Perfection said "Oh hey look they have cod!" He said trying to change the subject.

"What happened?" Wanda asked, truly interested.

"Uh, well the other countries got pissed and slaughtered the kingdom and basically decided to use the daughter in a collective harem and the blind young man was thought to be killed." Perfection gulped.

"Well that sucks." Wanda said plainly, "Good romance story up until there."

"Yeah, well it wasn't quite over there either. It happened in a "Crow" dimension." Perfection nodded oddly as he said it.

"So in other words the blind guy came back and killed everyone who killed him, the king and whoever used the princess, am I right?"

"Yeah." Perfection shifted nervously.

"You don't like talking about death do you?" Wanda asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"No, not really." He said darkly.

"Mind if I ask why?"

"Mind if I ask why you can't forgive your brother all the way?" He shot back.

"Point taken." Wanda said as the waiter came. "I'll have the lobster."

"I'll have the Alaskan King Crab." Perfection said in a sudden cheery mood.


	6. Understandings

**Inter-LOAFERS!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan**** and ****K2**** are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Misfit-Verse**

**Booyah****: Given Perfection's penchant to screw up a good 60% of the time, it might just happen and if it does it'll be in the next chapter or two. That was a good idea you had thanks for the thought, but don't think I don't see you starving for your dose of HOMe. Don't worry there will be a one shot a little later for HOMe.**

**AN: short chapter, just used to show that the Scion's while they can be funny are actually quite a serious group/**

**_Understandings_**

**__**

"DARIA!" Lance screamed as the little urchin ran off with his boots. "I'll kill you!" He felt a sudden jerk at his collar and looked back to see the Scion of Death, Wraith's invisible hand holding it firmly.

"Let her go, she runs because you chase." Wraith said calmly.

"No, she runs so she can use them in her and her sister's bizarre experiments." Lance countered.

"Oh. Here new pair then." Wraith said as he produced a pair of leather boots from nowhere.

"Do I even want to know how many things cows died in making those?" Kitty asked as she came in.

"Twenty seven." Wraith said as he gave the pair to Lance who received a wicked look from Kitty.

"I lost my old pleather ones to Daria." Lance explained sheepishly.

"You mean these?" Kitty said holding Lance's shoes up.

"Wow, gotta be brave to get those things." Wraith chuckled.

"Nope, just gotta know how to blackmail." Kitty quipped.

"Heh, talk about amoral, you'd have HOMe crawling the walls with worry, of course he'd also loose his mind from being in another dimension." Wraith said as he took a seat in a hall way chair.

"Who's HOMe, and what's with your constant sitting down?" Lance asked as he tied his boots.

"HOMe is an extraterrestrial being who befriends another Kitty in another Universe. We visit sometimes, he's a cool little guy." Wraith said with his eye obviously heavy.

"Oh he sounds so cute already." Kitty squealed. Wraith simply stared at her.

"And as for the resting, let me ask you this: How long could you stand to see the people right before you age and die and cycle right back again?" Wraith was obviously tired.

"So why do it?" Kitty asked "I mean can't you quit?"

"I could, but then death would have no meaning anymore as well as life. I do this because no-one else can, but don't think it's bad it has it's advantages." Wraith said with his voice taking a sly turn.

"Oh?" Kitty asked, trying to fathom an advantage.

"Fate bends at Perfection's fingers it wanes from DM's, but I alone can break it." And then he disappeared.

"Creepy." Lance said as he and Kitty walked away.

* * *

"You're late." Ragnis said.

"Bite me Rag." Wraith said staring at the scion of Nothingness. "What is this about anyway?"

"We've come to the conclusion that you are not effectively holding your station." Astral, the Scion of Order said from the corner. "What say you?"

"I say as always 'BITE ME'." Wraith's eyes narrowed. "No one has any right to tell any one of us how to work, and that includes us. So back off before I loose my temper."

"Oh please Wraith." Maven, Scion of Darkness, started.

"Everyone knows how tired you get." His twin Alteren, Scion of light finished. "We just think you should rest.

"Alteren, you get the joys of watching and guiding life. I have the DUTY of guiding the end result to either their eternal suffering or pleasure and I have NO say in the process, you try it some time." Wraith was in the Scion of Light's face. "And you Kaleb, I know you're here. You make these people just to watch them die in agonizing ways or worse. And so I say this, I let others do as they have done for eternity, the bureaucracy of death continues as it should and you alter your ways to make much more suffering." Wraith paused as he looked up, catching a glimpse of Karma in a dark corner. "I have to watch these people die, I guide them, I feel their pain as they pass from their loved ones. Question me again and you will see why even your great Scion of Chaos fears my anger." And then he was gone.

"You accuse him wrongly." Karma said as she descended.

"Karma, you of all should see his laxness." Maven scoffed.

"Just because I have no more love for him, does not mean he is not right." Karma walked to an exit. "We choose how we effect the world through our powers, we were chosen from before time and space for these tasks because eve in the darkest of us…" She glared at Maven, "There is still goodness. If you remember, Wraith was once a being so cruel that even your children feared him Ragnis." At the mention of Wraith's old behavior Ragnis shuddered as she left.

* * *

"Ok I give up." Wanda said as Perfection lead her to an undisclosed location.

"Well, it's not a fun place. I can assure you that, but knowing your father he probably never brought you here." Perfection said as they stopped. "You can take it off now."

When Wanda took off the bandana used to keep her sight limited she was shocked to see her mother's grave. She could hardly believe that she was there, and was extremely saddened.

"Why did you bring me here?" Wanda asked, tears in her eyes.

"My family, I miss them. I'll never see them again, ever. But at least you, you can visit one of them, whether or not they can hear you physically." As the two stood there it began to rain and Perfection produced an umbrella.

"The saddest stories are those never told." Perfection heard Wraith behind him. He knew Wanda wasn't able to see him right now because Wraith never showed himself in a graveyard. "Don't EVER let her learn her mother's especially first hand. You know I hate those stories." And with that he was gone.

"Hey." Wanda said shaking Perfection's shoulder. "You zoned out, something wrong?" She asked looking a little worried.

"Just a shake up in our ranks, nothing for you to worry about." Perfection said as he produced a bouquet of floors. "She might enjoy them." He handed them to her, to her shock though her brother's signature was also on the card attached.

"He signed it?" Wanda asked, obviously shocked. "I don't believe it."

"You don't why don't you ask him." Perfection snapped his fingers and then Pietro was there. "I think I'll leave you two, to talk. Trust me, siblings are worth more than all the power in the universe, even when you argue." And then he was gone, leaving the twins to them selves.

"You?" Wanda started to ask.

"Yeah, about a week ago. I was gonna have you sign it with out realizing it and then zoom up here." "Pietro held the umbrella Perfection had left. "Why'd he do this?"

"I guess he wants us to be happy." Wanda said as she felt the carvings in her mother's headstone.

"Happy? How is this happy?" Pietro scoffed.

"In a way I think I am happier now." Wanda said, ignoring her brother's comment. "I know where she is and now I can come talk to here when ever I want." Pietro only looked at the grave as a few tears fell with his sister's.

"Ok. I get it now." Pietro smiled.


	7. Forge's big miscalculation

**Inter-LOAFERS!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan**** and ****K2**** are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Misfit-Verse**

**AN: Booyah asked for it, so now prepare as HOMe makes his first ever dimensional crossover all thanks to… **

**_Forge's big miscalculation_**

**__**

The day after Perfection and Wanda's first dinner was spent in recovery for the majority of the X-Men and the Misfits. The interLOAFER's had made a group decision to stay at the institute so no army "goons" would try to experiment on them. They forgot about Forge.

The day was early as the interLOAFER's rose from their guest bed's (Hey, even scion's need their sleep.). Perfection and Wraith headed down to the kitchen first as they knew DM would not be awake until past noon or even midnight. The two weary-eyed Scion's were both at their miserable worst.

"How can they possibly sleep like that?" Wraith asked rubbing the back of his neck.

"Aw, someone miss their hammock?" Perfection snickered.

"Look who's talking cow lick." Wraith shot back as they crossed a shiny surface and Perfection saw his horrible morning face and as a joke turned to stone and fell backwards right onto the resident techno-freak's foot. To say the least Forge screamed, to say the most, ten thousand years later an alien culture heard that scream.

"Whoops." Perfection said as he snapped back to normal and zapped Forge's foor to healed. "Sorry about that."

"Yeah no problemo. Hey can I get a sample of your energy?" Forge asked with his eye's gleaming.

"Carefull he's the mad scientist one." Wraith warned.

"Like it matters, I don't give samples of my energy away, sorry." Perfection said.

"I could always tell Wanda you squashed me under a giant likeness of yourself." Forge said with out bating an eye.

Perfection froze, "You wouldn't."

"Oh he would and I'd provide the evidence." K2 said through as he and a Camera Bot came around a corner.

"Lousy little…" Perfection muttered under his breath as he formed a small ball of glowing energy in his hand. Forge went to reach for it. "Ah, K2 you know how this works."

"Sorry kid, like I said he makes me turn over ALL evidence of blackmail before moving on." K2 said as he handed over the microchip containing the scene of the incident. Perfection handed them his energy sample in return. K2 then quickly teleported Forge and himself away.

"Wonder what they're going to do with that?" Wraith wondered aloud, but Perfection was busy destroying the micro chip.

* * *

Soon after the duo of K2 and Forge were busy plotting away in Forge's lab. Trying to harness Perfection's energy.

"See kid if we advanced beings stick together we can get just about anything done." K2 said as he landed on a console.

"Yeah, whatever. Now to finish my latest experiment!" Forge gave a crazy mad scientist laugh.

"Wow kid you are deranged. I like you. So what is this experiment anyway?"

"I'm attempting to recreate the Joe's Mass Device so the X-Men can teleport anywhere." Forge explained as he stuck the sample in a container marked "NUCLEAR REACTOR: DO NOT APPROACH UNLESS WEARING LEAD APRON".

"So, what's going to be your first test subject?" K2 asked looking around the room to see a stray Camera Bot. "Found something." K2 said with a mischievous tone.

"Yeah, that'll work, bring it here." Forge said and K2 manipulated the robotic camera system to the center of a platform in the middle of the room. "Yeah right there."

"Ok, we ready?" K2 asked as he backed away

* * *

"Good morning." Ororo greeted Perfection and Wraith as the two sat at the table. "Do you want anything in particular?" She turned around to see Wraith already sipping on some coffee and chewing a cinnamon stick, while Perfection was guzzling what appeared to be a gallon of herbal tea. "And I thought the Misfits were odd."

"Heh, big wrong there." Wraith chuckled as Perfection manifested a strange white chicken and swallowed it whole, soon from nowhere thousands of chickens attacked him. "That's what you get for eating a cuckoo." Wraith said with out looking down.

"I wanted a regular chicken, no those kamikaze freaks of nature that Link flees from." Perfection said, pulling his ragged form up.

"My word." Ororo said as she saw the scion's black eye and missing teeth.

"Ignore him, he wants attention." Wraith chuckled. "Still can't get chickens, huh?"

"Shut up." Perfection said as he propped his head on his arm.

"I don't understand." Ororo said, looking confused.

"Well, Mr. Perfect here has a little problem with teleporting chickens, when ever he tries to teleport one he'll grab something from just about any other dimension I can think of." Wraith said with a smile in his eyes. Suddenly there was a loud explosion followed that was soon followed by Kitty screaming, K2 pleading with DM and Perfection chasing Forge with a chair.

* * *

"OKAY!" Perfection said as he gathered everyone in the middle of the Danger Room. "Let me see if I got this straight. You two tried to teleport something using my energy sample, correct?"

Forge nodded as the X-Men surrounded him with angry glares.

"Okay then when that happened, what was your target?" Perfection asked.

"A chicken." Forge squeaked. Perfection, DM, Wraith, K2 and Ororo all looked at forge with a different look.

"Forge, honestly your carelessness has gone to far this time, I can't believe you would disregard simple safety precautions and what's worse, you've displaced this kind hearted little creature." Ororo said, pointing to a grey bug like creature with crimson streaks on it elongated head.

-HOMe not displaced, is he?- HOMe asked in confusion as he looked at what he thought were familiar faces.

"Sorry little dude, but remember how we said there were 'other dimensions' that didn't have you in them. Welcome to one of them." Perfection smiled, trying to comfort the small alien.

"Good going boy genius." Wraith said with a glare. "Alright, send him back."

"No." Perfection smiled as everyone looked at him. "I think our two little engineers should." Perfection eyed K2 and Forge.

"Hey, yeah great idea." DM flashed a wicked smile.

"This is going bad places..." K2 said.

"I truly think that would be an unwise decision." Xavier said, "Especially since I believe Forge will be busy repairing the damages."

"Professor if you will?" DM and Perfection pulled him to the side and discussed the merits and drawbacks of them sending HOMe back and K2 and Forge repairing the damage. Eventually the Professor gave in and agreed to let the two work on repairs as long as at least DM and Logan were supervising.

"All right slaves, march!" DM said with a smile as he eyed K2 and Forge.

"Is he serious?" Forge asked.

"Oh you bet he is." Logan said as he came up behind him. "Care for a game of Go while we keep an eye on these two?"

"Why certainly." DM said with an evil chuckle.

"Ok little dude, we should have you back to your home in no time." Perfection said as he patted HOMe's skull. "Say, can you still charm the women like crazy?"

"That can charm vomen?" Kurt asked in surprise.

"Hey, HOMe has what I like to call a natural charisma bonus." Perfection smiled.

-Not-Kurt-King-Friend want to play hide and seek?- HOMe asked innocently.

"Uh, maybe later." Kurt said as he hastily vanished with a bamf, leaving a sad HOMe behind.

"If I'm not mistaken there's a lesson in here for these kids to learn isn't there?" Jinx said as she appeared and came up and patted HOMe, "Well I guess he is kinda cute."

"Oh! Is Wanda here?" Perfection asked as he noticed Jinx's appearance.

"Common Room." Jinx said, a little worried by Perfection's reaction.

"Come on little dude you got some one to charm for me." Perfection said as he grabbed the alien's hand and pulled him for a ride.

* * *

**AN: How will the Misfits react to HOMe, will he charm Wanda for Perfection, will Forge and K2 repair the teleporting machine? The answer to these questions: Love'em, for a bribe and not until chapter 12. So tune in next time for more interLOAFERS!**

_Perfection: Funding made possible by readers like you._

**STOP BUTTING IN ALREADY!**

_Hehehehe..._


	8. Vile

**Inter-LOAFERS!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan**** and ****K2**** are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Misfit-Verse**

**AN: Sorry for the delay, college junk is cluttering my brain.**

**_Vile_**

**__**

"WHEEEEE!" Perfection yelled as he zoomed down the halls, dragging HOMe with him. "Let's go meet Wanda!" He came to a sudden stop in the common room, where every last Misfit was, including the Triplets and their new "toys".

"I thought you said it wasn't permanent." Wanda said with a glower as she eyed both him and the shrunken thugs.

"Hm, guess I'll have to reverse it then, but first: Everyone this is HOMe, he's from another world and Forge accidentally brought him here." Perfection moved to the side revealing HOMe's form, immediately EVERYONE except the Triplets and Xi freaked out.

"AH, ALIEN, ALIEN!" Todd screamed as he leapt into Lance's arms. "I TOLD YOU!"

"I believe you MAN!" Lance screamed.

"WHY THE HELL IS THAT THING HERE!" Althea screamed in anger as she dove behind a couch.

"I'm to smart to die!" Arcade cowered behind Fred, who was hiding behind Pietro who was hiding behind Wanda.

"Cool. Can we clone him?" Daria asked, she was immediately zapped by an unseen electrical force. "Oh, hey who did that?"

"Next stupid, ignorant question." Perfection smiled.

"Meanie!" The triplets said in unison as they gave him a raspberry.

"Hello." Xi said as he came over and placed his hand into HOMe's. "Empathic, psychometric and an unknown strength I can't seem to name."

-Vile-Brother.- HOMe said simply as he put his own hand on Xi's head. –Sad born, happy family, friends. HOMe be friend?- HOMe's child like voice asked.

"Of course. I would be honored to be your friend." Xi bowed as he noticed Perfection's look . "There was a lesson here, wasn't there?"

"Well sort of, to tell the truth I didn't exactly expect this kind of reac-" A sudden explosion interrupted him. "I don't want to know." He began rubbing the bridge of his nose."

-Vile-Brother here.- HOMe said with a happy tone.

"FORGE!" Everyone heard Logan shout from the lab. "Now what did you do!"

"Excuse me folks but I have to go save Mr. I-Like-machines-a-little-to-much from being ripped to shreds." Perfection said as he disappeared.

"So…" Todd said as he got down from Lance calmly as though nothing had happened. "What's your world like?"

-Um…- Home started uncertain as how he could best put it. –HOMe not speak good.-

"Well that's obvious." Todd thought for a second. "He Xi, why don't you try and see if you can't explain it for him to us. I mean if you can."

"I can certainly try if he is willing." Xi said as he smiled at HOMe.

-Ok.- HOMe said as he curled up into what looked like a fetal position. Xi then placed both his hands on HOMe's skull.

It took a while but eventually Xi was able to understand the jumbled thoughts and feelings that HOMe was sending him.

"Oh my…" It was all he could say to the images before he started to explain the long series of events in HOMe's life.

* * *

"Okay Vile, we don't need any unexplained deaths while we're here." Perfection said as he and DM struggled to hold the enraged being back.

"Just let me make one little slice. One little cut, that's all I'm asking!" Vile shouted as he tried to lunge at Forge.

"Dude, we told you to FIX IT not use it again! And especially not on VILE AND CERTAINLY NOT WHILE HE'S TRYING TO SLEEP WITH HIS GIRL!" Perfection shouted as he pushed back on the exceptionally strong body.

"Sorry, I didn't mean too." Forge choked out as K2 flew in.

"Well I got the new fuse…" K2 started then he noticed Vile. "Just had to play with the targeting mechanism didn't you? Well what did you send?"

"Well you see I made this robotic evil monkey…" Forge started and then he heard Vile laugh.

"Oh man you better hope you aren't next." Vile chuckled as he uncharacteristically calmed down. "She'll cut your ass off and hand it to you on a silver platter."

"Sounds like a real sweet heart." Rogue said as she and Kurt walked in. "What in the sam hell happened here?"

"Happened again." K2 corrected. "Boy genius wanted to play with the controls while I was gone. This is Vile, he's like HOMe's brother."

"HOMe is here." Vile looked surprised. "That's it this kid is toast if he ever comes to my world."

"Why is he so calm?" DM whispered to Perfection.

"Acupuncture with acid resistant needles." Perfection smiled as he brandished the needles.

"Ahhh." DM nodded.

"So who is your girl anyvay?" Kurt asked.

"Blue dude, you don't want to know." Perfection said as a warning.

"Yeah, when I told you in my world you kinda had to get counseling, her too." Vile said to back Perfection up.

Immediately the siblings looked at each other in confusion. Kurt then looked at Vile, then to Perfection who had a worried look and then back to Vile again. Rogue just simply stared as she had figured it out.

"Now I really need to know." Kurt said. "TELL ME!"

"Kurt, drop it." Rogue warned.

"Vhat, it's not like it's Mystique, right. I can't imagine a fellow blue dude, no matter how furless he is going f…o…r…" He noticed Vile's cringing look as he nodded.

"This is gonna be priceless!" Pietro said as he zoomed around the corner with a camera and then went skidding uncontrollable down the stairs, but managed to make it back in time to catch Kurt's realization.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! VHY, VHY DOES GOD DO THIS TO ME!" Kurt screamed as he curled up into the fetal position. Logan easily picked him up and walked away muttering.

"You and…" Rogue said, now that Kurt was gone.

"Yeah, well in my world she's good and trying to get her relationship with you two repaired. What's she like here?" Vile asked.

"Evil conniving bitch who sleeps around like crazy." Rogue said in an even tone.

"Pretty much the same then except for the sleeping around thing then." Vile shrugged.

"You know I think I might want some of those acupuncture needles for _her_." DM whispered to Perfection who only laughed and handed him a box.

"Ha ha, priceless!" Pietro said as he finished his filming and jumped for joy, which was cut short by a long curved blue blade slicing through the camera's lens and knocking it to the floor.

"I'll take that." Wraith said as he appeared. "Yo, Vile how goes it?" He said as he picked the camera up and noticed Vile.

"Oh you know, when they take these needles out the science freak is dead, the usual." Vile said calmly. "Think you can help?"

"Sorry, I promised Perfection I wouldn't touch his acupuncture needles again." Wraith said as he levitated and played keep away with Pietro's camera. "Rogue, evidence, take it to Wanda." He materialized the camera in her hands.

"NOOOO!" Pietro screamed as he chased his half-sister down the hall.

"Hm, you know she's just gonna let the Misfits watch it, right?" Perfection asked as he came out of Forge's lab.

"Eh, as long as Mr. Platinum Blonde doesn't get it I don't care." Wraith said as he mysteriously disappeared again.

"Where does he go exactly?" DM asked as a random thought.

* * *

Meanwhile in Jamaica:

"Mr. Wraith would you like another drink?" The waitress asked as Wraith lounged in the tropical paradise with his luxurious hammock.

"Sure would toots, sure would." Wraith said smiling as he watched the sun.

* * *

"Some place dark and dreary more than likely." Perfection said with a shrug as he and DM made their way with Vile to the common room.

"Guys, this is Vile, Vile the Misfits." Perfection introduced him. "Don't trust the tiny ones." He warned.

"Ok." Vile said with a smile as he sat next to HOMe and looked at Xi. "Oh a lizard man."

"What'd you do now?" DM asked as Perfection loaded a tranquilizer rifle.

"I'm running out man…" He said as he loaded his last dart. "Guys in twenty minutes, take cover because he is gonna explode in a chase after Forge."

"Mmmmhmmmm." Vile nodded.

-HOMe help!- HOMe said as he placed his hands over Vile's head.

"Oh yeah, the ultimate Vile calming tool: HOMe." Perfection said with a chuckle.

* * *

**AN: Next chapter the ultimate battle! MONKEY VS PANDA! Who will win?**

**Confused? You'll see…. evil laughter**


	9. The ultimate battle

**Inter-LOAFERS!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan**** and ****K2**** are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Misfit-Verse**

**AN: This chapter is inspired by an old argument me and my friend are constantly debating, and currently I am winning. The argument: Monkey vs. Panda, which is greater? It's also inspired by about 5 cans of Coke and reading "Wicked: Life and times of the Wicked witch of the West" so be prepared for insanity and yet another displaced character.**

**_The ultimate battle _**

**__**

"MONKEY!" Perfection shouted while throwing a fit.

It had been two days since HOMe and Vile were drug through into the Misfit-Verse. The two "brothers" had learned very quickly how to avoid the triplets and who to trust, they also chose to stay at the Pit, thus prompting the interLOAFERs to follow. They of course had to promise to behave, but that promise wasn't looking to good as Perfection and DM were now locked in a large battle of wits and words, DM had the obvious advantage.

"Pandas, because they are." DM responded calmly as Wraith, Wanda and Arcade came in.

"Oh god, not his again?" Wraith groaned.

"What again?" Arcade asked, a little worried for his new widescreen TV.

"Well every now and then Perfection and DM get into this little argument of whose favorite animal is better. DM favors the Panda, while Perfection favors the primates." Wraith explained as he sat in a chair. "You two might as well enjoy the show, I know I will."

Wanda and Arcade quickly took a seat next to Wraith who was obviously enjoying the argument.

"Monkey!" Perfection flailed like a kindergartner.

"Baby, every one knows that Panda's are superior." DM scoffed as he downed some pop corn. "And Smarter."

"HA!" Perfection popped up like a springboard. "We both know that monkey's can use simple tools, what can a panda do to counter that?"

"Uh, well, uh… DAMN!" DM snapped his fingers.

"AH HA! AND WHAT ABOUT THE LITTLE TIGER-LIKE MONKEY YOU LIKE, HM?" Perfection screamed with joy as he jumped onto DM's lap and pressed his face in DM's.

"Get off!" DM shouted as he pushed off his friend. "Panda's can be giant!" DM shrieked as he tossed a bowl at Perfection.

"MONKEY'S CAN FLY!" Perfection almost tossed a bowl of chili but instead tossed a loaf of French bread.

"Where's all this food coming from?" Arcade asked as he looked on.

"It's like a grotesque car accident, no matter how much you want to look away… you can't." Lance said as he Todd and Althea came in.

"MONKEY!" Perfection launched a barrage of grapes at DM.

"PANDA!" DM returned fire with a stick of celery, it hit Perfection in the eye.

"A STICK OF LEAFY GREENS SHALL NOT STOP THE MONKEY'S!" Perfection shouted as he catapulted a bowl of refried beans.

"My god!" Todd said as he watched in a mix of horror, admiration and glee.

"It's like when my sisters argue about toys. Except cleaner." Althea commented, she to was hypnotized by the battle that was happening.

"This is so wrong on so many levels." Lina said as she and Fred came in, followed by Xi and HOMe.

"Oh my." Xi said as he watched. "Why can't look away from this?" He asked confused by the site before him. "I have seen many food fights, but this is… odd."

"MONKEY'S ARE FOREVER j00r MASTER!" Perfection shouted.

"DUDE, that's leet!" Arcade said with a shout of joy.

"PANDAS j00 f00!" DM countered as he launched a vat of mashed potatoes.

"This is getting creepy." Lance said.

"It'll only get worse." Vile said as he and the rest of the Misfits entered. "A lot worse."

"OH? Must get my camera." Pietro said as he tried to run off but was shackled to the ground.

"No." Wraith said as he appeared and smacked Pietro several times with a newspaper.

"MONKEY'S CAN FLY TIMES TWO!" Perfection launched a bubbling cauldron at DM. When it landed it made a large green puff of smoke. After it cleared a young girl in green skin could be seen. "Hi Elphaba! Send you back after the fight's over, K." Perfection said cheerfully to her, she just nodded and made her way to the side.

"Hello." The green girls said as she sat down. "I don't mean to intrude, but this should not take to long." She said politely.

"Hey, what's cutie like yourself not doing in our world?" Pietro said as he picked up the chains holding him and zoomed to her.

"Would someone please remove this poor excuse for a Munchkinlander?" Elphaba said gritting her teeth. Fred promptly tossed Pietro over his shoulder.

"Let me guess, Oz, right?" Lance said it as a joke.

"Yup." She said plainly. "Those two have displaced me more times than I can count, so much so that my universe simply diverted from it's intended path, thus becoming an 'alternate universe'." She grumbled.

"Must suck." Todd said "But hey at least you're in the company of a fellow green person." Althea shot him a look and he cringed.

"Why thank you. Why are you green anyway?" She asked and the Misfits proceeded to explain what mutants were and a little about their world while the fight proceeded and a few adults joined the audience.

"So, uh, Westy, why are you green?" Shipwreck asked, he had not heard her name since he came in during the Misfits explanation and Xi had informed him as to who she was.

"My NAME is Elphaba, and I don't know why I'm green." She said while turning away from him.

"Ouch, she snubbed you." Pietro laughed.

"Look whose talking chain-boy you got tossed into the garbage." Wanda said. "Hey Wraith what's your favorite animal?"

Wraith looked confused for a second then quickly answered. "The dolphin, bottle nosed to be exact." The entire room froze as even DM and Perfection turned to stare at him. "Assholes." Wraith said as he propped his face up on his hand.

"All right you two, you made the mess you clean it up." Shipwreck said with a smile.

"Okay." The two Scion's said and threw their hands out in a game of "rock, paper, Scissors". Perfection won with scissors, while DM choose to cheat with "dynamite".

"All right, al right." DM said as he grabbed the upper corner of a wall and peeled it away to reveal another wall just like it, he did it to all the wall and then gather them in the center and tied it like a bag. "There all done, all clean. Thank you come again." DM said as he left.

"Well I'll be damned." Shipwreck said as he tried to do the same thing, only to get roaring laughter from Perfection.

"Ahem." Elphaba said impatiently.

"Oh, right sorry El." Perfection smiled. "Hey why don't you stay for lunch. I'm sure I can conjure up something even YOU would eat." Perfection smiled.

"I'd really like to get home." She said.

-HOMe is here.- HOMe said, misunderstanding her statement.

"My home, my world you understand that you little…" She never got to finish as Perfection waved his hand and sent her off.

"I keep forgetting wham a bitch she can be." Perfection shrugged his shoulders. "Oh well, who wants pasta, Perfection style?" His eyes glinted with the usual glow of trouble and chaos.

"Cool, that's sounds good." Todd said as he bounded to the kitchen.


	10. Picnic Party!

**Inter-LOAFERS!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan**** and ****K2**** are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Misfit-Verse**

**_Picnic Party!_**

**__**

The whole events of the day before, which had been labeled "The Great Debate had vanished from the Pit almost completely. Now they were preparing fro a special picnic that Perfection and DM had put together. They expected at least half of the X-Men to come for the small party-picnic so the two Scions made sure to make only the best of materialized sustenance they could conjure. The result took up half the base.

"Are we sure their aren't any visits scheduled?" Low Light asked as he watched the two omni-powered beings zoom faster than Pietro around the tables they had set up.

"Just the X-Men." Hawk said as he watched Perfection take a second to stop, he was dressed head to toe in a custom chef's uniform, it was all red with a white pom-pom on the hat and a fake exaggerated French mustache.

"Think he's over doing it?" Shipwreck asked as he came in and sat in one of the lounge chairs the had been set up for the adults.

"Honestly, I think he's making us look better than we really are." Hawk said, now astounded by the fact that a giant robotic dinosaur was carving an ice statue of all the X-Men and the Misfits. "Ok, that's a little worrisome."

"No, not really. That's worrisome." Shipwreck pointed to Perfection carving a ice sculpture of Wanda, but he stopped when DM shot him a look as he tried to improve Wanda's bust.

"You know it is kinda sweet what their doing." Jinx said with a look in her eyes that told the other Joes she hadn't gotten her daily dose of Logan in a while.

"Oh you think this is sweet, huh?" Vile asked as he, HOMe and Xi walked up. "What you don't realize is that DM's wife is on the way and she's a bit of spitfire."

"Wait, are you saying his wife demanded a buffet picnic?" Shipwreck asked.

"No, she just expects it since he does it for her everywhere else, and his kid's got a good set of teeth on'im too." Vile smiled almost knowingly, as if to hide something.

"Get Airtight and the other emergency Joes on standby." Hawk spoke into a walkie-talkie.

"So…" Lady Jaye had joined the group now. "Since, A wife is coming and this is obviously an attempt to win Wanda's heart, does that mean Wraith will have someone special coming?" She noticed Vile's face.

"Oh, by the god of man… He could." Vile's face was now whiter than paper and then he darted off.

-HOMe hope crazy ghosts not come.- HOMe said as he cowered behind Xi.

"Do not worry, I won't let anything happen to you my friend." Xi said while stroking HOMe's head.

-HOMe happy to know Xi-Friend!" HOMe practically squeezed the life out of Xi in a quick, but powerful bear-hug. –When Not-Kitty-Queen coming?- he asked Hawk as he decided to bound alongside him on all fours.

For the Joes that was an almost normal sight; to see a long lanky alien tag alongside their leader. Of course they had seen and experienced much more, not that they let just anyone know that. Especially ones that might be or are aliens themselves.

"NAVY!" Wetsuit said as he tackled Leatherneck, almost into one of Perfection's self prepared table of entrees.

The immediately disappeared, and General Hawk wheeled on his feet to see what he expected to happen in fact didn't, then he notice Perfection smiling triumphantly.

"Where did they go?" He asked, nervously.

"Oh, I just sent them someplace to cool down, or would it be cool up? Oh well, I'll bring back in about five minutes." He said as he sauntered off, springing up banners and strings of ribbon all over the base.

"God help me." Hawk said, he didn't even notice Vile coming up behind him, so when he placed his giant clawed hand on the general's shoulder, he leapt into the air.

"Sorry." Vile said as he made sure the general was calm before going any further. "Got good news, Wraith's insane friends are not coming." Perfection immediately zoomed in.

"What, who's coming?" He himself looked panicked.

"Not coming, and it's Wraith's two crazy, kamikaze comrades." Vile said with a huff.

"Oh, whew." Perfection wiped his brow, "Those two are nuts."

Hawk's eye bulged as he heard this, how crazy did one have to be to be considered nuts by the living incarnation of chaos? He wasn't sure he wanted to know. Just then the X-Men's Velocity flew over head and veered off to the landing zone. Perfection also disappeared at that moment, but appeared moments later with an army of energy clones speedily fixing the base up.

"Alright everybody." Polly's voice came over the speakers. "Get ready for a party, Scion style!"

"Yeah." A silky smooth voice, similar to Barry White's came over the system, "I'm your musically compatible host Wraith, with your co-host and Emcee of chill: Polly. Our first song goes out to those cool cats of courage, the Joes with: 'Great Balls of Fire' by Little Richard. Enjoy cats and kittens." Seconds later the song started playing.

"Alright! Part-tay!" Tabitha said as she came into the section of the base where the picnic was being held. "Oh more food than even Fred could eat!" She said as she ran towards the nearest table, but she was stopped by Perfection.

"Sorry blondie, but this table is for Fred." He pointed to a sign on the table, "He just asked for so much I decided to give him his own table." He lead her to a table labeled "eating". "We eat and sit here."

"Boy for a being of chaos you sure have some specifics for this." Tabitha said, a little shocked.

"Well that's because if anyone ruins this their skulls are mine." Perfection smiled sweetly as he patted the terrified Tabitha on the head and disappeared. He reappeared a minute later walking with the X-Men and Misfits to the tables.

"Hey, can ve request songs?" Kurt asked excitedly.

"Sure thing blue dude." Perfection smiled as he handed him a walkie-talkie.

"So." Wanda started, "When is DM's wife going to get here? He said she's kind of nice to be around." Perfection's face fell.

"Only if you like domineering psychos." He said with a look of disgust on his face, immediately DM gut checked him into a wall from no where. "Right, sorry. No insulting her I forgot." Perfection said as he peeled himself from the wall.

"Just so you remember." DM tossed a grenade in Perfection's hand, who had no time to react and was blown back into the wall.

"Remind me to repay that." He said to Todd as he and Althea passed by.

"Sure thing, yo," Todd said with a thumbs up.

Soon the party was in full swing with little groups with in sectioning off. Mainly X-Men and Misfits, but Tabitha and Rogue occasionally went over to talk with the Misfits, Kitty had her usual fanclub of Lance and Pitor attending her every whim, but HOMe had also joined in, hoping to find a surrogate for the time being. He was overly successful.

"What's he got that we don't?" Lance asked, glaring at HOMe, who was being petted by Kitty, Tabitha and Rogue.

"Da, this is nonsense. Now we are being set aside for a pet?!" Pitor shook his head as he felt a clawed finger tap his shoulder. He looked over to see Vile behind him.

"Call him a pet once more and you'll see exactly WHY I had to be calmed down by HOMe." He stretched his giant clawed hand in front of Pitor's face. He then looked to Lance. "And as for what he has, try a back bone and perhaps charisma, but mainly a backbone." He then sauntered off to leave the now scared Pitor, and plotting Lance to themselves.

"Ya know he is kinda cute." Rogue said, scratching behind what she thought might be HOMe's ear.

"Yeah, like totally. And Vile said he even jumped out of a plane to protect the me in his world." She said, not knowing Vile had intentionally left out many a terrible issues of how and why she was in trouble.

"He's wicked looking if you ask me." Tabitha said as she went back to filing her nails.

-Not-Tabitha-Queen, not have child?- HOMe asked, looking around innocently. Both Rogue and Kitty looked at Tabitha with open mouths, Tabitha was just shocked speechless.

"W-w-what did you say?!" she shrieked right before she fainted.

"Let's not bring up our word, ok HOMe." Vile said as he passed the group and saw Tabitha passed out. "I'll take he to the infirmary." He picked her up with ease in one hand and placed her on the spikes protruding from his back as he at one of the five hotdogs on his plate and walked to the infirmary.

Rogue and Kitty looked back at HOMe who was now over by Jamie and the triplets, all of the chasing someone. Everyone could tell HOMe had misinterpreted the chase of Jamie as a game of tag.

"Think we should stop him?" Kitty asked watching the triplets scream as HOMe chased them.

"Nah, their having to much fun." Rogue said as the wind started to pick up.

Meanwhile Perfection was trying to convince Wanda that he had kept the ice sculpture of her exactly to scale. He was not succeeding at the moment though and was hoping for something to come and distract Wanda, anything. So when the portal contain DM's wife opened he was crossed wit the feeling of wanting to split a pumpkin effigy of her in half and hugging her. He wisely chose neither and just smiled at her.

"Everyone." DM announced to the party. "This is my wife Eileen and my son Colbalt."

The X-Men were almost shocked to see that DM's wife was a anthropomorphic wolf with fire red hair, carring a small child that looked somewhat like her, but also different. They were even more surprised however when DM changed form to a cougar like human.

"And this is my alternate form, you may call CDM." CDM said as he turned his attention to his son and wife. Immediately all the females in the picnic, except for Wanda descended upon the mother and child, altogether disregarding their alien nature.

"Finally, they got them damn lesson you think they would have learned ages ago." Perfection said with a sigh.

"What, looks don't matter? Yeah I know they say they don't care but… well you saw how they responded to HOMe." Wanda shrugged. "Now, I do not believe my chest is anywhere near that large, even in scale." She turned back to the ice statue.

Perfection was about to turn and defend himself when he saw Wraith and Polly at the drink stand having a chugging contest. He was about to say something about it too when a missile landed behind him and sent him flying into his home made cake. When he pulled himself out he could hear the sounds of battle starting and he just curled up into a ball. No one could hear him where he was and he was happy for that as he rocked back and forth whispering assurances to himself and eventually popped back out to see that a squad of insanely dressed men were attacking the Joe base. Of course he was now more concerned with the well being of his picnic.

"Hey who blew up Wanda's chest!" He yelled as he noticed the ice sculpture was now in pieces.

* * *

**AN: **

**Ok first off, Eileen and Cobalt are my friend's as well as CDM and he is letting me use them although thewy have absolutely no relation to the universe he uses them in. Just a small disclaimer he asked me to put in is all.**

**Secondly, COBRA is attacking. Anyone want to request a certain battle?**

**Vile is free**

**HOMe is free**

**Wanda is free**

**Perfection is already planned**

**Misfits and X-Men are free **

**Wraith is free**

**If they're free you can request a battle for them.** ****


	11. Everybody was Kung Fu Fightin’!

**Inter-LOAFERS!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan**** and ****K2**** are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Misfit-Verse**

**AN: Ok so some requests, not a lot, but then again I only have on average 2 people reviewing my story. So this is to be expected.**

**_Everybody was Kung Fu Fightin'!_**

**__**

As the bombs and lasers went off all around the Pit the Joes and Misfit's Scrambled to their usual positions and the X-Men joined them. The Scion's however took the attack very personally, especially CDM who through himself in front of a missile that was intended for Perfection, who in his endless ranting never noticed it. Wraith on the other hand was busy getting drunk with Polly and Eileen was busy generating a force field to protect herself and her child.

"NOT THE PASTRIES!" Perfection screamed as a COBRA BAT crashed into a table of exquisite foods. "NOT THE PIE!" Fred started to use some of the food as weapons against COBRA's ground troops.

"Calm down!" DM had changed back and was now trying to grab Perfection's attention, but it was already to late, he had gone into worried designer mode. "Wraith keep an eye on him." DM set his friend at Wraith's bar and walked away.

"Beer?" Wraith asked, Perfection simply took it and guzzled it down. "Coffee?" Wraith asked holding up a batch of coffee clearly marked "BA's Special Blend: DO NOT EXPERIMENT WITH!", Perfection haplessly guzzled it down. The entire thermos of it.

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOA!" Perfection yelled in excitement a few seconds later.

* * *

Meanwhile the battle was ragging fairly standard as COBRA was being beaten back by the combined forces of the X-Men, Misfits, Scion and HOMe and Vile. It was how they were being driven back though, that caused the Cobra Commander to question his current predicament.

His newest cloaking device had worked wonders at getting past Joe security, but it didn't seem to matter now as a giant robotic dinosaur was tearing through his tanks like Godzilla on holiday. Add in the fact that two odd bug like creatures had infiltrated the new Hover-Base and it was no wonder he was on the verge of fleeing right before his men, which really wouldn't have been anything new to them

"WHAT IS THAT THING?!" The commander hissed in annoyance as he watched the robot playfully toss three tanks into the air and bat them into the horizon with it's tail.

"I don't know, sir. Perhaps a new Joe defense." Destro suggested.

"No, I surmise it belongs to one of those energy beings we detected as it has it's own massive energy source." Dr. Mindbender said as he scanned a few consoles.

"What about those devices can they do their job?" The Commander asked, annoyed the dinosaur had just linked several tanks together and was now playing a jump rope game with them. "WHAT ARE THOSE?!" He screeched as he saw several smaller robot dinosaurs come onto the field, "And why are they pink?!"

"One can only guess." The Baroness said as she pointed to the name "Trinity" painted on each one, followed by an Alpha, Beta, and Gamma symbols.

"They let those maniacs have weapons of THAT DEGREE!?" Cobra Commander whined "And Fidel won't even sell me a nuclear war head…" He was pouting now.

"Sir, if we are going to launch the containment fields we should do it now." Destro said, a little amused at the antics of Trinity, setting up a small baseball game, using the tanks as bases and balls.

"Launch them then!" The Commander said with a hint of obnoxious glee.

The Baroness then pressed a button and the base started to shake as it opened up to reveal to the outside world it's most deadly weapon yet.

* * *

"… What… the … Fuck?!" DM said into his radio as the base opened up. He could hardly believe what he was seeing.

* * *

"They aren't, like serious, are they?" Kitty asked, confused by what she was seeing.

"I wouldn't put it past them." Pietro said in shock.

"But it makes no sense." Lance said.

"Well neither do our three guests." Hank pointed out.

"Um, guys exactly how powerful is this stuff?" Wraith asked as he showed up with the thermos of BA's coffee.

Althea grabbed it instantly and was about to ask him what he did with it when suddenly she noticed everyone was in Hawaiian drag. "You didn't?" She asked in terror, already knowing the answer.

"He was sad about the party being wrecked so…" He was interrupted when a COBRA missile slammed into his bar, "MY BAR!" He shrieked as he stood in shock at the sight.

"Me thinks that was a bad idea." Perfection said with a laugh as he saw Wraith's look go from shock to pure hatred.

"DIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEE!" Wraith shouted as he flung himself into the miniature war.

"Destory a man's beer and you face his wrath. Destroy Wraith's beer and you face death in a very bad mood." DM said over the radio.

"What fool would do that?" K2 chirped in.

"COBRA." Althea watched as the COBRA troops were ripped from their tanks and tossed aside like crazy.

"Um, shouldn't we be worried about him?" Toad asked pointing to Perfection who had replaced his eyes with plastic wobble eyes.

"No, I think he'll be fine so long as he doesn't go into battle." Althea said with a sigh. "You know, I just realized we have no more COBRA lackeys to kick around."

"Yeah." Wanda said looking around to see Perfection walk off towards the battle. "WAIT!" She yelled after him, her voice filled with more concern than she meant.

"Oh come on, my Scarlet Goddess What are they gonna do? Hit me with that giant frying pan of theirs?" Perfection said pointing to the worlds largest cast iron frying pan attached to a giant pair of arms, one holding a spatula.

"Why, yes." Cobra Commander said over a loud speaker as the pan came crashing down on Perfection's noggin.

The impact of the giant metal pan sent shockwaves through the ground so fast and so hard it disoriented everyone and sent K2 sprawling to the ground. The X-Men and Misfits were almost tossed into a wall, but Lance's quick thinking and manipulation of the tremors allowed for a softer landing. When they got up they saw something that made them all freeze. Everyone had expected Perfection to be on his feet sending some crazy remark back at the COBRAs instead he was unconscious and on the ground and COBRA wasted no time in using it to their advantage as they scooped him up into the pan with the spatula and then took off at speeds so high it surprised even DM.

* * *

After the initial shock of having his friend kidnapped passed DM was absolutely livid, and not even his wife's consoling could comfort him. His anger didn't help either as it was wreaking havoc on the Joe power systems making the plans for a rescue all the much harder. Especially since they not only had to rescue Perfection, but Vile and HOMe as well.

"All right DM we get it you're angry. We all are, it's not everyday COBRA gets their grubby little claws on a source of energy that powerful." Logan said with a grunt.

"You think that's why I'm angry. No I'm angry because they took a FRIEND of mine. Not an energy source. A FRIEND! LEARN THE FREAKING DEFINITION!" DM was yelling in Logan's face now and the power fluctuated to normal. "Ahhh, I needed that." He said as he calmed himself down.

"First things first." Hawk said as he spread a map out. "We need to know where they and where they're headed."

"No problem." DM said with a smile, "They have two ways of tracking them they don't even know about."

"Huh?" Scott and Althea both looked confused.

"Mortals. Leave it to them to let the obvious escape. HOMe and Vile, they give off vastly different energy signatures than any being in this world, we can follow that signature. Hell we can zap ourselves an a small army to it." Wraith said, obviously a little angry still. "I'm going to get some air. You can explain it to the flesh bags."

* * *

Outside Wraith had expected to find the remnants of the battle still scouring the landscape, and for the most part they were, but the thing that caught his attention was Wanda. She was standing by where the missile that hit Perfection was, she had an obviously disturbed look on her face.

"I-I-I should have been…" She couldn't even finish.

"Remember, he's almost everywhere at anytime, but even we have our limits. My guess is he teleported you and the statue away from him at the last second." Wraith said as he came up by her. "He's an odd one. No Scion, no person, hell nothing can control him and I'd hate to see the fool that would make him angry."

"What you aren't all powerful?" Wanda joked, but her pain was obvious.

"Oh, we have power beyond measure, infinite really, but we were all mortal once. We all have pains, weaknesses, strengths and hearts. Those are the reasons we are what we are."

"What was he like, before becoming a Scion?" Wanda asked looking at the melting pieces of the statue.

"Only one of us knows." Wraith said trying to avoid the question.

"What about his world?" She was picking a few burnt pieces of wood off the ground.

"Ravaged by constant war and fighting, torn by a cataclysm so great it tore his heart in two to see it happen." Wraith said, he was only being partly honest.

Wanda stopped then and let a tear come down her face. "Why does he care so much? About me, about my happiness."

Wraith sat down on a stool he brought over from the remains of his bar. "The first Scarlet Witch we had contact with, she absolutely agreed with Perfection's ideals: peace, understanding, love and a fair hand. But she was already married and she felt she was too old for someone as "young as him". So she told him if she were a little younger, he might have a chance. So you can see where that led to."

"Yeah, straight into my overly complex life." She grunted. "Does he even know anything about me? I mean it's completely insane to think he does."

"Do you even know him? Have you tried to understand him, his motives, his actions, his concerns?" Wraith asked, his only response was Wanda shaking her head "no". "Then maybe you should come out of that overbearingly obnoxious rock of a mask you wear and try to."

"I'm not changing the look." She said plainly.

Wraith only laughed. "What I mean is stop hiding from those you care about or could care about. Pain isn't the answer, take it from some one who knows." Wraith said rising above Wanda, a strange light enveloping him as he took her to a strange dimension.

"My world, my time. My story so you may learn." The Ghost's word's echoed in her head as she saw a light envelope her field of vision.

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Hawk said as he looked out the window. He felt a hand pull him back, it was DM simply holding his head low.

"As erratic and unpredictable as Perfection is, he is now match for Wraith's subtle deceptions and plays on the field. He does everything for a reason and I wouldn't be surprised if more than one person he comes into contact with has some sort of revelation before this is over." He said calmly as he went back to the table to continue planning Perfection's rescue.

"Why is that?" Hawk asked.

DM paused for a moment, then answered. "Fate, is no illusion. What it is, is a path you are most likely to take, unless something steers you away from it. But that rarely happens, it didn't happen to Wraith and he suffered for more than six-hundred years before he could accept it, and that's when he became who he is now. Free will is there, so is fate, and if you don't pay attention to your life you may just meet the fate no one wants." He never looked up as he explained, no matter how confused the Joe's, X-Men or Misfits got. He wanted his friend back and nothing would stop him from getting it.

* * *

"Ok." Vile stared at the Cobra Commander. "Let's try this again. Release Perfection and HOMe or Mr. I-like-to-play-with-genes will get some flying lessons, with out the wings."

Vile currently had on Dr. Mindbender at his mercy hanging out of one of the bases windows , while Cobra Commander had HOMe and Perfection held hostage with in a comically giant frying pan.

"Can he survive a fall from this height?" Cobra Commander whispered to Destro.

"No sir it's a twelve story drop from here." Destro said with a sigh.

"Ah, ok." The Commander turned back to Vile. "Vile was it? Yes well you see it doesn't quite matter if you drop him, we can always higher another one…"

"WHAT!" Dr. Mindbender screamed outside as a pigeon flew in his mouth.

"Quite! However, I do have another proposition for you." The Commander sat in his chair. "DIE!"

He quickly pressed a button, but as soon as he did he found Dr. Mindbender thrown into his lap and Vile positioned precariously above him with his speared tail pointing down.

"Destro, do something." He squeaked in terror.

"Oh I would sir, but you see I have the slight problem of dealing with his giant sized claw pinning me to the wall." Destro said sarcastically. "And so does the Baroness."

"Well now I think I have a lot more and a lot better bargaining chips, wouldn't you say?" Vile smiled down at the commander.

"Why can't I have the good fighters on my team anymore?" The Commander moaned as if he had the worst cold imaginable.

* * *

**AN: Well, you like?**


	12. The Sufferance

**Inter-LOAFERS!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan**** and ****K2**** are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Misfit-Verse**

**AN: A small chapter dedicated to the calm and patient Wraith. The wisest of the three interLOAFERs he waits in the darkest shadows of tragedy to make his move.**

**_The Sufferance _**

**__**

**__**

"Where am I?" Wanda heard her voice echo in the brightly lit room.

"The past." A calm voice, full of compassion said, "My past."

Soon the room darkened almost all the way to pitch black, save for a wall that showed a seen. A woman and a young man around a lake. They looked very happy, but the woman had an evil curl to her smile.

"My life ended on that beautiful Irish eve. My inheritance passed to my brother, but as he was to young another would manage it for him: my fiancée." The calm voice came back. "I could never really accept the fact that she and her lover had killed me. How could I, I was in love."

The seen on the wall changed, the woman and a strange man were standing over the dead body of the happy young man. It then changed to a grave, the name chipped and torn at by the weather.

"Years would pass an I would wait for her to come to my side while I awaited paradise for the both of us." A strange form took shape over a neatly kept grave. "I waited for so long, even after her death, my foolish young heart kept going."

That wall dies out immediately as another lit up to show a bar full of dead people and ghosts. Wanda knew now whose past she was looking at as a more familiar voice took over narration, though this voice was laced in nothing but cruelty.

"I let my stupid heart go for so long on love, but he changed that one foggy London night. The Ripper, he changed everything, he showed me hate and pain. He made me a new, a killing machine to go on through the centuries one that could never be stopped. There on that night I cast all foolish notions of love, of god, of happiness away. I became something people feared for eternity, I was death."

The wall flashed and abundance of brutal scenes before Wanda. The were horrible, much worse than the films that Beach Head had once shown the Misfits. They were absolutely devoid of any compassion for life, humanity or the soul. When she felt like she was about to break though they stopped and so did the cruel voice. The normal monotonous tone of Wraith's voice took over.

"But I eventually two other spirits would pull me from the psychotic rage of death I was in. Two failed reapers, one so clumsy he could barely walk straight and the other far too confident in his own pathetic abilities."

The wall lit up with a red and brown ghost, similar to Wraith, but different as well. One was brown and tall with yellow eyes. The other was short and round and wore a helmet instead of a hood, his eyes and mouth were all pink.

"We would travel our world causing all kinds of mischief, anarchy and insanity. However those days would soon end as we discovered one shocking secret of our world. God was tied to use through our faith in life, and though we had chosen to abandon him, he would not leave us. He even gave us all a second chance at paradise, Spaz and Cardinal both took it, but I had become to filled with contempt for a being that professed love and free will, yet condoned holy wars and commanded people he said were to be free. I spat in his face so to speak, and I was punished for it."

A searing darkness then pervaded the room. And torturous laughs filled it as Wanda felt like the walls were closing in. Then the voice came back.

"Hell was to good for me though, I was sent someplace so isolated that none would dare come and get me. None would dare rescue the broken shards of my soul. Except one foolish Scion who saw a flicker of hope."

The walls lit up again, but this time the image lit up from below and was fully 3-D. Wraith was propped against a dark wall that seemed to absorb him whenever he moved. Then a strange thing happened a reddish spark of energy hit it and it spat him out. Then a voice came.

_"One with such goodness in his soul and he is to suffer? I don't think so." _An energy orb then surrounded the emerald ghost and disappeared.

"I know that voice!" Wanda said in shock. "That's Perfection."

"Indeed it is. He rescued me from the edge of nothingness. From that point on I was still a broken soul though. I had no reason to go on in my afterlife and it wasn't until I found two other souls cast out from their paradise that I found it."

The image shifted to a London street corner, the living seemingly ignoring the spirits around them. Then the two familiar ghosts showed up on the opposite side of the street, and the image froze.

"God had cast them out for speaking in my defense. It was then that I knew that one part of the bible was correct. He was a jealous god, and unjustifiably so. That is when I felt the spark rekindled, a spark that had disappeared with the arrival of the Ripper's lessons. Hope and courage began to burn brightly in my soul. I took my grievance up with the deity myself."

The image shifted to a large glowing hand batting Wraith around like a fly. Then to a black cloaked figure standing in front of Wraith as several others surrounded him, including Perfection and DM. Then it shifted t Wraith simply holding the large hand above his head, with ease. The black cloak now empty and gone.

"I was shown then, my reason for existing. I was to be the final Scion of Death. No other being in any universe had the fortification to take the title. No one had the courage to stand up to the deities. No one, but me."

Wraith appeared then and looked at her his eyes and form shifting from the lovelorn to the wicked, to the tired look they currently held.

"I held love to close to my heart and for that I suffered. You push it away."

The walls shifted again to show her past to be more precise when she was taken from her family. She couldn't help but cry.

"We both know he couldn't have done anything, but watch and see what he did do."

Wanda watched as the image of a young Pietro ran up to the men in white suits and repeatedly pounded on them and screamed to let her go. Wanda could say nothing, all she could do was watch.

"You locked yourself away from the world after this, because you thought your brother didn't care. But you also already knew he did. So know you have no reason to hide." Wraith's voice was filled with a strange anger. "Don't let this darkness eat your soul Wanda."

She looked at him, a little stunned. He had never called her by name before, always "The one Perfection wants" or "Witch Girl" or something equally as demeaning.

"Now wake up to the world and know that you have people who care." The bright light took over again.

When Wanda regained consciousness she was in the infirmary. She tried to speak and to breathe but found she had tubes stuck down her throat and lungs. She could also hear Hawk yelling at someone.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ALL ABOUT? DO YOU NEED TO TRY AND KILL SOMEONE JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE THE SCION OF FREAKING DEATH!" She could tell Hawk was livid. "FROM NOW ON YOU ARE NOT TO APPROACH A MIFIT OR AN X-MAN, PERIOD! GOT IT!"

"General, the Sufferance is needed on a good number of people to show them the error of their ways." Wraith's calm voice took over.

"Oh really, and does it always have this effect of NEARLY KILLING THEM?" He screamed.

"Yes. The Sufferance can only be seen when the soul is free to connect with another." Wraith said, un-phased by how Hawk was reacting. "And they always survive, they always live to see another, brighter day with the ones they care about."

"Really, so there is no way she could have died." Hawk said trying to keep cool.

"None, I would never allow it." Wraith said simply. "I am death if you remember. I decide when a soul goes on to the next stage, I decide if they go to paradise or eternal suffering." He stopped talking and was about to continue when Psyche–Out said something.

"And what about her mental state? What do you think your 'Sufferance' will do to that?" The crazy Joe sounded more serious than ever.

"The Sufferance makes one aware of them selves and can only be seen by those strong enough to accept it. Of course you could always take the tubes out her and ask her for yourselves."

Hawk and Psyche immediately ran to Wanda's bedside as Wraith passed through a wall to the outside. There he saw DM relaxing and smiling like he always did when he knew something Wraith didn't.

"Oh, why are you so happy?" Wraith asked, watching the stars.

"He's back." DM smiled, "About an hour ago he, Vile and HOMe pulled in with the top four COBRA's on a dune buggy. Right now he and the others are making them suffer through the worst torture imaginable."

"Oh, Karaoke. Think my buds can join?" Wraith smiled.

"Perfection already invited them." DM smiled.

"Damn." Wraith blinked. "What the hell did they do to deserve that?"

"They knocked him out with a giant frying pan." DM elaborated what they both already knew.

"Yeah, but…" Wraith started. "Nevermind."

"So what song do you want?" DM asked holding up a list.

"I take it he's already got the torture song, huh?" Wraith asked looking at the list.

"Yup." DM said smiling.

"Ok, put me and the boys down for our usual." Wraith said.

"Great." DM smiled as he walked off.

* * *

**AN: …**

**Perfection: OH YES, I GET TO TORTURE SOME COBRA MONKEYS! **

**Arcade****: HEY!**

**Perfection: Oh, yeah sorry. Anyway choose the songs you want these pairings or people/drunk parrots to sing.**

**Shipwreck/ Polly:**

****

**Jean/ Rogue: **

****

**Scott/ Kurt:**

****

**Kitty/ Tabitha/ Althea:**

****

**Pietro/ Lance/ Todd/ Fred:**

****

**Gambit/ Pitor:**

****

**Perfection: "The song that doesn't end"**

****

**Wraith, Spaz and Cardinal: "Kung-fu Fightin'"**

****

**DM: "Kaboom-Kaboom"**

****

**Xi/ ****Arcade******

****

**Spyder****/ Angelica/ Lina:**

**Any other requests.**

****

**AN: Well, uh well what do you think so far? God, I need to control my imagination...**


	13. Forge makes another mistake

**Inter-LOAFERS!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan**** and ****K2**** are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Misfit-Verse**

**AN: Some songs have changed and right now only preparations are in swing so get your song in fast if you want it (it might be better than what I have.). Also HOMe and Vile say good bye as Forge accidentally sends them back prematurely. **

**Shipwreck/Polly: "There's a tear in my beer!" (Need name of group for song credit.)**

**Jean/Rogue: "Sunshine- I've got sunshine, on a cloudy day." (Need name of group for song credit.)**

**Scott/Kurt: "I'm too sexy for myself" (Need name of group for song credit.)**

**Kitty/Tabitha/Althea: "I love you…" Barney Theme**

**Pietro/Lance/Todd/Fred: "In the Navy" Village People**

**Gambit/ Pitor: "Mandy" (Need name of group for song credit.)**

**Xi/ ****Arcade****: "Rock Lobster" B-52's**

**Spyder/ Angelica/ Lina: "R-E-S-P-E-C-T" Aretha Franklin**

**Pietro (solo): "Believe" ****Cher**** (Come on you saw it coming, admit it…)**

**DM: "I believe in a thing called love" (Need name of group for song credit.)**

**_Forge makes another mistake_**

**__**

The Xavier institute was all but quite as Forge and K2 struggled to fix the malfunctioning home made Mass Device. The two had started off with good intentions of not arguing and working together, that however quickly deteriorated into a sense of loathing that permeated the mansion. The two were set to kill each other and no force other than the scions themselves could stop them. Except of course, Forge and his inexplicable accident prone nature.

"I'll kill you." Forge said as he held a lead pipe close to his chest, trying to restrain himself from destroying K2.

"Calm down genius. If you kill me bad things will happen." K2 warned as it used a Camera Bot to keep an eye on him.

"But you'll be gone." Forge was smiling like a lunatic. "And I can work on this all by myself."

"You're joking, right? You fried half the mother board." K2 shot back angrily.

"DIIIIIIEEEE!" Forge charged the floating form of K2 and swung the lead pipe. K2 however dodged out of the way just in time for Forge to hit the machine. It started to make a whirring sound after that and the two looked at each other.

"What did I do?" Forge asked.

"I think you fixed it." K2 said, confused by the strangeness of what was going on.

"Should we tell them?" Forge asked.

"They already know." K2 indicated to Forge as the boy looked to the door where DM was standing with a grin.

"Looks like these two can go home, huh?" DM said with a smile as Vile pushed through with a panicked look on his face, dragging HOMe behind him.

"Were going now." He said impatiently.

"But we haven't tested it yet." Forge said

"Now." Vile's glare told the young genius not to argue.

"What happened now?" K2 asked DM as he floated by.

"He's making a stage show to torture COBRA." DM smiled.

"What kind of stage show?" K2 asked warily, remembering the last stage show Perfection put on to torture people.

"Karaoke." DM said with a smile.

"I'll provide a bass boost." K2 said evilly.

"Okay, they're ready to go…" Forge said making sure to stand away from the machine, as well as behind a protector grid.

"I'm seriously questioning the safety of this dev…" Vile started to say, but Wraith's sudden appearance startled Forge into pressing the transport's initiation button.

"Wimp." Wraith said as he floated down the stairs. "Professor Xavier sent me for his whisky and champagne. I'm guessing it's in the office?"

"The professor drinks?" Forge asked, surprised by the discovery.

"Foolish mortal. Even _I _need a drink after being around some of you guys. Especially Pietro." DM, K2 and Wraith all gave a collective shudder.

"Right shall we collect my former favorite liquid sustenance?" Wraith asked as he passed through the floor.

"I hate when he does that." DM frowned.

&&&&&&&&&

Meanwhile at the Pit, Perfection was having a hay day making the karaoke stage. He had already set up the basic machine and was now simply waiting for K2 's inevitable appearance to boost the bass. The stage itself was set up like a small oval that he could multiply himself and Jamie at least twenty times each and still have room for four Pitors and two Hanks.

"Well did you all get to say goodbye?" Perfection asked as he walked into the Mess Hall of the Pit.

"Yeah, wish they could have stayed though." Althea said. "That Vile was really neat."

"He was psychotic." Pitor shrieked.

"Exactly, he was interesting." Althea said with a smile.

"He taught you knew ways of hurting people didn't he?" Lance asked with a smile.

"Yup." Althea nodded, "And a way to keep my dad under control around Storm."

At this Professor Xavier smiled and sighed with a sense of relief. That is until he heard a thunder clap followed by a lightning flash.

"Well, maybe we'd better just stick to the old way." Todd said as he saw Storm chasing Shipwreck dangerously close to the prisoners.

"By the way, how did you guys like the punch I made?" Perfection asked.

"It was okay, a little bitter, but okay." Jean said with a small polite smile.

"What was in it?" Scott asked as he shifted nervously.

"That coffee Wraith gave me, I have to say that coffee I will drink." Then he saw the faces of every Misfit and every X-Men perk up instantly, but the adults, their faces paled to nothing.

"You have no idea what you've done, do you?" Arcade said with an insane smile. Perfection had a blank look on his face.

"The coffee, has an effect on mutants that makes them so energetic and hyper that it makes ADHD look tame." Beach Head said with a groan as he came in. :I'm going to curl up in my bunk with Sgt. Snuffles."

Perfection couldn't help but mouth the question "Sgt. Snuffles?"

To which Pietro zoomed out of the room and came back with a tattered teddy bear. "ThisisSgtSnufflesBeachHead'steddybear.Isn'tthatrightBeachHead?"

Perfection simply looked at it and swiped the bear from Pietro's hand. "A Coinsurer of plushies I see." He handed it to Beach Head. "It's a classic one, DM can fix it to be good as new and worth a fortune."

The entire mess hall simply stared at Perfection, as did Beach Head. Then they let out a collective roaring laughter aimed at both of them. Beach Head grumbled as he walked away, while Perfection simply pulled out a pad of paper and pen.

"Right, so who's singing what to torture our friends out there?" He said it with such a mischievous smile that even the Professor thought about singing.

****


	14. Thoughts of fearful criminals

**Inter-LOAFERS!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan**** and ****K2**** are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Misfit-Verse**

**AN: Now, what COBRA Commander, Destro and the Baroness are thinking…**

**_Thoughts of fearful criminals_**

**__**

"What are they going to do?" Cobra Commander asked as he watched Perfection set up the stage.

"Perhaps they're going to hang us." The Baroness surmised.

"One can only hope." Destro said with a sigh.

"Hang us! But I'm to superior to die!" The Commander squeaked.

"What about me, I'm to young and beautiful to die!" Baroness yelped.

At this both the Commander and Destro burst into a fit of laughter that went on for a few minutes.

"Oh that was rich." Cobra Commander laughed.

"I know sir, it truly was." Destro said, smiling under his mask.

"It almost made me forget about our predicament." The Commander chuckled.

"I hate you two…" the Baroness said under her breath, eyeing both men evilly as she noticed the hyper fast mutant called Quicksilver rushed out dressed in a construction uniform.

"We're doing the navy one, Pietro!" She heard the smallest mutant called Toad yell out.

"Oh, my bad. Hey Shipwreck I need to borrow your old uniform again!" Pietro yelled.

"Again?" The Commander asked of no one. "That boy needs some serious psychological help, someone might mistake him for a fruit."

"You're one to talk." Destro muttered.

"What was that Destro? I couldn't hear you over you're incessant whining." The Commander mocked.

"Oh, you heard my just fine you crazy loon." Destro snapped.

"Well at least I'm not an opera loving pansy of a momma's boy!" the Commander shrieked.

"Don't you dare bring my mother into this you, you cowardly bastard!" Destro yelled. By this time the interLOAFERs were now gathering around the three badies.

"Uh, boys." The Baroness tried to interrupt, but the two hard headed COBRA officials were to busy biting each others heads off.

"Just like an old married couple." Perfection snickered. At this both the Cobra Commander and Destro turned to give him a look of pure hate.

"I'll kill you!" The Commander launched himself at Perfection, but instead of impacting him, he found himself buried up to the neck in sand. When he turned his head he saw that Destro and The Baroness were also buried next to him.

"Way to go sir…" Destro muttered.

"Oh shut up and enjoy the show." The Commander sneered as he saw Perfection erect a sign that read "Karaoke!". "I take that back, Destro. Kill me, kill me now."

"I was about to ask the same thing…" Destro started to cry.

"Me too." The Baroness sniffled.

"Oh god, we're doomed!" The Commander yelled as Shipwreck and his drunken bird took the stage.

* * *

**AN: I know it's a short chapter, but until I find out all the copyrights to the songs I'm using I won't be posting them. I have only a few to get so it's looking good. Also for those who remember my character "Release". I have him in a new story. It's a Resident Evil Fan Fic and he is minus all the crazy personalities. Instead they're their own persons.**


	15. Shipwreck and Polly

**Inter-LOAFERS!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan**** and ****K2**** are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Misfit-Verse**

**AN: "There's a tear in my Beer" is © to the Great Hank Williams. Also, I'm going to mock American Idol the entire way through. Take a guess at who my "Simon" is….**

**_Shipwreck and Polly_**

**__**

As Shipwreck and Polly took the stage, the CORBA's who were buried up to their neck's in sand were only begging to understand how much torture they were going to go through. The Cobra Commander could only shake his head and sob as he watched the sailor and his bird set up a country western motif.

"I know sir I hate country as well." Destro said.

"No, it's not that, that motif is so AWFUL!" The Commander shrieked. Destro simply rolled his eyes and groaned.

"All right everbody." Shipwreck said over the speaker system, it seems that we have some special gust judges today. Courtesy of Perfection and his wonderful ideas at making this a contest ass well. Special Judge number one is: Blind Master!" Shipwreck pointed to the blind karate master who was busy twisting DM's hand away from his doughnut. "Second is _heeeeerrr__…" shipwreck_ pointed to Emma Frost, who was as confused as everyone else.

"I needed a grumpy Brit." Perfection shrugged as he attached a heavy adamantium chain to the psychic.

"And third," Shipwreck continued, "GENERAL WHITHALF!!!" Shipwreck nearly chocked on his own tongue as he read the name.

"Hello!" The general waved as he took his seat.

"Shoot me! I DEMAND TO BE EXECUTED!" The Cobra Commander shrieked as he saw Whithalf.

"Oh shut up." Wraith said as he kicked some dirt in the Commander's face.

"Remind me to kill you when I get out of here." The commander growled, to which Wraith simply laughed like a maniac.

"Okay, let's get this party started!" Shipwreck said

"Oh god no…" Destro whined

_There's a tear in my beer_

_'cause i'm cryin' for you,_

_Dear you are on my lonely mind._

_Into these last nine beers_

_I have shed a million tears._

_You are on my lonely mind_

_I'm gonna keep on sittin' here_

_Until i'm petriified.___

_And then maybe these tears_

_Will leave my eyes.___

_There's a tear in my beer_

_'cause i'm crying' for you, dear_

_You are on my lonely mind._

Shipwreck and Polly both sang the song horribly off key. Although Wraith, DM, Perfection and Wanda (who Perfection had brought out) did not hear it through their earplugs. General Whithalf though, was applauding as he was completely tone deaf.

"MAKE IT STOP!" The Baroness screeched.

"Why isn't Blind Master hating this?" Lance asked as he noticed the karate master relaxing.

"Ninja Displacement trick." Althea said. "He started meditating before loud mouth sang and he's projecting himself somewhere else."

"I wish I could do that…" Arcade said as he slammed his head against a table.

_Last night i walked the floor  
And the night before  
You are on my lonely mind.  
It seems my life is through  
And i'm so doggone blue  
You are on my lonely mind.  
I'm gonna keep on sittin' here  
Till i can't move a toe  
And then maybe my heart  
Won't hurt me so.  
There's a tear in my beer  
'cause i'm cryin' for you, dear.  
You are on my lonely mind._

"SHOOT ME NOW!" Cobra Commander screeched even louder as he started to cry.

"Excuse me, ghostly being." Destro shouted over the music.

"You want something?" Wraith asked as he came over.

"Kill me, please." Destro pleaded. "I'll do anything…"

"Well, sorry bubba, but I'm not here to take souls right now." Wraith patted Destro's head playfully.

"Just my luck…" Destro sighed.

_Lord, i've tried and i've tried  
But my tears i can't hide  
You are (were?) on my lonely mind.  
All these blues that i've found  
Have really got me down  
You are on my lonely mind  
I'm gonna keep on drinkin' till i can't even think  
Cause in the last week i ain't slept a wink  
There's a tear in my beer  
"cause i'm crying for you dear  
You are on my lonely mind._

"Thank you, thank you." Shipwreck said as he and Polly left the stage.

Soon Perfection was up there clapping and making a fool of himself.

"All right, judges, what say you!" Perfection said in a cheesy game show host voice.

"It was horribly off key." Blind Master said "3 points."

"I loved it!" General Whithalf said "Most excellently executed sailor, 10 points!"

"WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING HERE!" Emma Frost shouted. "AND WHY CAN'T I USE MY POWERS?!"

"I stripped them." DM said with a smile.

"Points?" Perfection said as he zoomed over to her.

"ZERO POINTS! IT WAS CRAP, AND THIS ENTIRE 'CONTEST' IS POINTLESS! YOU'RE ALL TERRIBLE, I CAN GARUNTEE IT!"

"Well isn't she just full of life, folks?" Perfection smiled as he took the stage again. "Next up is: DM singing 'I believe in a thing called love'!"

"Shoot me now." Cobra Commander pleaded.


	16. DM gets his groove on

**Inter-LOAFERS!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan**** and ****K2**** are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Misfit-Verse**

**AN: "I believe in a thing called love" is © the band "Darkness"**

**_DM gets his groove on_**

"All right folks, be prepared for the creepiest song I could think of." DM said as he took the stage and commanded the lights to strobe.

"Well if that isn't cheesy…" Cobra Commander began, e was immediately cut off by DM's singing

_Can't explain all the feelings that you're making me feel  
My heart's in overdrive and you're behind the steering wheel  
  
Touching you, touching me  
Touching you, God you're touching me_

DM moved closer to Destro, his clothes now gothic attire with several lace scarves.

"Oh, but of course, let's torture Destro with gay jokes." Destro sighed as DM went on.

_I believe in a thing called love  
Just listen to the rhythm of my hart  
There's a chance we could make it now  
We'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down  
I believe in a thing called love  
Ooh!_

DM wrapped a scarf around Destro's neck and pulled him mockingly closer, though he didn't move, because of being buried neck deep. He also heard the Misfit's and X-Men burst into riotous laughter.

"Remember fourth grade… remember fourth grade…" Destro repeated to himself in a mantra.

_I wanna kiss you every minute, every hour, every day  
You got me in a spin but everything is A.OK!  
  
Touching you, touching me  
Touching you, God you're touching me_

DM then ripped of his shirt to reveal a foam chest made to look like hulking pectorals. He jumped off the stage and then began singing right around Destro.

_I believe in a thing called love  
Just listen to the rhythm of my hart  
There's a chance we could make it now  
We'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down  
I believe in a thing called love  
Ooh! Guitar!_

"Shooot MEEEEEE!" Destro finally screamed as DM started to make pelvic thrusting motions.

_Touching you, touching me  
Touching you, God you're touching me  
  
I believe in a thing called love  
Just listen to the rhythm of my hart  
There's a chance we could make it now  
We'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down  
I believe in a thing called love  
Ooh!_

At the end DM transformed back. Destro; however, was busy crying his eyes out.

"Judges?" Perfection asked as he took the stage.

"6 points, I liked it." Blind Master said.

"8 points, simply marvelous and well executed, uh, um. You're not a soldier are you?" Whithalf said.

"No." DM said, shaking his head.

"Emma?" Perfection asked as he sat on the table near her.

"I despise you all. And I hated the song it was terrible, but the Destro torture was inspired. 4 points." Emma said as she smiled viscously at the Cobra second in command.

"And next up is…" Perfection read from am small card, and smile formed on his face. "Scott and Kurt with 'I'm to sexy'."

The Cobras then desperately tried to escape, but the Cobra Commander had another idea.

"Sir what are you doing?" Destro asked as he heard strange grunting sounds.

"I think I can eat my face off then they'll take me to a hospital and I won't have to listen to this!" The Commander hissed as Perfection passed by.

"No, we'll just fix the damage our selves. Right Spaz?" Perfection smiled to a tall drunk ghost in brown. Cobra Commander then stopped trying to eat his own face.

**&&&&&&&**

**Perfection: Why the hell did he try to eat his own face?**

**Wraith: Like I have a clue, maybe he has issues.**

**DM: He wear a cowl, that's a given.**

**Wraith: Good point. Oh hey, we got spies.**

**Perfection: Um, go away, shows over for now… Go on get…**


	17. Two guys went on stage…

**Inter-LOAFERS!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan**** and ****K2**** are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Misfit-Verse**

**AN: "I'm too sexy" is © Right said Fred **

**Ok, this chapter will most likely make half my audience disturbed and drive the other half into a YAOI-esque frenzy. For those, enjoy. Everyone else, prepare to shudder…**

**_Two guys went on stage…_**

**__**

As Kurt and Scott nervously got on stage they looked around a bit and saw that most of the female X-Men and Misfit's had cameras out and that Perfection was fighting with Wanda about whether or not she even needed one.

"I zink we may have chosen a very bad song." Kurt said as he looked over the audience.

"No I think the song was fine, letting Pietro do our costume's and choreography, that was a mistake." Scott said as he looked at his leather jacket and pants and Kurt's spandex pants and leather jacket.

"Ja, that much I could have told you." Kurt groaned.

"Okay boys. The music starts now!" K2 said from behind as he dimmed the lights.

_I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love_

_Love's going to leave me_

Kurt started bopping and weaving like a lunatic, much to the Cobra's despair.

"Remind me to never insult the Xamot and Tamox's dancing ever again." Cobra Commander said as he was seemingly hypnotized by the horrible dancing.

"Yes…" Destro agreed

"Wish I could reach my money." The Baroness said, struggling to free herself. Everyone in the compound cast a glare at her.

"You strip and you get twelve extra hours in the Danger Room." Logan warned the boys over the music.

_And I'm too sexy for your party_

_Too sexy for your party_

_No way I'm disco dancing_

_I'm a model you know what I mean_

_And I do my little turn on the catwalk_

_Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah_

_I do my little turn on the catwalk_

"You know this one's not half bad." Emma said from the side lines.

"It's a blatant call for attention." Blind Master said in a huff.

"I don't think it's so bad." Whithalf said bopping along to the music as if it where a Brittany Spears song.

_I'm too sexy for my car too sexy for my car_

_Too sexy by far_

_And I'm too sexy for my hat_

_Too sexy for my hat what do you think about that_

_I'm a model you know what I mean_

_And I do my little turn on the catwalk_

_Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah_

_I shake my little touche on the catwalk_

"WHOOO!" Jean and several other X-Men females shouted from the sides.

"TAKE IT OFF SCOOTER!" Tabitha yelled.

"12 Hours!" Logan shouted to remind the two on stage.

_'Cos I'm a model you know what I mean_

_And I do my little turn on the catwalk_

_Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah_

_I shake my little touche on the catwalk_

_I'm too sexy for my cat too sexy for my cat_

_Poor pussy poor pussy cat_

_I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love_

_Love's going to leave me_

_And I'm too sexy for this song_

The two young X—Men left the stage panting as Perfection picked up his mic and started to talk.

"All right who the heck enjoyed the little freakish show of why music videos are looked down upon." Perfection shuddered. "Judges?"

"TEN!!!" Emma Frost shouted as she ripped off her over shirt and tossed it on stage.

"Okay, who gave her coffee?" Hawk asked as he came out with an empty pot of BA's coffee. Toad raised his hand a little.

"Riiiiight." Perfection eyed the seemingly insane Emma Frost and covered his mic as he leaned over to speak with DM, "After the show, drop her off at a cheap motel with a porno, some wine and a German Shepard."

"Oh, then call the police, right?" DM smiled evilly.

"But of course." Perfection turned back to the judges and nodded.

"It blew chunks. Zero points." Blind Master said with a cross face.

"I liked it. 6 points. Whithalf said as he weaved to an imaginary beat.

"Okay folks." Perfection said as he twirled the mic around his neck a few times. "Next up is, Todd, Lance, Pietro and Fred singing 'IN THE NAVY'!" Perfection's eyes almost bulged out of his skull, as did the other Scion's and Wraith's friends.


	18. Mutants sing the Village people!

**Inter-LOAFERS!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan**** and ****K2**** are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Misfit-Verse**

**_Mutants sing the Village people!_**

**__**

"NOOO!" Wraith screamed as he tried to hold Pietro back from going on stage. "You don't KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING!"

"You got something against the Navy?" Wet Suit shouted as he mysteriously reappeared along with Leatherneck.

"No, just this song." Wraith said as he struggled against Pietro's rising momentum.

"He has a strange fear of any Village People songs." DM said as he passed out ear plugs.

"Oh. I'll take some then…" Wet Suit said as DM handed him some ear plugs.

"Wimp." Leather Neck said with a chuckle.

"Maybe, but at least I'll still be able to hear." Wet Suit said with a snicker as he pointed to Lance and Todd taking the stage with Fred. Wraith was still struggling to hold Pietro back.

"I'll take some." Leather Neck said as he sat down on in a chair that just appeared from nowhere.

"Where are those coming from?" Wet Suit asked with an odd look.

"Perfection, the absolute perfect host." Wraith said in a mocking voice as he batted his eyes and held his arms close to his head. Then he realized his mistake as Pietro zoomed onto the stage. His scream was recorded on Mars three hundred years later.

_Where can you find pleasure, search the world for treasure, learn science technology?_

_where__ can you begin to make your dreams all come true on the land or on the sea?_

_where__ can you learn to fly, play in sports or skin-dive, study oceanography?_

_sign__ up for the big band or sit in the grandstand when your team and others meet._

Todd started in a coarse voice. Althea started screaming like a lunatic and even tried to throw her bra on stage. It took Shipwreck, Perfection and Hawk to restrain her, and Beast to sedate her.

_in__ the navy, you can sail the seven seas _

_in__ the navy, you can put your mind at ease_

_in__ the navy, come on now people, make a stand_

_in__ the navy, can't you see we need a hand?_

_in__ the navy, come protect the mother land_

_in__ the navy, come on and join your fellow man_

_in__ the navy, come on people make a stand_

_in__ the navy, in the navy_

_they__ want you! they want you! they want you as a new recruit!_

"I thought you said DM neutralized the coffee effects?" Hawk asked as he and Perfection wheeled Wanda out in a wheelchair.

"I can walk you know." She said in a huff.

"After a Sufferance?" Perfection almost laughed. "Hercules couldn't even walk after the one I put him through."

"What have you got to make people change their ways?" Hawk said.

"More than any mortal can take." Perfection's face hardened instantly.

"Sorry." Hawk said.

"Shoot me." Wanda said as she heard the next verse of the song and sw who was singing it: Pietro.

_if__ you like adventure, don't you wait to enter, the recruiting office fast_

_don't__ you hesitate, there is no need to wait, they're signing up new seamen fast_

_maybe__ you are too young to sign up today, but don't you worry 'bout a thing_

_for__ I'm sure there will always be a good navy, protecting the land and sea_

_in__ the navy, you can sail the seven seas _

_in__ the navy, you can put your mind at ease_

_in__ the navy, come on now people, make a stand_

_in__ the navy, can't you see we need a hand?_

_in__ the navy, come protect the mother land_

_in__ the navy, come on and join your fellow man_

_in__ the navy, come on people make a stand_

_in__ the navy, in the navy_

_they__ want you! they want you! they want you as a new recruit!_

_they__ want you! they want you! they want you as a new recruit!_

"Destro, the first thing we do when we're free: Bomb the Navy." Cobra Commander said with a dull sound to his voice.

"Yes, we must…" Destro said as he eyed DM evilly

"Oh put the joke aside Destro, he obviously spotted your cultured way of living and couldn't stand it being the hick he obviously is." The Baroness said.

"Why thank you Baroness… Don't move." Destro said as he watched DM dumb what looked like ants down her small dirt tomb.

"A hick am I?" DM smiled. "I hope you like my friends the fire Pikmin I know they like soft flesh…" DM laughed darkly.

"Pikmin?" Destro mouthed.

Then Lance's verse came

_...but, but I'm afraid of water_

_... hey...hey look men_

_i__ get seasick even watching it on the TV_

_they__ want you! - oh my goodness_

_they__ want you! - what am I gonna do on a submarine?_

_they__ want you! they want you!_

_in__ the navy_

_in__ the navy, you can sail the seven seas _

_in__ the navy, you can put your mind at ease_

_in__ the navy, come on now people, make a stand_

_in__ the navy, can't you see we need a hand?_

_in__ the navy, come protect the mother land_

_in__ the navy, come on and join your fellow man_

_in__ the navy, come on people make a stand_

_in__ the navy, in the navy_

_they__ want you! they want you! they want you as a new recruit!_

Fred sighed as he finished the last chorus and left the stage with his friends, still wishing they had done the _Phantom of The Opera_ instead of "In the Navy."

"Ok folks onto the judges, judges?" Perfection smiled as he appeared on the judges desk. Emma Frost was just coming to.

"A big fat Zer…" She fell unconscious again.

"I give it a twenty!" Whithalf said with a cheer.

"It only goes to ten though." Perfection explained.

"Oh, then ten." Whithalf smiled.

Perfection simply turned to the crowd and mouthed, "Loco.", and nodded his head slowly.

"I thought it was okay, and Pietro was simply excellent as he scrubbed the stage for an extra effect." Blind Master said. "Seven points."

"How?" Pietro said as he looked at the mop in his hand, "I mean, he's… never mind…" Pietro said in defeat.

"Next up is…" Perfection shook his head with a laugh as he said it. "The Ghostly Three Guys: Wraith, Spaz and Cardinal singing 'Kung-Fu Fightin'"

The Cobra's all turned to see the green clothed ghost and his friends take the stage.

"We're doomed, aren't we?" The Commander asked.

"Sir, we've been doomed…" Destro said as Wraith started to laugh evilly.

**&&&&&&&&**

**"In The Navy" is © The Village People**

**Sorry for the tardiness, school takes precedence, except for when it doesn't. **

**I also decided to cut the amount of songs. After Wraith will be an X-Men group and then a Misfit group. The Perfection sings his and after that, a "special" fluff chapter featuring a song from "Flogging Molly"**

**...please don't sue me...**


	19. Change of plans

**Inter-LOAFERS!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan**** and ****K2**** are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Misfit-Verse**

**_Change of plans_**

**__**

"Be prepared, for entertainment." Wraith said as his laugh ended, and a dark mist rose on the stage. Several zombie like people took place there as Perfection and DM gave each other a confused look. "Change of plans…"

"Oh god he isn't…" DM said with a groan.

"Oh he is." Perfection said as he produced a small pennant and waved it. "I LOVE THRILLER!"

"Thriller?" Ororo said. "I loved that song too!"

"Says the lady who dated Dracula." Pietro quipped, he was quickly beaned in the head by Wanda's steel toed boot. "Ow, those hurt." Then Wraith began speaking in an odd voice.

"_It's close to __midnight__ and something evil's lurking in the dark_

_Under the moonlight you see a sight that almost stops your heart_

_You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it_

_You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes,_

_You're paralyzed_"

His neon blue eyes took an evil delight as Cardinal and Spaz appeared behind him.

"_'Cause this is thriller, thriller night_

_And no one's gonna save you from the beast about strike_

_You know it's thriller, thriller night_

_You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight"_

Cardinal wailed exactly like the original recording.

"_You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run_

_You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun_

_You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination_

_But all the while you hear the creature creepin' up behind_

_You're out of time" _

Wraith's voice took an even creepier tone as the ghost's rose up off the stage, their zombie dancers doing the exact same dance from the music video.

"_'Cause this is thriller, thriller night_

_And no one's gonna save you from the beast about strike_

_You know it's thriller, thriller night_

_You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight"_

Cardinal came in on cue singing in the high pitched voice while Spaz lead the zombies in dancing. Wraith silently moving to the beat of the music.

"_Night creatures call_

_And the dead start to walk in their masquerade_

_There's no escapin' the jaws of the alien this time_

_(they're open wide)_

_This is the end of your life_"

Wraith's eye's moved hypnotically smaller.

"_They're out to get you, there's demons closing in on every side_

_They will possess you unless you change the number on your dial_

_Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together_

_All thru the night I'll save you from the terror on the screen,_

_I'll make you see" _

Wraith spun in a grand spiral, creating a small vortex that began to absorb all that he had brought.

_"That this is thriller, thriller night_

_'cause I can thrill you more than any ghost would dare to try_

_Girl, this is thriller, thriller night_

_So let me hold you tight and share a killer, killer, chiller_

_Thriller here tonight" _

Cardinal too began to spin.

"_Darkness falls across the land_

_The __midnight__ hour is close at hand_

_Creatures crawl in search of blood_

_To terrorize y'awl's neighborhood_

_And whosoever shall be found_

_Without the soul for getting down_

_Must stand and face the hounds of hell_

_And rot inside a corpse's shell_

_The foulest stench is in the air_

_The funk of forty thousand years_

_And grizzy ghouls from every tomb_

_Are closing in to seal your doom_

_And though you fight to stay alive_

_Your body starts to shiver_

_For no mere mortal can resist_

_The evil of the thriller"_

Spaz's charming Bostonian accent warped to that of pure evil, as though reciting a dark verse of one of his spells

"Wow." Cobra Commander said as the song came to an end. "That was actually quite good."

"Yes, now where's the torture in that?" Destro looked towards the Baroness to ask her, but turned away when he saw she was covered in millions of tiny red plants. "Never mind…"

"It's like a facial… that burns." The Baroness said underneath the mask of Red Pikmin.

"All right, not quite the torture method, but damn good nonetheless. Judges?" Perfection said as he took the stage.

"Marvelous!" Whithalf clapped with joy, "A perfect ten!"

"Ten." Blind Master said smiling.

"Get this thing off of me." Emma cried as one of Wraith's zombies was cuddling against here.

"Wraith, stray one." Perfection said, alerting his friend.

"Spaz." Wraith said, the brown ghost simply mumbled a few words and the zombie was gone. "You get it?" Wraith asked as he spied Pietro holding a new camera.

"Yeah." Pietro said, holding it closely.

"Good, I'll want a copy." Wraith said with a smile as he turned back to Emma who was now covered in Pikmin. "DM your crazy red plants are breeding like mad again!"

"Pikmin return!" DM said with out lifiting his head, making a mock motion with his hand to the strange device on his belt. Immediately the tiny red plants zoomed in and disappeared.

"Right, Emma, what's your score?" Perfection said innocently as he put the mic to her face.

"I'll do anything just let me go…" She cried.

"What did you think of the song?" Perfection egged her on.

"A four?" Emma watched Wraith carefully, but it was Spaz and Cardinal not happy with their score.

"Can we add the zombie after the show?" Spaz whispered into DM's ear at the bar.

"Sure, I think necrophilia is illegal in Florida. Right Hawk?" DM said smiling

"Yes." Hawk said, eyeing the Scion nervously. "Am I going to have to black mail officials so this doesn't end up on record?"

"No, she's not going to remember a damn thing." DM smiled evilly as another mental image came to mind. "Oh that's good…" He then stealthily snuck away from the gathering.

**

* * *

**

**"Thriller"** **is © Micheal Jackson**

**Booyah: given the nature of the interLOAFERs you probably will see another Crossover with them. Or do you mean like what happened with HOMe and Vile. 'Cuz those are limited in use.**


	20. The SCARIEST song ever

**Inter-LOAFERS!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan**** and ****K2**** are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Misfit-Verse**

**_The SCARIEST song ever_**

**__**

"Oh, you Cobra's are going to love this next one." Perfection smiled as he took the stage. "Next is, Tabitha, Kitty and Althea singing 'I love you.'" Perfection smiled evilly then as he set the stage for the girls.

"All right snake breaths." Althea said pleasantly as she was still lightly sedated "We are going to sing a lovely song for you." She stopped than and Kitty took over.

"I love you, Barney the dinosaur's theme." She said with her own evil smile as she and Tabby produced two accordions.

"Oh god help them." Wraith said as he quickly passed out more earplugs.

"The good news is, that this is one of the shortest songs in existence." K2 chirped.

"Yeah but we're singing it six times." Tabitha said wickedly.

"Who's been teaching these girls on how to be evil?" Wraith asked as the girls started.

_I love you, you love me _

_We're a great big family. _

_With a great big hug _

_and__ a kiss from me to you _

_Won't you say you love me to!_

Althea sang as of key as her father, if not worse.

"OH GOD!" Destro screeched in horror.

"My BRAINS ARE DECOMPRESSING!" The Baroness shouted

"I have no hope…" The Cobra Commander sobbed.

_I love you, you love me _

_We're a great big family. _

_With a great big hug _

_and__ a kiss from me to you _

_Won't you say you love me to!_

Tabitha sang more on key, but still had a rocky voice.

_I love you, you love me _

_We're a great big family. _

_With a great big hug _

_and__ a kiss from me to you _

_Won't you say you love me to!_

Kitty's verse was perhaps the worst. Her voice was so strong that it shattered Arcade's glasses. Althea was about to sing again when Perfection rushed onto the stage faster than even Pietro could follow.

"Alright girls that was lovely, but we're running low on time, so we're going to roll this last one out on a lottery." Perfection said as he produced a large hat with slips of papers in them, he reached in and grabbed one. "Before I read this lets hear from the judges."

Perfection looked over to see that Emma Frost was unconscious, Blind Master had vanished and Whithalf was playing a game of checkers with Cardinal.

"Never mind. As of now everyone wins a hundred dollars." Perfection said looking at the judges table once more. "And next is… Pietro singing 'Believe'?" Perfection, in all his countless years of life could not draw upon a similar experience that he could use to react properly to this surprise. He was the only one who looked confused.

**&&&&&**

**"I love you" is © Barney. If you steal it, you have no life…** ****


	21. Scary Bad Song

**Inter-LOAFERS!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan**** and ****K2**** are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Misfit-Verse**

**AN: "Believe" is © Cher **

**( ) Denotes Narrotor addressing a Scion.**

**_Scary Bad Song_**

**__**

Pietro took the stage almost immediately. Perfection however was still on there experiencing technical difficulties of the brain.

"But, he's a guy…" He tried to reason aloud.

"The boy has issues." Cobra Commander muttered as Wanda, tired of being in the wheel chair got up and guided the confused Scion off the stage.

"All right everybody, get ready for a great song by an even greater woman!" The compound was silent.

_After love After love After love After love_

_After love After love After love After love_

_After love After love After love After love_

"Who saw this one coming?" Cobra Commander asked aloud over the music. The entire base raised their hands.

"I suggest we get the young man a gift of free family therapy sessions, I uspect this has to do with a lack of paternal attention and emotional connection." The Baroness said quietly. Destro simply gave her a look.

_No matter how hard I try_

_You keep pushing me aside_

_And I can't break through_

_There's no talking to you_

_It's so sad that you're leaving_

_It takes time to believe it_

_But after all is said and done_

_You're gonna be the lonely one, oh_

_Do you believe in life after love_

_I can feel something inside me say_

_I really don't think you're strong enough, no_

_Do you believe in life after love_

_I can feel something inside me say_

_I really don't think you're strong enough, no_

_What am I supposed to do_

_Sit around and wait for you_

_Well I can't do that_

_And there's no turning back_

_I need time to move on_

_I need a love to feel strong_

_'Cause I've got time to think it through_

_And maybe I'm too good for you, oh_

_Do you believe in life after love_

_I can feel something inside me say_

_I really don't think you're strong enough, no_

_Do you believe in life after love_

_I can feel something inside me say_

_I really don't think you're strong enough, no_

_Well I know that I'll get through this_

_'Cause I know that I am strong_

_I don't need you anymore_

_I don't need you anymore_

_I don't need you anymore_

_No I don't need you anymore_

_Do you believe in life after love_

_I can feel something inside me say_

_I really don't think you're strong enough, no_

_Do you believe in life after love_

_I can feel something inside me say_

_I really don't think you're strong enough, no_

_Do you believe in life after love_

_I can feel something inside me say_

_I really don't think you're strong enough, no_

_Do you believe in life after love_

_I can feel something inside me say_

_I really don't think you're strong enough, no_

The verses came in Pietro's signature fast talk., yet strangely it improved upon his singing. The Cobra's however were as confused as all hell.

"What just happened here?" The Commander demanded to know.

"The Author got a small case of writers block." Wraith said as he passed by. (Please stop mentioning the author and/or speaking to him please.)

"Why? It confuses the foolish mortals." DM defended their position.

(Because it also confuses the READERS!)

"Oh, right the OTHER foolish mortals…" DM said in understanding.

(I give up…)

"Who are they talking to?" Hawk asked Professor Xavier as he watched Wraith and DM chat into the air.

"I don't think we want to know…" Xavier said as he took a gulp of his wine.

"All right folks, next is my song… "The Song that doesn't END!" Perfection said as he got on stage. "It lasts a total of six hours normally, but I think I'll shorten it by having everyone join in…" Perfection laughed like a maniac.

"Destro." The Cobra Commander said. "Kill me."

Destro was to busy crying to answer and the Baroness was trying to comfort him.

"What's his problem?" The commander asked.

"He has a phobia of puppets." Baroness said simply.

"Well everyone fears puppets, but it's the marionettes you have to be careful of." The commander said. Destro and the Baroness could only stare.


	22. This is the torture that doesn’t end!

**Inter-LOAFERS!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan**** and ****K2**** are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Misfit-Verse**

**AN: "(This is) The Song that doesn't End" is © LambChop's play Along. I think…**

**_This is the torture that doesn't end!_**

**__**

"Lights…" Perfection snapped his fingers as a row of lights flashed on above him.

"Camera…" DM snapped his fingers and K2 transformed into a heavy duty camera.

"Action." Wraith finished the all to common saying and Perfections was off.

"This is the song that never ends,

it just goes on and on my friends,

Some people started singing it not knowing what it was

And they'll continue singing it forever just because,

This is the song that never ends."

His was perfectly on key with every note. Then DM took over, making sure to add in his own twist.

"Ésta es la canción que nunca termina, él apenas va en y en mis amigos, alguna gente comenzada a cantarlo no sabiendo cuál era y continuarán cantándolo por siempre apenas porque, ésta nunca es la canción esa los extremos!"

DM sang it in perfect Spanish hitting every note at just the right key. Wraith was up next.

"Dhis is dhe song dhat neva' ends,

it jus' goes on an' on my friends,

Some people starte' singin' it not knowing what it was

An' dhey'll continue singin' it foreva' jus' because,

Dhis is dhe song dhat neva' ends!"

Wraith's Irish accent came through full force.

"There not half bad." Cobra Commander said as he bopped his head to the beat. "And this song isn't as bad as I though it would be.

"This is the song that never ends,

it just goes on and on my friends,

Some people started singing it not knowing what it was

And they'll continue singing it forever just because,

This is the song that never ends!"

Arcade took over his voice like a cat caught in a bus engine just starting up.

"Kill me…" The COBRA's all screamed in unison.

"This is the song that never ends,

it just goes on and on my friends,

Some peo…"

Perfection had taken over again, but was suddenly squashed by a giant metal sphere.

"I knew P had a magnetic personality, but that's just ridiculous…" Wraith said as the sphere rolled off his friend and the X-Men and Misfit's went tense. Then the sphere opened up and out stepped Magneto.

"Be glad I need you cooperation, Cobra Commander, or you might be forever stuck with these rejects of evolution." Magneto sneered at DM and the semi-flat Perfection.

"Mommy…" Perfection managed to squeak out.

"YOU SQUASHED HIM!" Wanda screeched. "The only guy who's actually cared how I felt, and you SQUASHED HIM!" Wanda's eyes were filled with an angry fire.

"Mount Saint Wanda's about to blow. Duck and cover!" Todd called out as he jumped behind what remained of the judges table.

"Wanda, I do not have time for this." Magneto said as he lifted the COBRA's out of their sand prison. "Will you help me with what I need?"

"Only if you have a telepath wipe our memories of this event." Cobra Commander bargained.

"Deal." Magneto said as three more spheres came down. All of them nailing a scion, Perfection for the second time.

"You know the last idiot who tried that…." Wraith said as he simply walked out of the closed sphere. "Ended up with my boot print on his upper intestines!"

"What?" Magneto said, staring in shock at the scion.

"I'm not throw back to anything you idiot, I'm a DEAD MAN!" Wraith bellowed.

"Yes, you are." Magneto pulled a metal stake from the ground with his magnetic abilities and focused it on Wraith.

"Why do they never listen…" DM said in a muffled voice from beneath the other sphere that began to life.

Magneto then launched the stake at Wraith, only to find the emerald spirit had shifted his position to right in front of him. His sky blue eyes glowing an angry white.

**&&&&&&&**

**AN: Get ready for a very ANGRY Wraith.**


	23. Bad News

**Inter-LOAFERS!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan**** and ****K2**** are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Misfit-Verse**

**_Bad News_**

**__**

"WHOA!" Perfection said, popping in between Wraith and Magneto. "We don't want to do that Wraith. And you, go ahead and take them, just leave everyone alone. Or trust me, you will find out even I have my limits." Perfection glared at Magneto, a strange electricity crackling over his eyes.

"Very well." Magneto said as he tossed all the COBRA's into their spheres. "We shall meet again. And next time I shall not spare you."

Wraith simply narrowed his eyes in rage as Magneto stepped into his sphere and took off.

"What was that about!?" Hawk screamed at Perfection. "You two just lost us THE HEADS of COBRA!"

Perfection simply pointed to the bases edge. All Hawk could see was what looked like people, but they were to shadowy to make out or even positively identify.

"Asses…" Wraith said as his eyes shined white again. "I'll take care of it." In a flash he was gone.

&&&&&&

"MAVEN, ALTERAN!" Wraith appeared in the Scion's cathedral. "OUT HERE NOW!"

In only a few seconds Maven and his twin were out in the light. Both looked irritated and Maven looked like he had just woken up.

"What's this about Wraith?" Maven asked in a yawn.

"Arm yourself." Wraith said as he pulled his twin daggers from their holding dimension. "You didn't listen."

"So we followed you…" Alteran began.

"You interfered." Wraith said watching his opponents summon their staves.

"How so?" Maven smiled

"Magneto, he had something planned with the COBRA's. What was it?" Wraith asked calmly.

"We don't know what you're talking about." Alteran shouted.

"We saw his cronies cloaked in the shadows you and your brother make. WHAT DID YOU TELL HIM!" Wraith lunged at the brothers who raised their staves to defend. They were however the younger and less experienced by far. "I have lived FAR to many centuries to let your scheming ways kill off my friends happiness. WHAT DID YOU TELL HIM!" Wraith screamed as he flung the staves across the room and pressed the blade to their necks.

"SILENCE!" A voice from above called. An old man watching the fight, Mosius, Scion of Creation and the last of his race. "They are not responsible ghost, it has chosen once more."

The three Scion's all paled, well Maven and Alteran did. Wraith simply turned and walked out, he knew the graveness of the situation and he needed to inform his friends.

&&&&&&&&

"What was that about anyway?" Hawk asked, an hour had passed since Magneto's interruption and clean up.

"Other Scion's interfering in your world." DM said as he reclined in a chair near the Misfit TV.

"But you're interfering." Wanda said as she sat next to Perfection who suddenly had a Cheshire cat grin. "How's that any different?"

"We came her for fun, and entertainment. No sinister ideas in store, which is perfectly legal by our standards. However, interfering to mess with each other is considered bad form, and very naughty." DM said with a smile.

"Yes, it is." Wraith said as he appeared. "A word…in private." He passed through to the basement.

"We'll be back in a sec, babe." Perfection said as he received as very unnerving glare from Wanda. "Right, no using such terms…" Perfection disappeared.

&&&&

"What's the deal?" Perfection asked.

"It's chosen." Wraith said in a dark tone. "It's in this world and it's powerful this time, very powerful."

"Oh, well there goes my day." Perfection said as he slumped foreword. "Think we should tell them?"

"Most definitely. It's their world after all." Wraith said with a sigh. "In the morning. DM, you should tell the Professor now. I'll tell Duke and Hawk. P, if you can tell Wanda, just don't let it leak."

"Right, don't want to start an unwanted panic." Perfection said as he walked up the stairs, the other two scions following with glum faces.

"I don't like that look…" Duke said as he saw the three friends.

"Problem in your world?" Wanda asked with an innocent look. Perfection couldn't help but flinch.

"We should talk…" Wraith said to Duke. "Get Hawk too."

"Yeah, I guess I should tell you too." Perfection said. "We need someplace private." In a flash Perfection and Wanda were gone.

"What's going on?" Duke asked, suddenly aware things were looking bad before they even started.

"Let's just say, we got company…" DM said as he too disappeared.


	24. When we were only beginning

**Inter-LOAFERS!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan**** and ****K2**** are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Misfit-Verse**

**_When we were only beginning_**

"Where are we?" Wanda asked as she and Perfection appeared in the middle of a vast blackness.

"The beginning." He said simply. "Watch."

In a sudden burst of energy and matter Wanda saw before her the universe spread and evolve. Chunks of rock and fire formed solid spheres and began circling the giant balls of gasses that would become their suns.

"Creation for life was the end for the Enerlists." Perfection said in a sad tone. "They were beings of pure energy that existed in the ReVerse. The exact opposite of a universe, where matter and space are condensed into nothingness and energy was the course of existence."

"That's so sad… I think." Wanda was confused as to what this was about. Then Perfection's image blurred in a million different directions and he disappeared.

"One survived creation, Mosius, he began to watch as small forms of life sprouted from matter, energy and space." Perfection surprised her from behind. "Then he found the twelve, the twelve energy sources of his last dying people. Mosius in his great wisdom saw hope for this new universe, this new way of existence, and he begged his dying people to share their energy with the beings that would be made in this new way. Eleven of them saw his wisdom and released their energy into space and time, to seek out and find a compatible soul. In doing this he tied himself and his people's remaining energies to the new universe."

"What about the last one?" Wanda asked.

"The last one has sworn vengeance on all creations, he sees them as his people's murderers. He is the thirteenth Scion. He is the Scion of Evil, of Un-Creation. He won't rest until all life in all universes is extinguished." He locked eyes with her and she could see a great concern and fear growing with in him. "And he is in your world."

"What?" Wanda said in shock. "Why? Why my world, how can we stop him?"

"We don't know how he chooses most of the time, but I can tell you with one hundred percent certainty that this time is for revenge." Perfection watched the earth form into a ball of rock.

"Revenge against who?" Wanda asked, fearing the answer. Perfection's silence greeted her. "Please tell me." Still silence and she started to walk away. "You want me to love you, you want me to trust you. Yet you show me none of these things. You know everything about me and I know nothing of you." Silence again and she turned her back walking into the darkness.

"When we were beginning…" Perfection started and Wanda turned, "When we first began as Scions we were different people, we didn't know what our powers were really for, how to use them, why to use them."

"Perfection?" Wanda was afraid of what he was saying.

"I'm from what's called the Primary Universe. The universe that is unaltered by change, it spawns new universes through every decision every action and every thought." He took a breath. "We have no heroes, no saviors, hell we're lucky if we can help each other. Back then, I kept looking for the best in humanity, searching and clawing past the darkness. Then I found the realm of the gods, beings of energy really, but they disliked my discovery so they punished me by killing everything I knew."

"A world of villains and you were their first hero, huh?" Wanda smiled.

"No, I was just another villain. My powers possessed me then, my strength overwhelmed me and I challenged the gods knowing I would win." He watched the earth as Wanda stared at him. "I never thought what my powers would do to my world when the gods brought their warrior in." Suddenly a giant flame extended from the sun and flew towards the earth. "A monster made from the sun's fire, it consumed everything, and I brought my power to full force." Just then a section of the earth blew itself apart. A crater the size of Mexico was left. "I destroyed the beast and the gods in one blow, but I forgot where I was…" That's when Wanda saw the location of the crater. The entire eastern seaboard of America was gone. "I.. I… I had become something worse than the monster. I became what I fought so hard to disprove. I became obsessed with my revenge, with my emotions with what I wanted that I couldn't see the innocent's in front of me."

"We all make mistakes, and to think you would be any different would kind of scare me." Wanda said putting her hand on his shoulder. "Besides couldn't you just fix it?"

"No, there our powers are limited." Silence fell, then Perfection spoke once more. "From then on I swore my powers, my strengths would never harm another being. I removed myself from that world, I can never return."

"But that doesn't explain…" Wanda started.

"By your time it would have been about seventy years ago, DM, K2, Wraith and I stumbled across a world that he had enslaved. He was going to use the people to build a war machine that could destroy an entire universe. We stopped him, but to do so I had to break my vow, I had to destroy the body he possessed there., only the raw chaotic force that destroyed his people can destroy the bodies he possess'." Silence lingered as Perfection's words came to Wanda.

"So, you're going to have to break the vow again." Wanda asked, Perfection only nodded. "It's all right, to be afraid. I was afraid of my powers at first, and you, you have complete control over yours."

"Yeah, sometimes that's the problem." Perfection sighed "Well I've kept you here long enough, so lets go back, huh?" He cracked a weak smile.

"Not before you tell me something." Wanda said as they appeared on the X-Men's gazebo. "What's your real name?" Perfection simply smiled as he leaned in and whispered into her ear. "That's such a dorky name!" She giggled.

"Now you know why I call myself Perfection." He said with a small laugh.

* * *

"So, vat you saying is…" Kurt began to ask. Wraith's plan to explain things to the adults had backfired when the Triplets caught wind of the information and now he and DM were bust explaining it to both the X-Men and the Misfits. 

"What I'm saying is, is that when he shows up ALL the Scions are going to unload on his ass with everything they have." DM said as he rubbed his temples. "Do you get it now?"

"Da." Peter said in a grim voice.

"Yeah…" Bobby said as he cringed downward.

"They're back." Wraith said as he appeared.

"Finally!" Pietro said in a huff as he tried to speed past the emerald apparition, who quickly caught Pietro's collar.

"Whoa, their Speeds. Give them some time, P's had to explain a LOT more than just this." Wraith said with an edge of annoyance.

"He took her to the Verge?" DM asked in shock. Wraith only nodded.

"What's the Verge?" Spyder asked curiously.

"A place Scions aren't supposed to bring anyone else: OUR dimension. I can't even bring Eileen and Cobalt with me when I go there." DM said in a concerned voice.

"Well considering the idiot that touches her will most likely find himself being the new definition of "Owies, zowies" I wouldn't worry to much." Wraith said with a chuckle and then a sigh. "I remember when Karma and I were like that."

"Aw the ghosty misses his missus." Pietro said while still hanging by his collar.

"We were never married idiot." Wraith growled.

"Well maybe that's the problem." Fred said as he pulled out a famous relationship book.

"Oh god now, Blob's in psychologist mode!" Jamie screamed.

"Everybody run!" Arcade backed him up. Wraith was the first to run, but DM caught him and tied the green ghost to a chair.

"No, I tried telling you this thousands of times, Now you listen!" DM said in a triumphant laugh. Wraith's screams and curses could be heard for a mile and even on some satellite radios.

And off at the X-Mansion's Gazebo Perfection and Wanda simply stared at the mansion with an odd look on their faces before they finally turned to the rising sun and fell asleep holding each other.

**

* * *

****AN: Awwwww! How cute**

**--is pelted by an empty flask--**

**Wraith: You're about 2 month's late asshole.**

**Hey, I was busy!**

**Wraith: I'm your freaking ALTER EGO! You weren't busy, you were just getting "training" for your "job"**

**Shut up.**

**Wraith: Make me.**

**¬.¬ You know I think I will….**

**Wraith: --mumbling sounds--**

**Much better!**


	25. Other Issues

**Inter-LOAFERS!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan**** and ****K2**** are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Misfit-Verse**

**_Other issues_**

"So, when's this really bad dude going to show up?" Bobby asked DM as the Scions and Misfits walked into the mansion. It had been a day since the Scions told the two teams about the mysterious thirteenth Scion.

"Well, we don't know. He just shows himself when he's ready I guess." DM said, his eyebrows taking a look of discomfort.

"Oh." Bobby said looking a little afraid.

"Hey, don't worry kiddo, we Scions can take him no problem." Perfection said, trying to smooth the emotions out.

"Yeah, if by take care you mean distract." Wraith said grimly as he passed Perfection by.

"What's eating him?" Perfection asked, jerking his thumb in Wraith's direction.

"I made him sit down with Freddy for a bit and talk about his issues." DM smiled a little.

"Asshole." Wraith grumbled as he vanished.

"Seriously where does he go when he does that?" DM asked again.

"I wish I knew, but he always comes back with little umbrella drinks…" Perfection said as he wandered off in a random direction.

With in a few minutes he came upon Storm and Shipwreck. Storm was, as always, fighting off Shipwreck's clumsy and idiotic advances. Perfection couldn't help but giggle a little at the grown man's attempts. When Storm finally left the room in a huff of anger, Shipwreck finally noticed Perfection's giggling form.

"Like you could do any better." Shipwreck said with a tinge of annoyance.

"Well considering I am in the middle of wooing Wanda. No, but I could give you a few pointers." Perfection said with a smile.

"Oh, and what's a twenty some year old punk gonna teach me that I don't already know?" Shipwreck said with a proud air.

"Seven thousand, technically." Perfection corrected the sailor.

"Come again?" Shipwreck asked, a little confused.

"I'm more like seven thousand years old technically. I've never bothered to do the math." He smiled a little. "So you want some help?"

"Wait, seven thousand?! She's only barely eighteen!" Shipwreck said as he went into over-protective-father-figure mode. "No WAY! Are you going to date her!" he screamed.

"Uh, technically isn't it up to her?" Perfection asked scratching his head in general confusion.

"NOT WHEN IT'S A CRADDLE ROBBER!" Shipwreck bellowed, and soon the people of the house came running.

"What's going on here?" Logan asked looking on as Shipwreck pointed an accusing finger at the confused Perfection.

"Still trying to figure that one out." Perfection said with his usual ear to ear smile.

"Pops?" Althea asked as she came in and saw her dad's angry veins popping out, then she asked Perfection, "What was the last thing you told him?"

"Just my general age." Perfection looked at the furious father and shrugged "No biggie, right."

"Depends." Althea said quickly circling her father. "How old are you?"

"Around seven thousand give or take a millennia." Perfection shrugged.

"Wow, that's… old, yo." Todd said as he came in.

"So?" Perfection asked, confused still.

"SO!" Shipwreck shrieked as he snapped out of his angry pose. "SO I FORB…" Just then Wanda came into the room and an idea flashed into Shipwrecks mind, "I FORBID WAN…" The next thing that came from the house was the sound of Shipwreck being launched into high orbit, straight into the ceiling.

"Don't even try it." Wanda said as she came down from her small bit of anger. Everyone else came out from their hiding spot. "And thanks Althea."

"Thank the triplets, they made it." Althea said as she used an odd device to pull Shipwreck from the ceiling. Then DM suddenly appeared to investigate.

"Nice, what is it?" He asked, poking at it curiously.

"It's a gravity flux device." Althea said. "I just used it to knock my pops into the ceiling before he said something really stupid."

"Like?" DM asked still looking at the device.

"That he would absolutely forbid Wanda from dating Perfection." She said smiling.

"But he already did that." Perfection said as several anime-esque tears poured from his face.

"Did he say the whole thing?" Althea asked.

"No…" Perfection said, then he caught on and a pair of small horns grew out of his head. "No... AWAY!" Then he and Wanda were gone.

"Why'd you do that anyway?" DM asked Althea as the audience dismissed themselves.

"I owed him for letting that Vile guy show me some new moves, that and he makes Wanda happy." Althea said smiling.

"Really?" DM sounded surprised.

"Yeah, she actually woke up today and was smiling. She never smiles in the morning." Althea said as she drug her father away.

DM just smiled as he realized his friend was finally succeeding in his goal. Then the question of why she would smile in the morning came to him and a sense of sheer dread came over him.

"PERFECTION! WHAT DID YOU DO!" DM said as he passed through a portal and onto a dance floor with his Wanda and Perfection dancing up a storm.

"Oh, she's a dancing queen." DM said in shock as he watched them do the tango, the waltz and another dance he would never pronounce correctly because it was in French. When the couple finished Perfection noticed DM and walked over to him with Wanda.

"What now?" He asked, expecting the worst.

"Nothing, this what you two were doing last night?" DM asked with a smile.

"No." Perfection said as DM's smile faded. "I took her to another world last night." DM was beginning to get worried. "It was magical, sensational and wondrous." Perfection's eyes started to take an anime type look.

"Ok…" DM said looking at his friend, a little frightened.

"He took me to a place down south." Wanda said batting the back of Perfection's head. Now DM was really worried, but thankfully Wanda was smart enough to realize what he was asking. "Oh, no, not _that_ south. He took me to an amusement park."

"Oh." DM sighed. "Good, now keep an eye out for trouble, ok."

"You know I will!" Perfection said, still oblivious to what the conversation was about.

"I was talking to her." DM said in all seriousness.

"Hey!" Perfection complained as his friend disappeared.

"Come on!" Wanda said, tugging on Perfection's arm as the music started again. "It's a slow dance now." Perfection immediately followed.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait. Some medical issues have been getting to me. I'll have another chapter up around tomorrow or Saturday.**


	26. Another War to End Wars

**Inter-LOAFERS!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan**** and ****K2**** are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Misfit-Verse**

**Booyah****: I'll be deleting that one soon. It was a fan boyish impulse that I now realize I cannot complete due to lack of FMA knowledge.**

**RedWitch****: Thanks, but it's not so much an illness as being swamped with X-Rays, CatScans and MRIs to see if I have something. **

**_Another War to End Wars_**

It was a calm peaceful morning at the Xavier institute. A day that began like many others, no noise, no screaming, no-

"HELLOOOOOO!" Pietro shouted from the Mansion's lobby.

Misfits.

"Oh, great." Rogue said as she took a seat at a chair in the kitchen, then she noticed Althea and Todd hiding behind the counter. "Oh gawd Ah think Ahm gonna be sick." Rogue said as she rushed out of the room, right past Perfection and Wanda.

"What's got her worked up?" Perfection asked as the southern goth disappeared.

"I don't." Wanda said, then she saw Todd and Althea. "Now I do." She said pointing.

"Honestly you'd think they'd be a bit more discrete considering who her father is." DM said as he showed up with the other Misfits.

"That was fun!" Daria said as she held a strange egg in her hand. "We got a new pet! See?"

"Oh look an overgrown alligator egg." Wanda said with mock enthusiasm.

"Actually, it looks more like a dinosaur egg." DM said as he turned it over. "Utah Raptor if I'm not mistaken."

"Eh, looks more like an Ovriraptor egg if you ask me." Perfection said with a glance.

"Possible." DM said as he gave it back to the girls, "Just remember to keep it warm."

"Preferably in a pot of boiling water." Lance said grumbling as he and the other Misfits went off to bug the X-Men.

"What crawled up his but and died?" Perfection asked with a look of annoyance.

"I think a lungfish." DM nodded. "TV?"

"Sure!" Perfection smiled, "Wanda gets to choose the show?"

"We vote." Wanda said, trying not to be in the spotlight that Perfection had a habit of putting her in.

"Cool." Perfection said as he placed Wanda on the couch with only a thought. "Ok, we have Cool Runnings, Monkey Trouble and 'The Great Panda Adventure'." He said the last one in a mocking voice just before he tossed it over his shoulder.

"Hey!" DM said in offense. "That has my vote!"

"Well I say monkey!" Perfection said.

"And I want Cool Runnings." Wanda said just before she realized what was happening. "Oh god."

"PANDA!" DM said as he stood up and flattened the couch backwards.

"MONKEY!" Perfection said as the carpet turned itself into a fort.

"PAAAANNNNNDAAAAAA!" DM said as the couch whipped in front of him to make another fort.

"Oh god, what are they doing!" Scott asked as he and Jean came in.

"Oh, just a little disagreement." Wanda said as Jean helped her up.

"About what?!" Scott screamed in anger.

"Favorite animal." Wanda answered, "Better get some popcorn, this could take a while."

"Popcorn right here." Wraith said as he appeared behind Scott. "God I love these shows!"

"You're a sick twisted being." Scott said with a sideways glance as he turned to face Wraith.

"Yeah," Wraith said popping an invisible handful of popcorn into the darkness of his hood. "What else is new?"

"Mein Gott!" Kurt screamed as he came in, "The TV, be careful of the TV!" Just then a vat of mashed potatoes covered Scott's right side.

"Of course." He said as he wiped the outside of his glasses off with a sigh.

"MONKEY'S CAN FLY!!!!" Perfection said as he was about to launch a bubbling cauldron at DM.

"WAIT!" DM shouted, "She'll be pissed." He pointed to the cauldron.

"Oh, good point…" Perfection said as he sent the cauldron somewhere else and chucked the unfortunate Polly who had chosen to fly by at that moment. "Better?"

"Yup." DM said as he dodged the screaming Polly missile.

"I thought I heard…" Althea started as she and the other Misfits came running in, "Polly… screaming." The Misfits were once again entranced by the insane food fight going on between the two scions.

"Oh cool, yo, can I join!" Todd asked as he hopped over to Perfection's side.

"That depends, which side do you support soldier?" Perfection asked, imitating General Whithalf's voice perfectly.

"The Monkies, sir!" He said with a salute.

"Then send over the 'tater tots of d00m!" Perfection said, then just as quickly Arcade sped over to DM's side and started to speak in nothing but internet "leet" speak and sent a vat of gravy sailing at Perfection's fort.

"Duck and cover!" Perfection yelled as the tidal wavy of gravy poured over him and Todd.

"Nobody covers my Toddles in gravy and gets away with it!" Althea screamed as she joined Perfection's team.

"Launch the noodles!" Perfection said, imitating a well known muscular sailor who loves his spinach, and Althea did just that. The noodles covered DM's fort.

Then things started to get crazy as X-Men and Misfit alike chose sides and joined in the massive food fight, that had spread to the entire lower floors of the mansion.

"Tell me Hawk, why is it I don't let Logan stop this?" Professor Xavier asked.

Just then Logan came running by with a katana made of cheese and was chasing Bobby with it and he was screaming "PANDA!"

"Nevermind…" Professor Xavier said as he pulled out a bottle of red wine.

"Well look at it this way, at least they'll get this place cleaner than it ever was afterwards and besides the kids are enjoying themselves for the first time in a long time." Hawk said with a smile.

"Yes, I know but still…" Xavier was about to make a worried remark when he noticed something. "Where are Perfection and Wanda? I haven't seen them since this started."

"Knowing Althea and Todd's influence I'd say making out in the danger room. Or if they followed Scott and Jean; the horizontal polka." Hawk said as he watched the professor pour some more wine. "Relax Professor, I'm sure they're just off doing something romantic, after all they've been done with the serious argument for about an hour. They're just having fun right now." Just at that moment a food drenched DM entered Professor Xavier's room.

"Um, we have a problem." DM said sheepishly.

"You didn't bring any other people from other dimensions through, did you?" Hawk was expecting the worst.

"Oh, no. We just got Beast caught in a massive wad of bubblegum that's rolling down the street."

"My life the painting of chaos over sanity." The professor groaned as he slammed his head into the desk.

"Just out of curiosity, Perfection and Wanda?" Hawk asked as he eyed the professor.

"Dance contest." DM said with a simple shrug. "Apparently they both love dance contests and not just any dances, classy dances."

"You mean like the Tango, Waltz and all that stuff?" Hawk asked as he followed DM into the raging food warzone, he made sure to close the doors on the way out.

"Weird huh?" DM said as he passed Jubilee riding on a unicorn.

"Among other things." Hawk said with some shock at seeing a turtle with wings help Jamie get a good angle on an exploding ball of mashed potatoes. "Among other things…"


	27. Sights of the future

**Inter-LOAFERS!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan**** and ****K2**** are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Misfit-Verse**

**MCM: About those previous questions. Read to find out, yes but writing all of them out takes exceedingly to long and The Scion of order is generally in charge of time related powers.**

**booyah****: I was hoping to stay away from Beetlejuice in this interLOAFERs read, however you can expect one sometime in a future iL story.**

**_Sights of the future_**

Wraith has returned from a rather unpleasant trip to the Verge when he noticed there was a giant wad of gum in the X-Mansion's drive way with a furry blue ape man attached to it. Wraith couldn't help but stifle a laugh.

"Well this is embarrassing." Hank said in a sigh.

"Ah, don't worry. I'll get you out in a flash." Wraith said as he touched the ball of gum, it decayed almost instantly into a thick slime. "Ah, crude oil. The wonderful aftereffects of aging rubber." He said with his eyes smiling brightly.

"Yes." Hank said as he tried to pull the oil out of his hair. "Well the professor would like to speak with you, if you have a moment."

"No problem." The green ghost said as he disappeared. A few seconds later he was in the professor's office.

"Oh, Wraith. Hello, I didn't see you there." The professor said calmly. "Please sit." He motioned Wraith to a chair and Wraith sat down.

"You wanted something." Wraith said as his large blue eyes pierced Xavier's soul.

"Yes." Xavier said as he straightened. "I once fought a mutant known…" He was cut off by a new voice.

"Known as Apocalypse, a nearly all powerful mutant that was bent on destroying humanity and remaking it as a mutant race to serve him. When released from his power you received startling visions of the future, you want to know which ones are coming to play." The voice came from a tall form in the shadows.

"Astral." Wraith growled with out turning around. He disliked Astral perhaps even more that Astral disliked him.

"Relax Wraith, I'm here to answer his question, and the answer is simple. No one can know, you saw many possibilities. Already a few have made their way into your world, and some may yet. Others my never come though, so it is best not to concern yourself much with that far in the future." Astral said calmly.

"I was more concerned with the vision that involved Jean Grey, a student of mine." Xavier said as he watched the silent Scion who stayed in the shadows.

"All I can say Xavier," Wraith started "is that once the ball for that line of the future starts rolling it cannot be stopped."

"How can we prevent it?" Xavier asked with a hope growing in his voice, but the silence of the two Scions cut it down almost immediately. "No…"

"The path was started long before we came, I'm sorry." Wraith said with a downward glance. "All I can say is that to comfort you is that when we leave this office, you won't have to worry about that thought anymore."

"What?" Xavier said.

"Time is a sensitive thing as is it's knowledge. We will have never had this conversation, at least not in you mind." Astral said with a dark sigh.

"But I can help her!" Xavier argued.

"Xavier, a Suffering from Astral couldn't stop what's going to happen. The choices that she needed to make to become something else have already been made. Now you should take a nap." Wraith said as the professor feel into a deep lull.

"I despise doing this." Astral said as he came out of the shadows and touched the professor's head, replacing the thoughts of the conversation with a blank spot. "We should be able to lie when they ask us, warping their memories, it's just wrong."

"I know." Wraith said glumly. Astral looked at the Scion of Death a little confused. "Despite our disagreements Astral, we are more alike than you know, more than you'll ever know." Wraith said as he left the room.

"Right." Astral said to no one as he vanished into thin air, leaving only a solid black feather behind.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of the mansion Scott was busy observing one of the most unusual sights he had ever seen, and it was in no way related to a Scion. He was busy watching Rogue and Remy walk the compound hand in hand with an odd look in their eyes.

"I'm confused." He said as he walked back to the patio where Lance, Pietro, Perfection and himself were busy playing a game of poker.

"It's a thing called love, see." Perfection said as he morphed his clothes into a nineteen twenties gangster type suit.

"Yeah I know they're a couple and all, but ninety percent of time they're arguing or Rogue's slapping him." Scott said as he tried to watch the couple from the patio unsuccessfully.

"Maybe they just decided to stop arguing." Lance said as he smiled.

"Or perhaps they did the horizontal polka." Pietro snickered.

"That would most likely mean Remy's going to be your brother-in-law soon." Scott suggested as he and Lance chuckled at Pietro's distraught face.

"Good one Summers." Lance cackled lightly.

"I do have my moments." Scott said proudly.

"Call." Perfection said slyly as the conversation ended. "What do you boys have?"

"Two nines, two aces. Four of a kind." Lance said smiling.

"Damn, only a pair here." Pietro said folding his cards.

"Straight." Scott said with an evil smile as he got up to leave.

"Guys, what is it when I have all the same suite ranging from ten to ace?" Perfection said smiling. The others just glared at him as he set his cards down. "I win."

"You've been playing with Gambit haven't you?" Pietro questioned Perfection.

"Why… yes." Perfection said sarcastically.

"Well there's your answer." Lance said in a bitter tone.

Just then Jubilee came running around the corner from the front. "Guys there are some protesters at the front." She said gasping for breath.

"So?" The four guys all said at once.

"Creepy." They said again

"Stop it!" In unison once more.

"Farfignewton!" Then they all laughed as one.

"Well they threw a bunch of stuff at DM while he was mowing the lawn." Just then a bright flash came from the front of the mansion followed by DM's trade mark laughter.

"Well I think the world's just been introduced to the Scions. Welcome to an all new alternate universe!" Perfection said cheerfully.

"We're gonna die, aren't we?" Lance asked Pietro, who simply nodded his head.

"Let's go check on him." Scott said in a worried tone.

Then all five went off with a sigh to check on the randomly insane Scion of Energy. What they saw was a truly insane sight. K2 had transformed into his giant robot form and was staring down at a terrified crowd.

"You know, I could have sworn it was bigger last time." Scott said admiringly.

"That would be, because it can adapt to size… somewhat." Perfection said with a shrug. "You can stop scaring the harmless people now DM."

"I know, but it's fun and besides, they threw rotten food at the kids." He said with an evil glint on the side of his glasses.

"Oh they did, did they?" Perfection asked, eyeing the crowd a she levitated over to the fence. "All right monkeys I want a straight answer, who threw it?"

The crowd simply booed him and tossed food and other stuff at him, which was simply deflected by his aura. By the time the crowd realized that their attack was having no effect Perfection had, had enough.

"All right, you want to act like monkeys then BE MONKEYS!" As he said it a red mist permeated the area and the people began to grow furry tails, causing the Scion's to laugh insanely. "Don't worry folks, it only lasts twenty-four hours." Perfection said as he back flipped off the fence and landed on his feet.

"Oh…" Scott started.

"…My…" Lance continued.

"…God…" Pietro finished, right before breaking into a wild laughter. "That was great!"

"Classic man, classic." DM snorted in laughter.

"We are so dead." Scott said as he watched the angry crowd fume in anger.

"Yup." Lance confirmed. "No doubt about that."


	28. Chybee

**Inter-LOAFERS!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan**** and ****K2**** are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Misfit-Verse**

**Booyah****: Grim will not appear. And as for Dracula, well I don't want to scar the poor dude any more than RW has so I'll leave him alone. Besides, Wraith has issues with vampires.**

**MCM: Just read and wait. As for how many there are; I though I made that clear in an earlier chapter. There are 13 Scions, and they cover 13 basic necessities of the universe.**

**_Chybee_**

"So what now?" Perfection asked a few minutes after he had added monkey tails onto the crowd of protesters outside the mansion.

"You could remove the tails." Scott said as he continued to watch the angry crowd.

"Ah, don't worry it's not permanent." Perfection said dismissively.

"Well I don't think they care." Scott said as he turned away from the window.

"Hey they got what they deserved." DM said in affirmation of his friend's deed. "Besides, I would have turned K2 loose on the city."

"Whatever, it's not like today could get any worse." Scott huffed as he fell into a chair.

Meanwhile in the Pit, Some of the JOEs were busy looking over a strange new item they got in. It came in a large crate and was exceptionally light for it's size. The strange part though, was it's packaging and the note that came with it.

"I can't believe COBRA dug up an ancient evil…" Beach Head said as he read the note. "And don't want to exploit it."

"Well apparently…" Psyche out was busy looking at the second page of the note. "The creature inside was more than they could take, and it also removed Magneto's memory wipe."

"I wonder what's inside?" Wraith said as he suddenly appeared, causing the JOEs to jump a little.

"Stick you head in and see then." Beach Head said with a grumble.

"Good idea." Wraith said, "But you first." Wraith then tossed the ski mask wearing JOE right through the box, sending splinters of wood all over and in the center of the box was a cage with a sleeping read creature.

"What is it?" Psyche Out asked as Beach Head got up.

"Chybee." Wraith said as he backed away. "No one make any noise. This creature is as evil as you can get, he also happens to be Perfection's pet."

Just then Gung-Ho plowed a tank through the wall and accidentally shot the cage to pieces. The JOEs froze as they watched the smoke cloud clear from the cage, when it cleared they saw a little creature standing in it's place. It was barely two and a half feet tall and wore a small black shirt and pants with a blue belt. It had matted black hair and two horns sticking out of it's head. It was also looking around the room with an evil grin.

"Don't make eye contact." Wraith said in a warning tone.

"What, with this little thing?" Beach Head said with a mocking tone. "I don't see how he's so dangerous." Just then the creature rushed up to a green shirt who had made eye contact with him and latched onto the green shirt's leg and proceeded to wildly hump it.

"AHHH!!!!" The Green Shirt screamed , "GET IT OFF!!!!"

"Damn." Beach Head said in awe as he watched the creature unlatch from the poor sap's leg and began to tear wildly into the surrounding area and all it's elements.

"I'll get Perfection." Wraith sighed as he left.

* * *

"I'm bored." Perfection said as Jean came walking in the room and sat next to Scott. Seconds later Wraith popped up next to the couple.

"P. Your pet is loose on the JOEs' base." Wraith said in his usual tired tone.

"Aw, he must be making lots of friends." Perfection smiled brightly.

"You have a pet?" Jean asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"He has a demon of insane proportions." Wraith answered for his friend.

"Demon?" Wanda asked looking at Perfection with worry.

"It's better than Wraith's three headed Cerberus with the body under the control of the gay head." Perfection said with cringe.

"Yeah, but at least Jog has some manners and doesn't randomly hump people's faces or legs." Wraith shot back.

"What about Rag?" Perfection said defensively.

"I trained him to do that." Wraith explained in a simple tone as if it were common knowledge.

"Oh…" Perfection shrunk back a little. "Ok." He said as he snapped his fingers and Chybee appeared in his lap. "Chybee, behave."

"What the hell?" Scott said in a mix of fear and awe. "It's going to kill us all isn't it?"

"Don't be silly." Perfection said with a dismissive wave. "He's still teething, he won't be planning murders for another couple hundred years, then I have to start training him."

"What?" Scott gulped as he watched the small demon like creature jump up and start chewing on the end of the table.

"To not kill of course, right?" Wanda asked with a wary look.

"Of course, what'd you think I meant?" Perfection asked with a smile, then he notice Chybee chewing on the table end. "Chybee, no."

Chybee looked over at Perfection with a pair of puppy dog like eyes and began to whine a little. Perfection just sighed as he picked the demon like creature up and sat him between Wanda and himself.

"He needs a teething toy before I send him back to the Verge." Perfection said looking around curiously. Then he spotted the perfect thing to help his little pet. "Excellent."

A few hours latter Hank was trying to locate one of Forge's latest experiments. A metal rod capable of producing energy by simply absorbing radiation and turning it into harmless heat.

"Are you sure you left it down here?" Hank asked as he lifted the couch.

"Yeah." Forge said as he opened a closet. "Hi Jean, Hi Scott." Then he closed it once more.

"Quite a mystery, perhaps one of our guests took an interest in it." Hank surmised.

"I wouldn't be surprised if that K2 snatched it because he was jealous." Forge frowned.

"Try again mammal brain." K2 said as he floated by and Wanda wandered into the room.

"Wanda, my dear have you by chance seen a large silverish rod? It was lying prone against the wall here." Hank asked.

Wanda blinked for a few seconds before she realized what Hank was talking about. "About five feet long, white caps on either end, extremely durable?" She asked.

"YEAH!" Forge said. "So ,you've seen it?"

"Nope." Wanda said as she rushed back to the kitchen.

"I have this terrible feeling Perfection was involved." Forge said as he felt his face falter a little.

"I think that is obvious, now the only question is, what did he do with it?" Hank looked around curiously.

* * *

Back in the Verge however things were going a little crazy. Perfection had sent Chybee back all right, he sent him right into Astral's little corner.

"Somebody kill that freakish monstrosity!" The Scion of Order screamed.

"Oh come one Astral," Karma said as she scooped the frightened Chybee up in hr arms. "He's just a cute little baby." She then tickled Chybee's chin, "Yes he is, yes he is."

"God help me. Maternal instinct." Astral said as he slapped his face. "Look, just take that thing back to his home and make sure he's secured. He's already eaten half of my scrolls… again, ok?"

"Oh fine Astral, be a meanie." Karma said as she turned and made her way out.

Over her shoulder Chybee simple blew Astral a raspberry mad several rude gestures while laughing maniacally.

"I seriously _hate_ that demon child…" Astral groaned.


	29. COBRA talk

**Inter-LOAFERS!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan and ****K2**** is © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Misfit-Verse**

**Booyah: They never pay their bills at his bar. And many more crossovers will occur.**

**__**

**_COBRA talk_**

**__**

"I still don't see why I couldn't have kept it." Dr. Mindbender moaned as he fidgeted in his seat.

"Well for one, it kept attacking Destro and the Baroness." Cobra Commander said as he pointed to a recording of Chybee rapidly humping Destro's leg, and then covered the Baroness' face in random make-up.

"But it was just being friendly." Dr. Mindbender tried to reason.

"IT raped my leg you genetically inept idiot." Destro grumbled.

"And I have to buy a whole new ROOM, not to mention all the therapy from that karaoke…" The Baroness was rubbing her temples.

"Speaking of which, where were you during that ordeal?" The Commander asked as he folded his hands under his chin.

"I'm not quite sure, but I'm pretty sure I was being tortured by the dead one." Mindbender explained, "He hung me upside down and trashed my lab while I was forced to watch." Mindbender was now crying, "All my poor experiments!"

"Well at least he got something as equally as disturbing as ours." Destro grumbled, "By the way, Tomax, Xamot; do you have any clue as to why Magneto wanted a machine to sense space time disruptions?"

"No sir." The COBRA twin said in unison.

"Oh well what do we care, it's just a piece of crap that'll fall apart in twenty days or sooner!" The Commander laughed as he folded his legs up on the table and reclined in his chair with his hands behind his head. "Destro, did we higher anyone new who looks like a blue Egyptian pharaoh?" Cobra Commander asked as he noticed someone in the doorway.

"No sir, that would be Apocalypse…" Destro said as he watched the omni-powerful mutant enter the room. Destro noted that a shadow seemed to envelope the mutant.

"Be at peace, for I am here to offer you aide." The voice dark and lined with a sinister tone. "All I want in return is the location of this world's guardian."

"This world's what?" Cobra Commander asked in confusion.

"I will explain it all later, but for now, what do you wish of me?" The mutant said with a bow.

"Commander," Destro whispered, "I don't trust him."

"Well neither do I, but I plan to backstab him before he backstabs us." The Commander whispered back.

Destro blinked in shock and sighed, "Well there's a first time for everything."

Cobra Commander was busy making a list of all his favorite weapons of mass destruction that he wanted.

** - **

**AN: Ohhh, I brought Apocalypse back… or did I?**


	30. Why no one is allowed to play with a las...

**Inter-LOAFERS!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan**** and ****K2**** are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Misfit-Verse**

**AN: I got a laser pointer today, so this chapter was born from Pietro related Insanity…**

**Also, right now in an attempt to extend the story and break a massive issue of writers block a few ideas would be appreciated. For instance, the next chapter could focus on Wraith and Karma, Perfection and Wanda or something entirely different.**

**_Why no one is allowed to play with a laser pointer at The Pit_**

A few hours after COBRA got their newest "volunteer", the interLOAFERs and Misfits were back at The Pit and everything was going smoothly.

"WHAT WAS THAT!" The JOE known as Airtight screamed as a missile flew overhead.

Well, as smoothly as usual…

"You don't want to know." Shipwreck said as he and the Misfits came running by.

"Let's just say it involves Toad, a laser pointer and a spy satellite." Perfection said as he calmly walked by and the missile circled the base once more.

"Why is it circling the Pit?" Airtight asked as he watched the weapon go around once more.

"Well you see DM has this really neat laser pointer…" Perfection began to explain. Airtight could tell he was going to be there a while.

**Earlier that day…**

"Oh, that is sweet." Todd said as he watched DM use his laser pointer to explain the finer concepts of cooking to Perfection. Despite the laser's accuracy though DM was failing horribly.

"Listen, if you really want to make her a special dinner, why don't you just zap it in?" Wraith said as he watched Perfection tangle his tongue in an egg beater.

"Yo, you know it's not for that man." Todd said as he tried to get Perfection's tongue out of the eggbeater.

"Eb hoots…" Perfection whined.

"I know, I know." Todd said as he tried to pull harder. "Trust me, I know!"

"Let me try." DM said as he used the pointer to slice the eggbeater to ribbons.

"Thanks." Perfection said with a smile.

"Whoa. Can I try that?" Todd asked with his eyes wide in astonishment.

"Sure." DM said as he tossed Todd the laser pointer, "Just don't point up." DM warned.

A few seconds later Todd was showing the laser pointer to Pietro and Fred who were both busy trying to locate a duck for Perfection's dinner. They had no idea as to why though, since he was making turkey.

"Hey, yo guys!" Todd said as he jumped in front of Pietro. "Check this out, yo." Todd said as he pointed the laser pointer at a wall, which it quickly burned through.

"Cool!" Fred said as he looked at it. "DM's right?"

"Yeah, but for some reason I can't point it up…" Todd said as he scratched his head in confusion.

"Hm, really? Letmesee." Pietro said as he grabbed the laser pointer away and shot it straight up for a few seconds. When nothing happened he turned it off and gave it back. "Hm, must just be so it doesn't cut off any plane wings or something."

"Yeah, guess so…" Todd said as he joined Pietro and Fred in their search.

**Meanwhile** in space, in orbit of earth a special HYDRA satellite has been destroyed by a mysterious green beam. The response was the launching of a tactical nuclear war head, compliments of the former USSR. And it was headed straight for The Pit.

* * *

"…And then I kinda sent it spiraling around like that." Perfection said as he watched the missile spin in many different directions.

"What about the nuclear explosion it can cause?" Airtight asked with a look of fear.

"Oh, DM removed the nuclear core. Think he gave it to Trinity…" Suddenly Perfection's face twisted to a look of horror. "OH NO! MY TURKEY La' SANGE IS BURNING!" He screamed as he ran off.

"What?" Airtight asked as he scratched his head.

"Perfection's specialty. Turkey basted in Tang with paprika and miracle whip. It's actually quite good." Wraith said as he floated by, carrying an unconscious BeachHead holding Sgt Snuffles, the bear had a hole burnt through the head.


	31. What a Scion can really do

**Inter-LOAFERS!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan**** and ****K2**** are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Misfit-Verse**

**AN: Leave it to Queen songs to get the block up even if for just a bit.**

**In other news: I am currently looking for a beta reader. If you have any interest please tell me. Heck if you pitty me and want me to shut up I'll take that too...**

**_What a Scion can really do_**

As it was the Scion known as Perfection was effectively wooing and winning the heart of the young mutant girl Wanda Maximoff. He had been visiting with his friends for well over a week, and it looked as if they would be staying a bit longer or at least Perfection would. Today however was not a day that anyone would be concerned with that, because the Scions were taking the X-Men and the Misfits to the lovely beaches of California, courtesy of K2.

As the two groups piled out of the massive robot form of K2 they couldn't help but notice the bareness of the beach. Along with the fact that most of the people there were mutants.

"What gives?" Todd asked as he jerked his thumb towards the beach and the people.

"Talk to DM, apparently he got the mayor to close the beach to anyone but mutants today." Wraith said in his usual monotone voice. "I need a beer…"

"Yeah, now that's how you get a beach party started!" Shipwreck said with to much enthusiasm.

"Pops…" Althea gave a warning tone. "Behave."

"THE BEACH!" Perfection popped out of K2 horizontally and ran along the his surface until he got to the beach. "WOOOHOOO!" he said as he began to jump around like a lunatic and made his way to the water.

"Well that was unusually tame of him." K2 said with some awe. Then he noticed Wanda looking out at Perfection with a confused look. "Beaches are like magnets for him." Wanda just nodded.

"Well we should be enjoying today. Don't you think Hawk?" Xavier asked the leader of the Joes.

"Yup." He then looked up at DM who was still in the cockpit of K2. "Can you make him smaller now?"

"Sure." DM said as the giant robot shrunk down to a sports car. "No hitting on the Pontiacs." DM said as he got out.

"I DON'T HIT ON CARS!" K2 yelled from inside.

"He he he." DM chuckled as he walked away and shifted his clothes to a bathing suit with zeros and ones.

"Well that doesn't surprise me." Logan said as he watched DM run to the beach.

"Lets move out!" Althea shouted as the Misfits stormed onto the beach.

"Let's go!" Scott shouted as he ran forward with the X-Men following him.

"Think they can avoid a fight today?" Hawk asked Xavier.

"I hope so, but if not we do have the emergency stash." Xavier smiled as Hank held up a case of wine.

"Ah, good thinking." Hawk nodded.

An hour later both the X-Men and the Misfits were massively enjoying themselves. Even the babies were having fun in the water, of course they had Perfection playing with them.

"Wow, he's good with babies." Kitty said as she watched Perfection make a submarine out of sand.

"With his pet he has to be." Wanda said nonchalantly.

"He has a pet!" Kitty asked in surprise. "Is it a cute little puppy?"

"No." Wanda gave Kitty a sideways look. "It's a imp."

"An imp, you mean like a demon?" Kitty blinked in confusion.

"Yeah, he says he wants to teach it not to kill when it grows up." Wanda had opened one of her books and was reading.

And although it seemed like everyone was having a good time there was one person who just couldn't get into the feeling. Of course considering that her touch was potentially lethal, it stood as no surprise that she was still fully dressed. Rogue was effectively miserable.

"What, you're not going to have some fun?" Wraith said as he sat on the opposite side of the picnic table Rogue was at.

"Hello, touch of death." Rogue waved he hand.

"Hello… Scion of Death." Wraith said with a sarcastic edge.

"Then why aren't you having fun?" Rogue gave him a look.

"Who said I wasn't?" Wraith said.

"Exactly." Rogue said.

"Don't make me drag you to the water." Wraith said in all seriousness.

"Again, touch of death." Rogue said her anger rising.

"Yoink." It was all Wraith said as he reached inside Rogue and then pulled his arm out. "Go have fun, no more absorbing powers for today."

"What?" Rogue asked in shock. "What did you do?"

"I turned off the absorbing powers for a day, go have fun." Wraith said as he sipped a margarita.

"You mean you guys could always do that?" Rogue asked as her eye began to tick.

"Yeah butt it'll only last for a day." Wraith said calmly as he transformed Rogue's clothes into a stunning two piece bathing suite. Almost immediately Remy was running towards her.

"Chere looks sexy." The Cajun smiled.

"I turned her powers off for the day so…" Before Wraith could finish the two were running into the water. "Ah, young love."

"Yes, it is beautiful isn't it." A familiar voice said from behind Wraith.

"Hello Karma." Wraith's look immediately darkened. He turned to see his ex in her usual appearance. A dark skinned woman with flaming red hair and purple eyes, barely five feet tall. She was wearing jeans and an orange tank top to boot.

"I just wanted you to know, I think what you're doing is very kind." She said sweetly. "It reminds me the way you used to treat me."

Wraith got up and began to walk away. "I never stopped treating you 'that way', I only began treating you as you acted. Like a child."

"I was just getting used to my powers." Karma said with a sigh. "I'm sorry."

"So am I." Wraith said as he floated away towards the beach.

"So you're back." DM said as he appeared at the table with Perfection. Perfection was in his bright red swim trunks and flopping around like a fish out of water.

"Perfection you never change." Karma giggled. "Hello DM."

"You know he still hasn't gotten over you." Perfection said with a grin.

"Nor has he forgiven her." DM reminded the Scion of Chaos.

"True, but she did dump him rather harshly." Perfection said. "Now if you'll excuse me I must return to watching the little ones." With that Perfection was back to playing with Claudius and Beaky.

"I just wish he could forgive me." Karma sighed. "He was the first person to ever show me kindness in such a way. The first person to call me beautiful."

"Give him time. He still loves you, but you hurt him pretty bad. And the constant dropping of heavy and unexplained objects on him doesn't help."

Karma smile weakly. "I suppose you're right…"

"Stick around though, have some fun, introduce yourself." DM said as he walked back to K2 to grab a few things. "K2 I THOUGHT I SAID NO HITTING ON THE CARS!" DM screamed as he saw his friend hitting on sever sport coupes.

"Gothca." K2 said with a chuckle as he opened the door.

Back at the beach though Karma was busy meeting the JOEs, Misfits and the X-Men. She seemed to shy away from getting near Wraith though.

"Hello." Karma said as she introduced herself to Kurt who was not wearing his inducer and Amanda, who had come along for the trip. "I am Karma, the Scion of Balance and you are?"

"My name's Kurt and this is my girlfriend Amanda." Kurt introduced himself and Amanda. "Nice to meet another Scion." He smiled nervously.

"Oh don't worry these three are as crazy as us scions get." Karma chuckled sensing the boy's small fear.

"Oh, well that's a relief." Kurt sighed.

"Yes, well I was just wondering how you two were doing." Karma said with a smile.

"Uh, ok I guess. Why?" Kurt asked nervously

"You two just seem so happy, it reminded me of when Wraith and I were together." She sighed.

"You and…" Kurt looked down the beach at Wraith who was lying in a hammock. "Wow, he seems so impersonal." Kurt almost choked on his tongue. "I mean sad…" He was very nervous now.

"He can be a bit rough at times, but deep down there's a flame that can never be burnt out." Karma sighed again. "I'll leave you two alone now. Bye." She said as she walked away.

"She seemed pretty sad." Amanda observed as Karma walked away.

"Yeah." Kurt agreed. "I think I remember DM saying something about Wraith having one really bad break up. I guess that was her."

Further down the beach Bobby was busy getting buried in the sand by an angry mob of the X-Men girls, Jaime and Trinity. For once something he didn't do was the cause.

"All right where's the watch?" Quinn asked as she scooped more sand on to the helpless Bobby.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Bobby screamed as a huge wave came crashing down onto the beach.

"What was that!" Jean gasped as the wave receded. "Lance!" She shouted accusingly.

"Not me! Honest!" Lance said.

"Althea?" Jean asked curiously.

"Not me." Althea said as she looked out into the ocean. "What's that?" Althea asked pointing to a strange lump that was out in the distant ocean.

"That would be…" DM said as he appeared with K2 on the beach, "One of Therten's little toys. He's starting already."

DM's face took a serious turn as the lump rose out of the water to reveal itself as a giant armored turtle with a mouth of fangs. One could easily mistake it for an evil looking Gamera, but this turtle had no engines. It did however have the ability to breath massive fireballs. And it did just that as one fireball landed on a group of innocent bystander who had not been paying attention.

"Goddess!" Storm screamed as she saw the fireball land.

"NOT TODAY!" Wraith bellowed as the people ran out of the fire, unharmed. Wraith's eyes began to glow an ominous white as he appeared before the beast. "No death's are to happen here beast I suggest you leave." It responded by roaring in his face. "Very well…" Wraith turned back to look at Perfection. "Get them out of here!"

As Perfection was about to lead them away from the beach; however, a large pack of massive coyotes appeared. They to were obviously tainted by some dark power. Perfection immediately thought to teleport them away from the scene but for some reason his teleportation ability was jammed.

"No can do Wraith!" Perfection said as he cast a strange orb around everyone. "DM take the freaks out!" Perfection yelled as one of the coyotes rammed itself into the orb causing it to shake. The strength of the attack almost caused Perfection to loose his hold on the shield. That alone got him worried.

Then with deadly accuracy and precision several orbs impacted the coyotes. "Eat RGB CANNON FREAKS!" DM yelled as several more orbs left from his direction. "KEEP THEM SAFE!" DM shouted.

"Gee, ya think!" Perfection shout back sarcastically as he rolled his eyes and braced the shiled as a flame ball impacted it.


	32. Destruction

**Inter-LOAFERS!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan**** and ****K2**** are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Misfit-Verse**

**_Destruction_**

As the giant fireball impacted Perfection's shield he was brought to his knees, his strength obviously waning. The X-Men and Misfits wasted little time in helping as they went to work to make their own shield. Lance covered Perfection's shield with a heavy layer of sand while Althea spun a massive wave in front of the shield, the Jean projected a shield of her own power over them all. Perfection noted it to late.

"NO!" He shouted just as another fireball impacted Jean's shield, shattering it instantly and sending her sprawling to the ground. Then it burnt straight through the water and sand, steaming and melting the fragile elements away. As it impacted Perfection's shield the Scion of Chaos could feel his strength break.

"Great." He grunted, but then the load of the fireball lightened and Perfection looked over to Karma enforcing the shield with her own strength.

"Thanks." Perfection said as he held his ground and poured more strength into the protective dome.

"Not a problem Perfection, now help your friends!" Karma shouted.

"I am!" Perfection shouted back, "One of us can't hold this back for long. We're better off working this together."

"Perfection!" Karma shouted just as another flame ball impacted the shield. This time both Scion's were nearly knocked to the ground.

"Don't argue just hold your ground!" Perfection's face took a rare sour look as he concentrated on keeping the shield up.

Meanwhile Wraith and DM were having trouble defeating the large turtle beast. Even some of DM's most powerful attacks would do nothing. It was as if the creature were absorbing all the energy and Wraith could not get a lock on the beasts soul to drag it into hell.

"This is getting tiresome!" DM shouted to Wraith as the two dodged another fireball. "K2! Garyuki Imperial service now!" Suddenly K2's form jutted up from the ground as a massive robot dinosaur with loads of firepower. DM got into it's cockpit immediately.

"Great…" Wraith said as he tried once again to focus onto the beast's elusive soul. "Keep it distracted." Wraith called out.

"No problem." DM's voice said from a speaker. "Come and get me royal ugly!"

The beast charge forward with incredible speed. Unfortunately it charged straight into the beam of a particle cannon and several types of missiles. It was wounded by normal mortal attacks.

"Wraith, Scion abilities won't work on it. Focus your normal attacks!" DM shouted.

Wraith nodded as he ascended high into the sky where he focused several thousand sparks of energy. Then he formed them into insanely sharp daggers. "MILLION BLADES!" Wraith shouted as the blades rained down onto their target, doing little more than irritate it.

The angry beast turned to it's new attacker and released a powerful fireball at Wraith, sending the green ghost down to the waves in a column of flames.

"WRAITH!" DM screamed as he went to rush for his friend, but a streaming white light appeared to catch the injured Scion. It landed on the beach inside Perfection's shield. Leaving DM to deal with the beast.

Inside the shield Perfection was surprised by the sudden appearance of Astral, and in his Seraphim form none the less. Something that was normally impossible unless he came to a dimension in that form. What shocked Perfection more though was the fact that he was carrying Wraith who was obviously injured.

"Keep him safe, I'll help DM." Astral said as he sat the injured ghost down and flew back out.

"DM!" Astral called as he saw K2 and the beast going at it physically. For once K2 wasn't faring well, "Mind if I cut in? DUES FORCE!" Astral said as he released a massive wave of energy at the beast. When it impacted it reeled back in pain.

"Thanks, Astral." DM said as K2 whipped around and smacked the beast with his tail.

"Not a problem." Astral said as he watched the beast get back up. "No wonder Wraith couldn't effect it." Astral gasped.

"What!" DM asked as he to saw it get back up, "It should be down!"

"It doesn't have a soul DM, and it's mutated by more than Therten's touch." Astral gritted his teeth. "Strike it when I'm through!" Astral flew back to the beach where he focused his wings, and called back to his ancestors for power. Then two circles of light encircled him and the balls of energy made a triangle in the center. "**_Familie_****_ Kamm-Urteil!" _**Astral shouted as a massive beam of Holy energy passed through the beast, knocking it to the ground, but doing little else.

"Impossible!" Astral said in disbelief as the beast returned the attack on both Astral and K2. K2 fell back to the beach where the cock pit ejected DM. Astral was blown clear into Perfection's shield.

As Perfection watched his friends fall in pain and even watched K2 fall with an agonizing shudder he felt an anger boil over in his body. He could feel his eye run cold and fill with blackness.

"Perfection?" Wanda asked as she put a hand on his shoulder, "Can't you do anything?" She asked, "I know you don't want to…"

"THIS ENDS NOW!" Perfection's voice shattered the shield, the shards of which flew straight at the beast and pierced it's side causing it to roar in agony as Perfection ascended into the air.

Once high enough Perfection spread his arms and drew one large circle with them. From the circle came a glowing red light, then a yellow light and finally a bright orange orb. "RANDOM ARRAY!" Perfection shouted as the orb shot forward leaving a massive sonic boom behind it. As it impacted the beast, the beach was littered with water and all forms of sea life, the beast however was glowing a bright white as it finally exploded in a brilliant shine.

Perfection then descended to the Earth once more and surveyed the damage done. With a heavy sigh Perfection commanded the beach and the surrounding area began to repair themselves. The X-Men and Misfits could only stare in awe.

"Perfection?" Wanda said as she walked up to him, she could hear a him sobbing. "Are you ok?"

"Sure I'm fine!" Perfection's head popped up with a smile, tears were obvious on his face. "Let's blow this popsicle stand, it's way to boring." And with that Perfection walked off, though it was all to obvious that his actions had effected his behavior.

"Hawk, I think we better start worrying." Logan said as he watched the falsely cheerful Scion walk away, he spotted the look of a one thousand yard gaze.

"I'll make him talk to Psyche out tomorrow." Hawk said as he noticed the gaze too, he also noticed it disappear when Wanda, Todd and Althea walked along side him. "I just hope he'll be in the same mood." Hawk said, knowing the results of a normal psychiatric session with the crazy Scion could result in more than few more issues for Psyche Out. "In fact I think I'll make it group…" Hawk said as he saw DM slap Wraith awake and Astral pluck a smoking feather to light a cigarette. "Definitely group…"


	33. Psychology for Scions 101

**Inter-LOAFERS!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan**** and ****K2**** are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Misfit-Verse**

**_Psychology for Scions 101_**

It was the next day and currently the visiting Scions were not in a pleasant place. Of course any place designed to study the mind would unnerve the Scions, especially the interLOAFERs. Strangely though Psyche Out's office seemed to only effect Perfection.

"The walls are closing in…" Perfection said as he rocked back and forth in his chair. Then right next to Astral's ear "Clooosinnnnng innnnnnn."

"Astral's eye gave a nervous tick before he yelled at Perfection, "Grow UP!" Astral shouted as he through the Scion of Chaos back into his chair. "Why the hell did I agree to this?" Astral asked aloud, but of no one.

"Possibly to mess with the mortal's mind." DM suggested as he, Wraith and Perfection all grew a quick set of horns that vanished as the door opened and Psyche Out came walking in.

"Well at least there's one voice of reason." Astral sighed as Psyche sat down and pulled out five teddy bears each with a different name on it. "My head hurts…"

"Astral please sit down and there is no smoking allowed in here." Psyche out said politely.

Astral begrudgingly put his cigarette and sat down in one of the bean bags scattered around the office. "I am so going to hate this."

"Now, now…" Wraith chided with a smile, "That's what's called a self-fulfilling prophecy."

"Yes it is Wraith." Psyche smiled, "But right now you cane see these bears, can anyone guess what they're for?"

"Some shrink tactic." Astral grumbled as he glared at Wraith.

"For us to hold?" Karma asked as she took the one with Wraith's name on it.

"I want a panda." DM said as he changed his into a panda.

"Oh, make mine a monkey." Perfection said as he changed his.

"Make mine a Cthulu Elder God." Wraith said with a smile as his bear changed into a hideous tentacle beast, which Karma just hugged tightly. " I just can't win." Wraith shrugged.

"Uh, ok." Psyche Out said, "Karma please put the hideous stuffed monster back please." She did so with a sweet smile. "Ok, today we are going to role-play how you see each other, so everyone take a stuffed animal the isn't yours." Astral immediately grabbed Wraith's, much to Karma's dismay.

When all the Scions each had a stuffed animal Psyche Out began to explain the exercise. "Ok, now I want you to tell your stuffed animals all the reasons you're angry at them."

"One sec." Astral said as he switched his stuffed animal of Wraith's for Perfection's monkey, which was being held by Karma. Karma squeed with joy when she got Wraith's stuffed monster.

"Astral…" Psyche Out began.

"Let me have it mortal or GOD will cringe at what I will do to you." Astral said with a manic glare in his eyes.

"He has issues." DM said with a smile.

"Yeah, he's got a stick up his ass." Perfection giggled.

"That's it!" Astral tore at his hair before lunging at Perfection, but DM managed to push him back in his chair and wrap the angry half-angel in a straight jacket. "Let me kill him!" Astral said with a crazed look in his eyes.

"Wow, he finally snapped." Wraith said as he pulled out a small black flip book. "Damn, looks like Cardinal wins again."

"You were betting on when Astral was going to mentally snap?" Psyche Out asked.

"Yup, favorite past time of the Scions. Once he snaps the pool starts over again." Wraith said. "What do you think?" He asked the other Scions in the room.

"Two years." Karma said with a smile as she tried to put a muzzle over Astral's face.

"Heck I'm going for two days." Perfection chuckled.

"Oh, going for the record." Wraith said as he marked several things in the book. "I say a month, he didn't snap all the way this time. DM?"

"I give him a good month, yeah I'm with you on that." DM said as he pushed Astral into a closet. "How about you Psych-Out?"

"Well given the tension of his position, having to deal with Perfection's antics and the semi-explosion of anger, I'd say another week an he should be visiting back here." The Scions all seemed a little shocked.

"You heard him Wraith, he wants in." DM said as he slapped the ghost on the back.

"We should check the entire base to see if anyone else wants in." Perfection suggested.

"Hm, good idea." Wraith said with a light cackle. "Say this was refreshing wasn't it?" Wraith said with a smile in his voice.

"Sure was. I should go to the Shrink more often!" Perfection said. "Thanks Psyche Out." Perfection smiled as he and the Scions piled out.

"But your hour's not up yet! You haven't even been here fifteen minutes!" Psyche out yelled as the Scions came pilling back in.

"Can't get anything by you, can we." Wraith grumbled.

"Oh well, best to try and enjoy it." Karma said as she snuck into the seat by Wraith who just gave her a sideways glance.

"Ok, first up we're going to talk to the guy who undoubtedly needs the most help here." Wraith, Karma and DM all let their eyes fall on Perfection.

"Oh yeah, look at the guy who's been declared mentally insane in almost every dimension he's been to." Perfection said indignantly.

"Almost Every dimension?" Psyche Out asked.

"There was one world where the people made P look sane. Of course boy genius couldn't tell the difference." Wraith said as he rolled his eyes.

"Hey they were fun." Perfection said.

"They tried to eat me." DM reminded him. "I'm just glad they're extinct now."

"Endangered." Wraith reminded him. "Remember Chybee's one of their babies…"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about Chybee!" Perfection said as a poof of smoke appeared in the middle of the room. When it cleared the small imp known as Chybee was chewing on the leg bone of what looked like a tyrannosaurus.

"Nobody move." Wraith breathed almost silently.

"CHYBEE!" Perfection said as he hugged the tiny imp, which quickly planted its mouth around his skull, "Ah, he missed me." Perfection cooed.

"Riiight…" DM eyed the imp warily. "Karma, can you hold the little devil while Perfection talks?"

"Sure." Karma said as she held the small imp and began to speak to it in baby talk.

"Ok…" Psyche Out said as he watched the sight before him before he cleared his throat and went on. "Perfection, how does it make you feel when you see something like this?" Psyche Out held out a picture of a destroyed battlefield.

Immediately Perfection changed the room into a World War II bunker. He was hiding in the corner cowering like a little child.

"The krauts are gonna get me, the krauts are gonna get me." He repeated over and over again.

"Ok, Perfection I think you should take this just little more seriously…" Psyche Out tried to calm the Scion down as he noticed Astral with a gun in a German uniform. "Somehow I'm not surprised."

When Astral fired the shot however a flower came out of the barrel and Perfection was in his face blowing a raspberry.

"Make love not war." Perfection said in a cheesy hippie voice.

"I hear that!" DM shouted. Suddenly the room was back to normal and Astral was back in his bean bag, but still in his straight jacket.

"Right, now moving along to you Astral. Why is it you have such harsh behavior towards Perfection?" Psyche out asked.

"Let me out and I'll show you." Astral glared at Perfection.

"Um, right." Psyche Out turned to DM who presented him with a certificate. "Certified patient stricken with Destructomania?" Psyche Out said with a look of confusion as he turned to Wraith.

"Ex-Murderous Spirit." Wraith said simply as Psyche Out again turned, this time to Karma.

"Alien being." She said as she tickled Chybee's chin.

"So basically you all know you're a bunch of crazies?" Psyche Out asked.

"Yup." Perfection said as he sat Chybee in Astral's lap. "Now if you'll excuse us…" Perfection pointed to the door.

"Go on." Psyche Out sighed as he followed the other Scions out. He had completely forgotten about Astral who was currently struggling to keep Chybee from making eye contact.

"HELP MEEEEEEEE!" Was the last thing heard from the office before Psyche Out came rushing back in to find Chybee chewing on Astral's head. "I hate demons…"


	34. Fluff and fun!

**Inter-LOAFERS!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan and ****K2**** are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Misfit-Verse**

**AN: A brief warning, this may get… disturbing…**

**Also try to spot a few of the movie refrence I make...**

**_Fluff and fun!_**

After the events of the day before and having to talk to Psyche Out, Perfection was left just a little bit tired. So tired in fact that after he left Psyche Out's office he turned down DM's offer to torture Senator Kelly.

When Perfection found his way into the guest room that the Misfits had prepared for him he took a crash course in napping on the bed. When he woke up a few hours later he was surprised to find Wanda in the bed, with his head resting on her lap. She was wearing a dark red nightgown.

"You were crying." She said. "Like at the beach."

"I don't like to fight." Perfection said as his lime green eyes dimmed a little, to allow his iris' to be seen.

"You have pretty eyes." Wanda said as she stroked his hair. "Why were you crying?"

Perfection just looked at the wall, he didn't answer for a few minutes. He just kept staring, like the answer was in front of him and he just couldn't reach it.

"I showed you." Perfection said in a barely audible voice. "How many people died because of me."

"It was an accident though." Wanda said as she turned Perfection's face towards her and planted a light kiss on his forehead.

"It's still my fault." Perfection said as a few tears formed in his eyes. "My fault…"

"Shhh…" Wanda said as she held his head closely. The next thing she knew they were locked in a deep passionate kiss and then morning.

When the morning came, it was very quite for the Misfit house hold. Even the triplets woke up quietly and made their way down stairs with out much fuss. There they found the other members in the kitchen watching as Perfection expertly whipped up a batch of pancakes. Or rather had the utensils make pancakes.

"Wow." Lance said as the spatula flipped him two golden pancakes. "These look good enough to eat." Lance joked, a third pancake slapped him in the face, propelled by a hex bolt. "Ow…"

After everyone was gathered at the table, minus a certain chaotic Scion. Althea began to notice something different about Wanda's attitude. It was barely detectable by most, except the female gender. Althea could just tell, and in truth it didn't quite shock her.

"So Wanda, did you sleep well?" Quinn asked innocently.

"Yes." Wanda replied eyeing the younger girl suspiciously. A death glare from Althea shut Quinn up immediately.

"Wanda, Lina, Angelica. Could I see you in the kitchen… now." Althea said with a stressed smile. The girls followed even though they were a bit confused.

"What was that about?" Cover Girl asked as she watched the girls go into the kitchen.

"Urgh." Shipwreck responded while trying to deal with his hangover. "Remind me never to challenge a dead guy to a drinking contest."

"Heh, sucker." Wraith chuckled as he walked by and then disappeared.

"Is it just me or are we getting used to the creepy ghost?" Spyder asked.

"Well I know I'm not." Pietro grumbled.

"He took your camcorder again didn't he?" Arcade asked with laugh.

"Biteme." Pietro shot back, to late he realized the psychotic human would and was taking him up on his word.

In the kitchen however things were going differently as Althea tried to make clear what was going on. She had to be sure before everyone else found out.

"Ok, so just that we're clear." She said after taking a deep breath. "Wanda, did you sleep with him?" She asked in a dead serious tone.

"Yeah." Wanda said in her sarcastic manner. "And we had sex to."

"Ok, didn't need to hear that." Angelica said as she put her hands over her ears, Lina did the same. Then Wraith came in with K2 following.

"Told you, now pay up." Wraith said.

"I can't believe this!" K2 shouted, "All the statistics say he should have screwed up royal!" Wraith was about to say something, but K2 interrupted him by handing the ghost a wad of cash. "Don't even say it." The angry wonder said as he left grumbling.

"You had a bet as to whether or not I would sleep with my boyfriend?" at the last word Perfection literally fell out of the ceiling, tangled in wires.

"You guys have some mean mice." The Scion chuckled as he unwrapped himself and zoomed to Wanda's side to give her a hug.

"He bet on whether or not we would sleep together." Wanda pointed to Wraith.

"Wraith!" Perfection shrieked slightly. "You should know better."

"I did." Wraith said as he left. "That's why I made the bet with K2."

"Oh." Perfection said. "How much did he lose?"

"Ten grand." Wraith chuckled as he tossed the wad of cash to Wanda. "I don't need it."

"I'm still gonna hurt you." Wanda said with an evil look as a safe came crashing on top of Wraith.

"Saw that coming." Perfection said with out blinking. "Thanks Karma." He said as the purple eyed Scion came down and drug Wraith off.

"No problem." She said with a thumbs up.

"No, truly thanks." Wanda said with a wave.

"I still don't get it." Althea said in confusion. "Why?"

"It just happened." Wanda said.

"It's amour." Perfection said with a bat of his eyebrows.

"Sit down." Wanda said with a small laugh. Perfection did so, but took her with him and snuggled into her neck.

"My god it is love." Cover Girl said as she came in. "You slept with him?" she pointed at the newest couple. Wanda just nodded, with a sheer look of fear. Perfection just became see through and Cover Girl turned to see Shipwreck standing there with a few veins bulging.

"Perfection: Exit stage left." Perfection said as he pulled a script from nowhere.

"Kill…" Shipwreck said between his gritted teeth as he lunged for the Scion. Instead of grabbing Perfection though he found himself strapped in a straight jacket sitting, sitting next to Astral.

"Perfection." Astral growled.

"Sorry. Force a' habit." Perfection smiled as he removed Astral's jacket.

"Fine, don't do it…" Astral saw the look in Shipwreck's eyes. "What did you do?"

"Besides the horizontal happy?" Perfection asked innocently.

"Never mind." Astral said as he walked away. "I don't need that image in my head."

"How about on your bedroom wall?" Perfection asked.

"Do it and I rearrange your section of the Verge." Astral threatened. "With Ice-Nine."

"Okay, yesh." Perfection rolled his eyes. Then he turned back to Shipwreck. "You know you'd think the fact that she's eighteen would make him stop and think for a second."

"It's the fact that you're so much older." Althea said as she tried to calm her father.

"Aw, but I'm only…" Perfection pulled out an ID card. "Okay, I am that much older. But still it's her choice." Just then the other Misfits fell through the kitchen door. "Hi guys."

"Please tell me it's all a lie!" Pietro zoomed up to his sister and hugged her leg. "Tell me there's no chance I'm going to be calling him a relative!"

"Pietro…" Wanda growled. "GET OFF!" And Pietro was out the door again, courtesy of a Hex Bolt.

"So, you two are a real couple now?" Todd asked as he stood next to Althea.

"Ah… yup." Perfection answered.

"And you slept together." Lance said in a little shock.

"Ah… yup." Perfection answered again.

"And you lost to the strange ceiling mice on purpose?" Quinn asked as a rather large mouse came out of the ceiling and chucked a bread crumb at the Scion.

"Ah… no." Perfection shot the mouse an evil sideways glance as it ran back into the ceiling.

"Where did they come from?" Arcade asked.

"Plot hole." Perfection said. Then at every ones' confusion. "Never mind." Then DM came in still wearing his pajamas and leopard print slippers.

"DM, Wanda slept with Perfection!" Daria shouted loudly, causing Shipwreck to foam at the mouth. "Cool…" The triplets said in awe.

The not quite yet awake DM simply glance at Perfection, then Wanda and then the coffee maker. "Coffeee…." He said in a zombie like voice.

"This is going to be a loooong day." Cover Girl groaned as the Scion of Energy missed his coffe cup and poured the coffee all over the floor with out notice. Thankfully, Perfection just zapped in a cup of coffee for his friend.


	35. COBRA hosts another Great Debate

**Inter-LOAFERS!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan**** and ****K2**** are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Misfit-Verse**

**_COBRA hosts another Great Debate_**

**__**

It was an average day at the PIT, at least average on most accounts. As of a few hours before hand Shipwreck was admitted to Psyhe-Out's care while he recovered from the mental stress of discovering that one of the Misfits had slept with one of the Scions. Namely, Wanda slept with Perfection and they were now a couple.

However, despite this small set back it did not stop the daily operations of the JOE base. One of which was to destroy a newly located COBRA base in China. The mission was a complete success, as always. Though now some of the JOEs were beginning to have second thoughts about inviting the Scions along. Especially since DM and Perfection were starting one of their world class great debates, which sever higher ups of COBRA were watching with confusion.

"I don't get it." Major Bludd said as he looked back and forth between the two Scions, who were busy redecorating the compound with assorted foods and materials.

"AHHHH!" Tamox and Xamot screamed as they dodged a flaming crepe suzette.

"Sorry!" Perfection yelled as a pile of spinach slammed into his face. "I loves me spinach!" He said as he warped himself to a semi-Popeye look and launched a bundle of asparagus at DM.

"Ah, the hated arrow greens!" DM screamed as he held a B.A.T. up as a shield.

"So what's this about anyway?" Tamox asked Roadblock, as he and his twin finally accepted that this torture wasn't going to be over anytime soon.

"As silly as it seems," Roadblock started, "it's about their favorite animals." Just then a pie slammed into Tamox's face. "Ugh, I think we need to leave."

"MONKEYS!" Perfection shouted as he launched another barrage of asparagus.

"Panda's!" DM shouted as he sent forth a barrage of melons.

"MONKEYS!" Perfection launched a small squadron of pepper armed airplanes.

"PANDAAAASSS!" DM launched his own wave of paper planes, but they carried eggs.

"They're at it again?" Pietro asked as he zoomed in. "Man, I just don't get it." He said as a paper plane crashed into his foot and burst into flame spontaneously. He ran around screaming until Wanda came in and hexed a bucket of water over him. "Thanks, sis." Pietro grumbled, Wanda just smiled sweetly.

Wanda just stood and watched as the other Misfits came walking in. All of them instantly became hypnotized by the food fight.

"Pretty…" Todd said as a little drool flowed over.

"leet…" Arcade said as he went to arm himself with a bowl of tater tots on DM's side.

"Come on Al!" Todd said once he saw Arcade. "Perfection needs our help! You too Wanda!" Todd said as he grabbed both girl and drug them into Perfection's fort of what appeared to be BATs and foam. "Reporting for duty, sir!"

"Argh, you be late matey!" Perfection said as the ground beneath them shifted to an ocean of gravy and the forts into ships. Perfection was decked out in a Pirate outfit and their flag was a monkey's skull. "Raise the Jolly Bobo!" Perfection shouted as Todd was suddenly dressed in a first mates outfit.

"Aye, Cap'n!" Todd went to work.

"Sea mistress Althea, you be armin' tha cannons." Perfection growled then added an, "Argh."

"Aye, aye!" Althea said as she loaded a cabbage into a cannon.

Then Perfection noticed Wanda and warped Wanda's clothes to that of a pirate. She wore a red and white stripped shirt, with the usual pirate pants and a red head band. He also changed himself into a suave and debonair pirate as opposed to "Captain Redbeard". "Ye, can meet me in my cabin later…" Perfection said with a raise of his eyebrows. Wanda just rolled her eyes and went to arm a cannon with some lobsters.

"EAT LOBSTER PANDA SCUM!" She shouted as she nailed Pietro with the lobsters.

"I'M NOT EVEN IN THIS!" He shouted as he found out the lobsters were still alive. "OUCH!"

"We need more mateys!" Perfection screamed. Then noticed DM's ship with his Imperial Logo on the flag. "Argh, you not be sinking the good ship Grand Baboon, Capn' DM."

"Foul scum!" Captain DM said, "The Red Panda well send your ship and it's crew to Davy Jones' locker!" The former supporters of DM from earlier appeared on ship dressed as imperial seaman.

"Argh!" Perfection growled as his supporters appeared.

"HOW DID WE GET HERE?" Logan shouted as he noticed the X-Men and Misfits were mixed in a team once more. "Oh god not again!"

"Mate Hank, launch the Tuna Casserole." Perfection ordered on his ship.

"Aye, Capn'!" Hank said immediately getting into character. Tuna casserole then coated DM's ship.

"Flank the ship and fire the eel arrows!" DM shouted as a few of his "archers" raised their bows.

"Ow!" Tabby shouted as her eel shocked her. "I think mine's an electric eel…"

"Fire tha kabobs!" Perfection shouted as an armie of Jamie's launched a row of flaming shish kabobs. Several parts of DM's ship caught on fire.

"OUT THE FLAMES, OUT THE FLAMES!" IceMan went into action and put the fire out. "Good work Sergeant!"

"Fire the Tuna Torpedoes!" Perfection yelled.

"Torpedoes?" DM looked up with a look of confusion to see several large tuna's heading towards his ship. "Launch the shark fin soup bombs!" From the back Logan released the bowls of soup. Then both ships exploded and food was everywhere, covering most everyone. Except Wanda, whom Perfection had covered with an overlarge umbrella.

"How sweet…" Althea began, then she saw Todd trying to catch a fly and completely ignoring her. "Why couldn't you do something like that for me?" She said with a pout.

"His lack of shape shifting, teleportation and ability to distirt matter might have something to do with it." A lump of food that looked like DM said as two small windshield wipers cleared off his glasses.

"Yeah, it just might Perfection said as he snapped his fingers and cleaned most everyone off. The Cobra's were left covered in the flood of food that had occurred at the explosion. Then came a whistling sound, a very familiar sound, one that Perfection had heard before, he just couldn't place it. That was until one of Magneto's giant spheres landed smack dab on his foot. This caused his eyes to bug out in cartoon fashion as he screamed in pain.

The door to the sphere opened to reveal Magneto holding a small device. He did not look the least bit happy at the sight of the Scions. Though he did smirk as Perfection pulled his flattened foot out from under the sphere, then he saw Wanda ready to strike and used the metal in her pirate outfit to push her back.

"You are not the reason I am here." He glanced around. "Though I do loathe you ignorant through backs to evolution greatly, destroying you will have to wait."

"Shove it bucket head!" Lance shouted with a feral growl and a tremor.

When Perfection looked back at Wanda he saw her get to her feet from her father's attack. He also saw her arm was cut by a piece of glass. He was immediately at her side to stitch it up.

"I'm fine Perfection, honestly." Wanda said as she tried to move out of the Scion's grip. He just strapped her to a gurney.

"Just let me help." Perfection said as he commanded the needle to emit a healing beam that fixed her small cut with out a scar. Then the gurney was gone and Wanda was slightly confused.

"You're to complicated sometimes." She gave Perfection a playful look, then locked back on to her father.

"Wanda do not make me do anything rash." Magneto said with out even looking back. "And why are you three still around?" Magneto asked as Wraith entered, carrying a load of BATs with him.

"Oh, you mean besides, P porking your daughter?" Wraith said as he flopped the androids down.

The look on Magneto's face was priceless. It was a cross between a heart attack, anger and the level of Shipwreck's anger. It also brought one of the most powerful mutants to his knees.

"Wraith…" DM said with an aggravated tone, "I wanted to say that!"

"Guys!" Perfection shrieked. "Do you have to tell everyone?"

"Yes." The other two Scions answered in unison as Karma came walking in with Chybee, the little imp was gnawing on a BAT's head.

"Of course." Perfection said with a sigh. "Oh well, who's up for karaoke?"

"How about a request first?" A dark voice said from above.


	36. Evil has but many faces

**Inter-LOAFERS!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan**** and ****K2**** are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Misfit-Verse**

**_Evil has but many faces_**

**__**

Everyone turned to see a blue person levitating into the building through the hole that Magneto's sphere had made. The X-Men and Misfits recognized the mutant, Apocalypse. The Scion's recognized the Scion of Un-Creation; Therten.

"Everybody get out!" DM shouted, the two teams wasted little time.

"So good to see you again, Ambrose." The possessed mutant said with a sadistic smile. "But I'm afraid the young woman has not yet been properly introduced to me." Apocalypse/Therten descended to the floor and glided along it towards Wanda. He stopped just in front of her, when Perfection put himself between her and the decidedly evil Scion.

"Back off Therten." Perfection growled in a strange tone, his eyes and body crackled over with a red and white energy. Therten backed down.

"I am not yet strong enough with in this body to destroy you, Ambrose." Therten said. "But mind you I can still destroy those that you care about."

At this DM drew a silver bladed sword, and readied it. Wraith readied his own weapons.

"Are you two that foolish to endanger your mortal friends here?" Therten said as he rolled his eyes. "Wait just a few days longer and you can attempt to destroy me with out killing your precious comrades."

"What do you want?" Perfection said as he kept Wanda safely behind him.

"A battle of course." Therten chuckled. "You pathetic excuses for power versus me. And I mean all of the Scions." Therten chuckled. "Until then…" Therten extended a shadowy arm around Perfection and struck Wanda to the ground very hard. "A little motivation." With that Therten vanished into nothingness.

"Wanda!" Perfection yelled as he dropped to pick her up. He noticed a small pool of red leak from her side. "WANDA!" Perfection screamed. Then a sensation came over him as he looked up to see three old hags holding tight to a thread that they were preparing to cut. "WRAITH STOP THEM!" Perfection roared as he surged his power to full blast, leveling the walls of the COBRA compound.

"YOU THREE!" Wraith roared in anger as he saw the three Scions of True Evil. Once they were the goddesses of fate, now they plagued world with needless death, needless and unapproved. "Atropos, you cut that and you will see the extent of my power, yet again." Wraith said with an unholy growl.

"Eh, big deal." Atropos said as she brought the blades to bear.

"NO!" Perfection yelled as a rush of air knocked the blades to the ground. Perfection couldn't help but stare in wonder, he wasn't supposed to be allowed to do that.

"What!" The three hags reeled back as the bladed hit the ground.

"DM, get her out of here." Perfection said as he handed the unconscious Wanda to him. "Don't argue, just do it for me. Please, and the others." DM didn't argue when he saw the look in his friends eyes. They were going black with anger, he left with a nod as he yelled to the JOEs to prepare for a teleportation.

With a roar Perfection was in the air next to Wraith. Perfection's aura had gone from it's usual red and white to a warped black and cyan. His eyes absorbed all light that came into contact with them. He was truly and utterly pissed off.

"YOU!" He pointed an accusatory finger at Atropos. "YOU DON'T DECIDE DEATH HERE!" He growled.

"Whoa." Wraith said as he watched his friends anger boil over. Then he remembered something, Perfection was right. "You're out of your bound's Fates. You are but mere suggestions in men's minds." Wraith said as his eyes glowed. "And if you've forgotten, I AM THE MASTER OF DEATH!"

"Fools, Master Therten will destroy you. You think you two can scare us?" Clotho laughed as her sister joined her.

"I don't care if we don't scare you—" Wraith was cut off.

"I want you to SUFFER!" Perfection screamed as he launched several black orbs forward. The Scions of Evil just bashed them aside as they came close.

"Pathetic, Chaos." Lachesis cackled. "You know that right?"

"ARGH!" Perfection roared as he launched orb after orb at the three sisters, Wraith could only watch in confusion. He had never seen his friend behave so violently, this was a truly new side to him. "DIE!" Perfection screamed as he built an orb of white energy in his hand.

"Oh please." Atropos rolled her eyes, "Like peace-boy could hurt anyone."

"Shouldn't have said that." Wraith said with his eyes wide open.

"DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Perfection shrieked as a white light clouded all the Scion's vision.

Twelve hours later Perfection was waiting in the office of General Hawk, even though he just wanted to be near Wanda. Of course the top brass of the military were now aware of the Scion's existence, and so were the normal people of the world.

"… As you can see this is the twelve mile wide crater left by the unknown mutant." The newscaster said on the TV. The screen showed a twelve mile wide section of the COBRA installment, or what was left of it. "Ironically, the out of control mutant destroyed it's creators' compound, and it is highly unlikely that COBRA will be making a base in China again anytime soon."

Then Hawk turned the TV off and there was silence for few seconds. Then the general spoke.

"We're thankful, for all your help." The General began, "But the United States of America would like to officially ask you to leave our dimension."

"I'm not leaving Wanda." Perfection said sternly.

"Listen I understand that you're in love with her, but for now. Until you've settled up with this 'Therten' guy, could you please handle it somewhere else?" Hawk tried to reason.

"You think, he's here to just fight me?" Perfection looked up. "He wants to destroy everything that makes me happy, he doesn't care if we fight. That's why he attacked Wanda, he didn't want me to fight he wanted my soul to be destroyed with her death. He's not going to follow us for a battle elsewhere. If we leave, he's just going to destroy your world, and you wouldn't be able to stop him." Perfection's eyes were a cold green then. "And I'm not leaving Wanda." He got up and went to the door. "Ever." And then he closed it as he went to the infirmary.

When he arrived, the nurse Bree and her husband Lifeline were helping Wanda into a wheel chair. The hole that had been punched in her side was completely healed thanks to K2's advanced technology. When Perfection met eyes with Wanda, Bree noticed and so did Lifeline and the two left to let the young couple be.

"I-I'm sorry." Perfection said as he laid his head into Wanda's lap. "I couldn't help it."

"Couldn't help what?" Wanda asked. Instantly a TV appeared with the image of the result of Perfection's anger. "I just couldn't stand it." Wanda didn't even looked phased by the image.

"Are you ok?" She asked holding his face up with her hand.

"What?" He blinked in confusion.

"Are you ok?" She repeated, the Scion nodded.

"That's all I really care about then." That's when Perfection broke down crying.

"Thank you." Perfection said. "Thank you so much."

"For what?" Wanda asked.

"Making me happy." He looked in her eyes, "For not being angry that I couldn't protect you."

Wanda giggled a little, even though her side hurt, "I don't need you protection all the time you know." Then she saw his face take sad turn. "What?" She asked.

"Hawk wants us to leave. So does Xavier, and the others." Perfection sighed, "The Triplets aren't talking to DM and Rogue's completely ignoring Wraith even though he just wants to help her with her powers." He looked out the window as he rolled Wanda to it. "I think they're right. I think we should leave, we've done enough damage, and Therten might follow us."

"Might follow you?" Wanda asked, still trying to comprehend what he was saying. "To where? He wants this world dead. He won't follow you." She said with a down cast look. "Perfection, for the first time, I'm afraid. And not just for me, for everyone. But mainly…" She met his eyes, "I don't want to see you in this constant pain."

Perfection smiled weakly as he got up and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Then he walked down the halls. Thoughts and emotions flooded his mind, but unlike the usual torrent of random thoughts there was a constant. He couldn't get Wanda's word out of his head, he couldn't get her out of his head. As he came to DM, Karma, Wraith, Astral and K2 he knew what the expected to hear.

"Get the others, we're going after him." Perfection said coldly. "He's not taking Wanda from me."

DM just smiled as he exited with K2 to the Verge, Wraith nodded, when he exited, and Karma followed with a worried look. Astral got up from his chair and walked forward, and extended his hand. It was Perfection's turn for a confused look.

"You might drive me nuts with the shape shifting and practical jokes. You might even piss me off every so often. But time like these remind me why I would through my hat into battle with you anytime." Astral said. "When you show you aren't just a tragic cliché of the universe, when you show that you are still human." With that Astral was gone, leaving behind a simple black feather and smile on Perfection's face.


	37. Here we stand

**Inter-LOAFERS!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan**** and ****K2**** are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Misfit-Verse**

**_Here we stand_**

A few minutes after Astral's departure several rifts opened up over the of the Pit. Out of each one came a being with the sense of pure power about them. Then DM, K2, Wraith, Astral and Karma all returned. To their surprise Perfection was smiling.

"All right, now that everyone's here. Let's show that excuse for a Scion how we take care of business!" Perfection said, although there wasn't much conviction.

"Good morning, Perfection." An old man said as he walked into the garage that the Scions were standing in.

"Moe!" Perfection said with a large smile as he gave the old man a great big hug.

"Look at the little mouse, all worried so he has to call his friends." Ragnis gloated as he walked in. Wraith gave him a look of daggers.

"Arrogant ass." Wraith grumbled as he walked over to another side of the garage. Away from Ragnis.

"Yes he is." The mysteriously calm voice of another Scion said. It was Raptor, Scion of Justice. "But he has reason to be."

"Oh come on Maven!" Another voice called, Alteran, Scion of Light was trying to get his twin into the garage.

"HOW DARE THAT LUNATIC CALL ME A WOMAN!" Maven screamed as he was drug in by his brother. "The very thought…"

"Well you are wearing a dress…" Perfection said.

"They're ROBES." Then Maven noticed that Perfection had warped the Scion of Darkness' clothes into a dress. "Oh, bite me you prick." Maven grumbled as he said a chant and warped the clothes back.

"Ok, that was a good one." Astral admitted as he let a chuckle loose.

"Why thank you." Perfection beamed a smile. "Now, to Hawk." Perfection said as he marched away and straight into a wall. "Who…Put that there?" he asked as he was slowly peeled away by Wraith and DM.

"The architects, probably. You dolt." Ragnis sneered. Mosious delivered a quick whap to the back of Ragnis' head with his staff.

"Behave, Ragnis." The eldest Scion said. "We are guests here, as well as defenders."

"Right…" Ragnis said as he rubbed the growing lump on his head. "And what exactly am I and the wonder twins supposed to do while you guys kick old grime's ass?"

"Perhaps something in tune with being the Scion of life. Like protecting it, instead of taking it." Wraith sneered at his Scionic opposite who just silently mocked him like a child. "Childish fool." Wraith said with a huff as Perfection led them to the Pit's meeting room where the Misfits and the JOEs were thinking up strategies on how to deal with Perfection should he refuse to leave.

"I don't like the looks of this." Hawk said as he saw Perfection and the other Scions.

"General Hawk?" Mosious said with a sigh. "Rarely do we Scions use are powers to forcefully do anything, but believe me when I say this: if Perfection and the other combat capable Scions flee and refuse to face Therten, your world will be utterly destroyed. Do not let pride, fear arrogance or even the slightest personality flaw make you think other wise. Therten will destroy this world given any opportunity."

"Guys, I know you like to be in on the plans," DM said, "But the fewer who know what we're going to do, the better. K?" He said with a slight edge to his voice.

The Misfits all turned a collective and concerned look at the JOEs. Hawk simply nodded and the Misfits left with a look of wary confusion in their eyes. Perfection could tell that they hadn't yet gotten their trust back. Then Pietro came up to him.

"You make her happy." He said with a downcast look. "No one's ever made her happy."

When the Misfits were gone, Hawk's face immediately went red. "What is THIS?" He hissed "You're going to fight this Scion HERE? In OUR WORLD?"

"Oh I suppose you'd prefer the dismantling of your sub-atomic structure then?" Alteran chortled. "Listen, we aren't trying to commander your world, we're trying to prevent it from being destroyed."

"All right then." Hawk said, still not fully trusting the Scions. "If you are here to help us, why are you ALL here? DM said Perfection was enough to stop him."

"Hehehe…" Maven chuckled. "Therten is sealed in a sun, courtesy of Mosious here." Maven pointed to his mentor of sorts. "To destroy worlds he reaches out to minds filled with evil and seizes them for his own. Normally the people are at most; high leveled mages or high ranking military or bureaucrats. However this time he has seized the mind of a powerful being able to harness power near to a god's. That fact alone makes him stronger than any single one of us here."

A look of horror and fear crossed on Hawk's face for a second. "What about a being made of energy that's been able to destroy gods?"

"You rang?" DM said. "Well except for the made of energy thing I've done the god killing thing."

"Same here." Astral said with a shrug.

"Wait, you have a world guardian?" Wraith said with a little shock. "Oh man, this changes everything…"

"A what?" Hawk, Duke, Roadblock and the other JOEs all asked at the same time.

"A being of immense power." Wraith began. "They're meant to keep nasty elements like invading gods and a certain trionic Scion away from worlds. Mosious made them eons ago."

"Indeed." Mosious said as he took a seat. "Or rather I planted the seeds for their creation, I cannot directly create life, but I can influence it's growth. I have met a few in my life, so tell me where is this guardian, I would like to meet him."

"Well…" Roadblock began.

"It's kinda like this…" Duke said as he began to explain the existence of Tetsukaeru, the world's guardian that was currently "sleeping" inside both the bodies of Althea and Todd.

"Heh." Perfection said with a chuckle. "Always thought the little tadpole had something off about him."

"This coming from a guy who once used a jar of ear wax as peanut butter." Wraith said, followed immediately by. "Don't ask."

"Wasn't going to." Hawk said giving Perfection his usual look of disturbed confusion. "So what does this mean?"

"It means." Mosious began. "That this battle is little more than an attempt to draw out the world guardian."

"Ok, why?" Duke asked.

"With out the world guardian here we loose a significant amount of power, because all of our essence's our essentially tied to Mosious and thus the guardian. If the guardian is extinguished we pretty much just become powerful mages, and other such things. While Therten retains control over all his powers and Apocalypse's." Maven said with a whole lot of disgust.

"Why would he retain his powers?" Lady Jaye asked.

"Because he's not physically here." DM said with a dour look on his face. "He would have to be physically in the same universe to have his strength reduced."

"And he can beat you with out any interference…" Hawk put everything together. "He wants to destroy all of you."

"Yup." Astral said, "That sounds like Therten to me."

"And he's using our world to do it." Duke said. "So in a way, we're the threat to you."

"Oh don't worry if you were a threat to anyone here they would have rained down sulfur and flame upon your world." Ragnis said, Mosious smacked him not to soon after.

"Behave Ragnis!" He shouted. "We must prepare, in a few days this world may very well cease to exist if we do not plan right."

"Yeah, well good luck with that." Perfection said as he got up and went for the door.

"What? You're not going to come up with a brilliant plan to save us last minute?" Scarlet joked.

"Um, I got lost in a bathroom stall once, you really want me to come up with a plan?" Perfection enlightened the JOEs then he left for Wanda.

The JOEs, though were stuck in a moment of confusion. One that Roadblock managed to break.

"How…" He began to ask.

"Don't ask." All the Scions said as one.

"And the fate of our world lies partially in his hands." Scarlet said with a look of concern.


	38. Magneto’s Therapy

**Inter-LOAFERS!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan**** and ****K2**** are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Misfit-Verse**

**Aaron: Don't think Mystique would care much about who Wanda's sleeping with. However it would be fun to see how the Acolytes are caring for Magneto now…**

**Red Witch: Thanks for all the compliments, and I was wondering at the end of the entire story, if you could give a complete review? I know it might be asking a little to much, so I understand if you wouldn't be able to.**

**_Magneto's Therapy_**

**__**

"So the boss is still shaky?" Sabertooth said as he looked in on Magneto in he Acolyte's infirmary. The powerful mutant was curled in the fetal position while rocking back and forth.

"Yes." Mastermind said as he looked over Magneto's charts. "Whatever happened must have been a very powerful combination of emotional and psychological trauma.

"Ya mean like findin' out his sweet lil' daddy's girl is banging and one'a dose morons that he told us about earlier?" Pyro said as he played with his lighter dangerously close to a bottle of ether.

Mastermind only blinked once. "Yes, that might just do it." He said as Pyro's lighter caught the ether's fume on fire with a sudden burst and scorched the pyro's eyebrows off. Pyro never even blinked.

"Did I burn me 'brows of again?" he asked as he continued to play with fire. Literally.

"Yes, Pyro. You did, now why don't you go play with Cortez for a little bit, ok?" Mastermind said with a dismissive wave, Pyro left with a disappointed sigh.

"So…" Sabertooth started. "Little Wanda's banging one of the inter-dimensional guys, huh?"

"So far that's what I've been able to gather." Mastermind said. "I'd have thought she would have gone for that blue X-Man originally."

"You mean the big hairy one?" Sabertooth said with a disgusted look.

"No, the one Lord Magneto experimented on. Nightcrawler I think his name is." Mastermind said as he shuffled his papers.

"Nah, that's to far fetched, besides the little 'porter has a girl last I checked." Sabertooth said.

"Really, I thought her parent's forbade the relationship?"

"When does that ever stop young love?" Sabertooth said wit h a far off look in his eyes, then immediately snapped to normal. "Besides, I always thought it would be humorous to see the fire brand take the girl out."

Mastermind couldn't help but break out into a fit of laughter. "Oh that's a good one. Next thing we know someone will actually suggest TOAD was a better idea for a lover."

"No, wait I got one! Cortez!" Sabertooth slapped the counter.

"Even better, the other goth girl on the X-Men!" Mastermind said with a laugh.

"Dude, that's just sick." Sabertooth shot him a look. "They're sisters you sick freak."

"Oh, yes I keep forgetting that." Mastermind blushed. "How about, oh I don't know, that human on the Misfits?"

"Naw, he's to scrawny." Sabertooth said, "That and he's still in love with a computer."

"Oh yes…" Mastermind agreed, "The boy needs help, that's for sure. Of course so does Lord Magneto's son."

"Yeah, now there's a scrawny little…" Sabertooth never got to finish as he found himself slammed into a wall courtesy of a Hex Bolt. When he looked, Perfection and Wanda weren't standing that far off.

"Tell me I can kill him for that last one." Wanda's eyes were ticking.

"Um, Wanda. We're here to drop off Chybee to cheer your dad up. Remember?" Perfection said with a look half crossed with fear, the other half crossed with the amused look of a twelve year old. Then Chybee appeared and made a beeline for Magneto. "Go have fun Chybee."

"We'll be back in an hour." Wanda said as she and Perfection vanished.

"My head…" Sabertooth groaned as soon as the room stopped spinning. Then he looked in to see Magneto barely holding back what looked like a red imp.

"SABERTOOTH! GET THIS THING AWAY FROM ME!" Magneto yelled, "AND GET ME SOMETHING TO KILL MY DAUGHTER'S BOYFRIEND WITH!"


	39. Why the Scions will never teach any clas...

**Inter-LOAFERS!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan**** and ****K2**** are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Misfit-Verse**

**AN: As of March 20th I will be changing my pen name to my favored name "familyghost". Not a big note really, this is just to avoid confusion. I will also be changing my contact Email as well. Finally, I will be starting the fourth HOMe story after the interLOAFERs for those that are itching for their dose of the sweet lovable bug.**

**_Why the Scions will never teach any class ever again part 1_**

The day after the JOEs and Scions began their planning. Unfortunately on this day most of the JOEs were called away on an important mission, even those that were supposed to be teaching the kids were gone. So Hawk and Duke did something they were almost afraid to ask; they asked the Scions to teach the Misfits. Not surprisingly the reactions were mixed.

"Ok!" Perfection beamed. It didn't take a genius to know why. "I can teach health!"

"I don't think so…" Hawk eyed the scion warily. "But thanks for the offer."

"I'll take health, or whatever half-baked name you have for it." Wraith said as he sipped his coffee. "P's good with poetry…" Then Wraith saw Perfection flip through a book of love poems. "How about phys ed…" A perverted look crossed Perfections face. "You aren't making this easy P…" Wraith grumbled.

"Relax Wraith, I will co-teach with Perfection in history." Mosious said calmly. Perfection's face just dropped to the floor.

"But I failed history in high school!" Perfection complained. "I'll teach art."

"My brother and I will handle chemistry." Maven said, Alteran nodded in support.

"Oh bite me." Ragnis said. "I wouldn't teach those brats if…" Mosious smacked Ragnis before the Scion of Life could finish.

"Well, I happen to be little more than a street thug so…" Astral tried to dodge out, but Perfection prevented it.

"Who happens to know how to cook better than an Italian chef." Perfection pointed out.

"I'll teach physical education!" Karma said with a salute as she morphed her clothes to an eighties gymnast. "It'll be fun!"

"What about him?" Duke asked pointing to DM who was already unloading a mass of metal and metal working materials from K2. "Never mind…"

"DM loves metal work. Almost as much as Quantum Physics." Wraith said with a light sigh.

"Hey…" Perfection said as an idea struck him. "You know, us imparting knowledge on people with out warping their minds is a rare thing."

"I don't like where this is going." Hawk said as he instantly realized what was happening.

"Yes?" Mosious said questioningly.

"Well let's see if the X-Men instructors want a day off and teach the X-Men too!" Perfection said with a smile.

"How about not." Duke said, "I doubt they'll be happy to see you. Any of you."

"Yeah, but who could refuse this face?" Perfection said as he made a puppy eyed face. Everyone in the room raised their hand. "Scrooges…" Perfection said in disappointment as he warped to Xavier's office.

* * *

"Hiya!" Perfection said as Xavier and the teachers of the institute turned to see him. 

"Aren't you supposed to be gone?" Logan asked.

"Not happening." Perfection said. "We're facing Therten here, it's the only way." Perfection said as he took a seat in a chair he fabricated. "Of course I'm just here to see if your teachers want a day off."

"Excuse me?" Ororo asked with a look of confusion.

"Well, the other Scions and I are teaching the Misfit's classes and I thought it might be enlightening for the X-Men to learn from some of the others."

"And not yourself obviously?" Warren Worthington III cracked.

"Don't make me turn you into a chicken." Perfection shot back with a pleasant smile. "Although my last SATs did come back rather low." Perfection pulled out a piece of paper. "Oh hey! I did better than last time! Negative eight hundred!"

"Negative?" Warren said as he coughed up some coffee he was drinking. "Negative?"

"Warren, not now." Xavier said. "As it happens Perfection, we would appreciate it if you would take the younger mutants. The X-Men have been called to assist Muir Island, and we were just about to cancel their classes. However we would be taking, Scott, Jean, Rogue, Remy and Pitor with us."

"Aw… no drama…" Perfection sighed in disappointment.

"Yes, I figured you'd say that." Xavier said with a smile.

"Well, we're off then!" Perfection said as he vanished.

"Chuck…" Logan looked at Xavier with a worried look.

"Relax, Logan. I think that perhaps this time the Scion has bitten off more than he can chew. Even with his friends." Xavier smiled.

"Chuck, Jynx called me last night. ALL of the other Scions are there. Including two magic users."

Xavier's face fell into a cross of fear and tired boredom. "Of course, what else could backfire?"

"The distress call could be a trap?" Hank joked as he left. He didn't know how right he was.

* * *

"Ok kids." Perfection greeted the New Mutants and the Misfits as he walked into the JOEs mess hall. "Today it's a mixed up day as we Scion's teach you kids some of our finer traits." Perfection smiled and tacked up a list. "One class for the day in areas you're either good at or could use a miracle to improve." Everyone's gaze fell on Kitty. 

"Oh please." The dejected valley girl rolled her eyes as everyone checked the list. None were surprised that Kitty was set for Home Economics.

"Cool!" Roberto said as he read it. "Metal Shop!"

"Yeah, look who the teachers are though." Bobby snickered as he pointed to DM and K2's name.

"Oh man. Look who's in it with me!" He pointed to Jesse's name.

"Oh very funny." Jesse rolled his eyes. Then he noticed something else. "Those names under Chemistry…"

"TRINITY!" Tabitha screamed as she read it. "ARE YOU NUTS!" She screamed in Perfection's face, he just blinked and nodded. "Of course…"

"Let's just get to our classes." Jamie said with a smile.

"That's easy for you to say," Roberto argued, "you're doing art with Perfection!"

"Who else has art?" Perfection asked. Pietro, Jamie, Xi, Fred, Lina and Lance all raised their hands.

"Why am I in art?" Lance asked.

"Why not?" Perfection asked as he snapped his fingers and sent everyone to their classes.

* * *

**AN: Okay, we know a few of which characters are in which class. But what till you see the classes in action and the Scions redefine the term "learning curve".**


	40. Why the Scions will never teach… Part 2

**Inter-LOAFERS!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan**** and ****K2**** are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Misfit-Verse**

**_Why the Scions will never teach… Part 2_**

"All right you little mutants settle down." Ragnis said as he looked at his "class". The Scion of life was being forced to teach the children here something called "Eng. Lit." "Now can anyone tell me what this class is about?"

Wanda didn't even raise her hand. "You're supposed to be teaching us about great English authors and their books and stories."

"Right, you're Perfection's wench, right?" He saw Wanda's eye tick as she went to lunge at him, however; the other goth girl kept her held back. As soon as Ragnis turned his back a large spitball struck him in the head. He turned to see Bobby Drake smiling innocently. "The good news is, you don't have much to learn. There are no good English authors."

"What about ...?" Rogue asked.

"Doesn't matter they suck.." Ragnis yawned.

"What if they're a top seller?." Wanda said.

"Doesn't matter. And I'm teaching here..." After Ragnis finished his first and last little schpeel to his students, he quickly found himself attached to the flag pole with no clothes and no clue as to how he got there. "Some how I knew this was going to happen." The Scion grumbled.

Back in the class Wanda was taking charge. "Ok, we read a book or what ever for the class and talk tomorrow, k?" Everyone nodded in agreement. "Bobby, comic books don't count."

"Aww…" Bobby groaned as an explosion rocked the base from the kitchen.

"Kitty's cooking." Rogue said with out looking up.

"Actually that could easily be, BA's." Wanda said with a blink.

&&&&&&&

In the kitchen it was a mess. Not only was Astral covered head to toe and wing in an unidentified pastry mix, but he had several insane mutant kids flinging the substance around and devouring some supped up mutant crack coffee.

"WHOSE WAS THIS!" He bellowed, all the students looked around confused for a second then pointed at Kitty.

"Like, it was not!" She argued. "I was making bread in that oven!" She pointed to an oven that was flaming. "Oh dear."

"Ah…" Astral never got to finish as the stove was blown off it's hinges and flew at the Scion with surprising speed. It struck him and knocked him out for quite a bit.

BA, noticed this and being one to not let the loss of one teacher stop the learning experiences promptly offered his knowledge. "Who wants to learn how to make my special coffee?" The eyes in the room doubled in size at the prospect.

&&&&&&&

In Mosious' class room the discussion was much more civil as he taught the children about the ancient Mayans. Of course the fact that he had actually summoned a few priests from the past to explain their religion might have had something to do with his success. He had every student's attention. Especially Todd's, the small hunched over mutant was insanely interested in their live human sacrifice.

"Todd, you know some would call this a morbid interest." Tabitha said as she looked at Todd with a scared look.

"I can't help it if Mosious brings up one of the more interesting aspects of the Mayan culture." Todd smiled gleefully.

"You are a sad strange little man." Thornn eyed Todd from behind.

"Eh…" Todd shrugged as he watched Mosious translate how the priests removed the hearts of their volunteers.

Tabitha and Thornn just exchanged uneasy glances.

&&&&&&&

Health class was better left un mentioned as Wraith's idea of informative topics in that range was limited. Most students were in the infirmary by the end of the day. That is all except Arcade who watched Wraith's movies on triage and different ways to die with a disturbed interest.

&&&&&&&

Metal Shop was an almost booming success, or it would have been had DM not attempted the old "cut my hand off with a miter saw" joke. Again most of the students were in the infirmary, of course DM did take the joke an extra step by cutting more fake limbs off…

&&&&&&&

Chemistry had the usual aspects of being taught by mages. Of course no one knew they were making magical potions. And only Trinity finished early and with an extra project.

"So, you've finished your potion?" Maven asked as he rounded near the three girls.

"Yup." Daria said. "Wait potion?"

"Yes, we were mages before we became Scions." Maven nodded. "You just made a basic healing potion. What's that?" Maven asked as he picked up an extra vial with a funny liquid in it.

"It's a type of acid that burns through almost anything. It can also freeze stuff if mixed with the proper bases." Quinn explained.

"Interesting. We should test it out." Maven looked a little evil then, "Alteran, come see this potion."

Alteran walked over quickly to see the Triplet's potion. He was slightly confused. "What is it?"

"I don't know why don't you try it out." Maven said with a gleam.

"Well seeing as how you didn't make it… Ok." Alteran said as he downed the strange liquid. "Mmm, minty." He said with a smile, then noticed his brother was staring at his feet. Alteran looked down to see that he was literally bones below the stomach. "Note to self, never trust me twin."

&&&&&&

Physical Education was something that Althea had been looking forward to. Especially when she found out that Angelica was in it too. Then she found out it was a swimming class. Her heart soared.

"All right class." Karma said as she came out in a strictly bland one piece. "Today is WATER VOLLEYBALL DAY!" Karma said as she tossed a volleyball into the water and made a net for it.

"Um, I don't think it would be wise for me to go in the water and use my powers." Angelica said as she noticed several of the others using their powers.

"Then you can keep score and ref!" Karma said with much gusto. "Just like Wraithy-poo used too…" Two hearts with Wraith's head in the middle formed in her eyes as she poured a cup of coffee that Althea immediately recognized.

"We're doomed." Angelica said as she realized what was going on.

&&&&&&&&

Perfection's art class, ironically was the sanest class the base had ever known. Except for the fact that Perfection was dressed like a French painter with a cheesy mustache and even cheesier accent.

"And now we see zhat zhe zelf-portrait is truly unique." Perfection said as he finished his self portrait. It was of him holding a rose with Wanda on it. He then went around an judged everyone's portrait.

"No, I will not add you!" Lance said to no one. As Perfection came around, he noticed that Lance's picture had room for another face.

"Zelf-portrait Lunce, zelf as in you and how you zee youzelf!" Perfection said as he mashed lances cheeks together.

"I can't help it if I see an imaginary coyote from time to time." Lance growled.

"Zeen peint 'im!" Perfection said as he walked away.

"Al right, fine!" Lance said as he began to add a coyote to the picture.

Then Perfection came over to Xi, his picture was exactly like a mirror. Infact Perfection did a double take. "Pearfect!" He exclaimed as he went on to Fred.

"Eh, Frederick, I zink perhaps, peinting and not eating would 'elp you grade, yes?" Perfection asked.

"Oh, oops, I got hungry." Fred said with a blush.

"Yes, well just do you best, yes?" Perfection then went to Pietro and walked right past the speedster as Pietro finished his thirty fifth nude self portrait.

"Can I have a privacy wall?" Jamie asked several of his copies to block off his sight of Pietro. Jamie was using one of the copies as a model and doing quite good.

Next came Lina, she wasn't even painting. She was just lightly crying, Perfection morphed to his normal self. "So… need some help?" He asked.

"Why do I have to do a self portrait?" she asked, she was obviously self conscious of her appearance.

"Let me ask you something: When you close your eyes, what is it you see?" Perfection smiled.

"I dunno. Me." She said with a sniffle.

"Then paint that, what you see in your heart is much more interesting that a mirror image." Perfection pointed to Xi and Jaime's paintings, "Or… being to realistic…" Perfection eyed Pietro's growing pile warily. "See, even Lance and Fred are doing better than those three."

Lance was just starting a new picture of him strangling the coyote like Homer Simpson does to his son. "Make me stop!" He shouted as everyone ignored him.

Fred was painting himself, but he kept a small spot open and he kept looking at Lina as he added a second face.

"So don't worry about the surface. Just paint what's in here." Perfection said as Lina nodded and began to paint several bright colors onto the canvas.

"HEY LOOK!" Pietro said as he pointed to the flag pole outside where Ragnis was hanging.

"Change of plan students!" Perfection warped his look to a twenties director. "Film time!" Pietro immediately went for his camcorder.

"With pleasure…" Pietro cackled as they went outside.

Lina stayed behind though and finished her picture. It wasn't really a self portrait like the others were. Instead it was a small figure of Lina, with the smaller figures of the JOEs an the X-Men filling It up. She smiled at as she went outside to join the others in torturing the captured Scion.


	41. The Trap

**Inter-LOAFERS!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan**** and ****K2**** are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Misfit-Verse**

**AN: Short chapter, but to the point.**

**_The Trap_**

As the X-Men landed on Muir Island they noticed immediately that something was off. For one, the JOEs were there and they were all tied up. Something was definitely off, it was definitely a trap.

"X-Men, be careful." Xavier advised. Just then a very familiar face walked out of the island's facility. "Apocalypse." Xavier breathed as the might mutant stepped forward.

"Professor!" Scott yelled. "I can't move!" None of the X-Men could, they were locked in a horrible gaze with the powerful and possessed Apocalypse. Xavier couldn't even respond telepathically. They were all frozen by some great unseen force.

"Welcome, X-Men to the end of your world." The dark voice that was not Apocalypse's spoke.

* * *

"Well that was an interesting day." Perfection said as he and Wanda snuggled together on the X-Men's common room couch watching TV. "I still don't know why they cancelled that funny lawyer show here?"

"Shouldn't you be more worried about the effects of BA's coffee on Karma?" Wanda asked.

"Not really, I mean she's been hyper before." A purple ball came bouncing down the stairs, followed by Karma trying to hit it while wearing full hockey gear. "Ok, maybe not this hyper before, but she'll calm down sooner or later." Perfection watched the hyper Scion furiously swipe at the purple ball as Kurt came bye and kicked it into the next room, where it unfurled and revealed itself to be Lockheed.

"Lockheed!" Kitty screamed as she saw her dragon toss it's lunch of high end leather products all over the floor. "Oh, poor baby…"

Suddenly a message broke through the regular programming. And when Wanda saw Apocalypse's face on screen she fainted and screamed.

_"Hello, inhabitants of this pitiful dimension." _Therten spoke through Apocalypse._ "I am not a mutant. I am a being far beyond you comprehension controlling the pathetic mind this; your most powerful mutant had to fight me with." _Therten went on _"Others like myself are on your world and would prevent me from destroying it. We will battle in two days time Perfection, Scions and to ensure you will fight." _Therten gestured to the side of the screen, where several warped looking people stood. _"I have used this mutants abilities to control these other mutants. If you do not face me in two days. I will destroy this universe starting with them." _The camera spun to show all of the JOEs unconscious and tied to what looked like stakes. Then the TV exploded.

"So, he wants to face us, he can face us." Ragnis sneered. "We'll tear him to shreds!"

"But he's got the JOEs and the other X-Men!" Bobby shouted.

"They are of no consequence to me." Ragnis sneered again. "Give me battle that is life…"

"Enough Ragnis. Your ranting shant help anyone!" Mosious shouted.

"Bite me old man!" Ragnis shot back.

"Quite your tongue, cur!" Maven defended.

Soon the entire room was in a shouting match, the X-Men and Misfits were shouting too. They spent so much time shouting that they didn't even notice Wanda and Perfection looking at each other.

"You're going to face him alone, aren't you?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"Not now. I've got to train." Perfection said with a dark look in his eyes. "And there's only one place I can safely train with my power." He looked at Wanda and smiled.

"Where?" She asked hoping she could go.

"The Verge." With that Perfection was gone, but his voice and touch still lingered. "Keep them off my tail for the time being." Then Wanda felt a brief kiss on her cheek.

"That shouldn't be to hard…" she said looking back at the yelling mob of Scions and mutants. "definitely not going to be hard she said to herself as she dodged a knife intended for Ragnis.

"Sorry Wanda." Wraith said as he picked the dagger up. "Where's P?" He asked noticing the lack of his friend, then the look in Wanda's eyes. "I see." He took a seat next to Wanda. "He knows what he's doing." Wraith said reassuringly. In the back of his mind however he couldn't help but silently add, "I hope."


	42. Two days and no Perfection

**Inter-LOAFERS!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan**** and ****K2**** are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Misfit-Verse**

**AN: Forgive the very DBZish style this might take, the auras here are actually quite different, for one they don't billow up like a flame, they're just a light that has certain effects.**

**Red Witch: Wild? Considering I'm not going to stop writing until this hit's 50-55 chapters, you bet it is. Say did you ever find yourself making a Theme song and a video n you mind for the Misfits, because that's what I do when ever I'm writing for the interLOAFERs, make a theme video in my head. Crazy I know… XD**

**_Two days and no Perfection_**

"Hello ladies and gentlemen this is Trish Trilby with an exclusive for the inter-dimensional battle for our very existence." Trish was talking her camera up like usual, in the badlands of Montana, when she noticed the possessed Apocalypse descend to the ground. "And here's the man or being who wants to destroy us…" Trish looked back at Apocalypse and then moved behind a rock where she began to whisper into her microphone. "Today, several omni-powered beings will challenge this large being for the fate of our existence." She peeked around the corner to see if Apocalypse was still there, when she saw he wasn't she turned back to see him standing behind the camera man.

"Perhaps you would know where Perfection is, hmm?" Apocalypse raised both the cameraman and Trish into the air.

"S-sorry… no clue…" The cameraman stuttered.

"Put them down." A voice called from beyond Apocalypse. The powerful and possessed mutant turned to see the X-Men, the Misfits and the Scions all gathered. The X-Man known as Iceman ready to blast Apocalypse with a freezing cold beam.

"Where is he?" Therten fully took over the body as a black aura engulfed it. "Were is Ambrose?"

* * *

It had been two days since Therten made his declaration, two days since Perfection left. Now all the Scions, Misfits and X-Men were gathered. They were prepared for anything, especially since the new and improved Apocalypse had control over their teachers and friends.

"Where is he?" Apocalypse asked them as a dark aura slipped over him. "Where is Ambrose?"

"He shall be here soon." Mosious called back, "Now release them Therten, they are of no consequence to you."

"True, but I rather like the idea of our battle and your fall being televised." The Dark Scion laughed. "One more hour." Therten said as he stopped laughing. "And then I will destroy this universe." He set Trish and her cameraman down and let them get a good vantage point for the battle.

So they waited, all of them. When the last minutes of the hour came by Therten was smiling gleefully. He had thought his victory imminent. The X-Men and Misfits were also worried, Wanda especially. The Scions however stood firm, their emotions did not waver, unlike their darker counterpart's.

"Bah!" Therten growled as the last few minutes counted down. "He's not coming." He shot a look over to the Scions. "It looks like you're going to loose your world, little red!" He shouted to Wanda. "So I'll do you favor and start with you!"

Therten's arm stretched to impossible length's as it shot itself towards Wanda. The Scion's went to move her out of the way, but before the blow could land and at the last second anything could possibly be done; a bright red orb appeared between Wanda and the dangerously long appendage. Then the light expanded into the form most everyone knew as Perfection.

"NOT AGAIN!" Perfection's voice rang from his energy form. "NOT EVER AGAIN!" Perfection's form solidified as the arm came into contact with it. The arm bounced harmlessly off of Perfection, or rather off of his bracers. Perfection was now wearing a leather bracer on each arm, and though they looked like a simple cosmetic adjustment they were much more.

"AMBROSE!" Therten's eyes gleamed over with hate. "So wonderful of you to join us!"

"Enough!" Perfection snapped. "This is between you and me!" He pointed to the possessed X-Men and the tied up JOEs. "Leave them out of it."

Therten smiled, "As you wish." The X-Men then stirred as Therten released his command over them "Go huddle and hide with the other pathetic beings, take them with you." Therten snapped at the X-Men.

The X-Men wisely chose not to do anything rash and took the unconscious JOEs to the gathering of Scions. As they approached, Maven and Alteran erected an odd shield of shadows.

"P!" Wraith called out to Perfection as he and the other combat ready Scions approached. They were all sent hurtling back to the shield from an unknown blast. "What's going on?"

"He must do this himself." Mosious said as he watched the focus in Perfection's eyes grow. "And he will fail." Everyone n the shield looked at Mosious with a look of awe and fear.

* * *

The battlefield was set and the combatants more than ready. There were no words, there were only actions. There is to but one victor and one loser. It is a true war.

"Well now you've adopted a new fighting style." Therten nodded to Perfection's bracers. "Tell me who did you drag from what dimension to teach you?" Perfection remained silent as watched his opponent.

"I'm guessing one from a Namco universe, perhaps a fighter so aged and fiery in spirit nothing could extinguish it?" Still Perfection remained silent. "I think I'll go there next." Therten grinned. "Will you say something already!"

In a flash Perfection was gone, surprising Therten long enough for the Scion of Chaos to reappear behind Therten and bat him into a rock wall. "Bite me." Perfection's aura then became visible, a glowing wall of red and white around his body.

"Impressive, taking the initiative for once." Therten said as he pulled himself from the wall, then launched a strange dark beam at Perfection. The beam though was absorbed by Perfection's aura. "Did not see that coming." Therten said in surprise just as Perfection threw himself into Therten, catching the other Scion in the gut. "Very impressive!" Therten grinned as he flipped Perfection on to his back and slammed the Scion of Chaos into the ground.

"NO!" Wanda's shout could be heard as the small billow of dust cleared and Perfection was lying prone in the ground.

"HA!" Therten shouted as he grabbed Perfection by the skull and lifted him up. "You always were a little weakling in the physical department." Then something knocked him back, and caused him to drop Perfection.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Wanda screamed as she ran to Perfection's side, then she launched another Hex-Bolt at Therten.

"Little Whore!" Therten growled as he batted the Hex-Bolt aside and grabbed Wanda by the neck. "I should have made sure to finish you earlier." Therten said with a maddened look in his eyes as he snapped Wanda's neck with ease. "See, so simple."

"What did you do?" Therten looked up to see a new challenger, one almost as powerful as himself.

"World guardian I presume?" Therten smirked.

* * *

In the shield Althea and Todd had suddenly fainted as Tetsukaeru appeared on the battlefield. Of course that meant everyone's attention was split.

"WANDA!" Pietro screamed as he saw his twin lying prone. Then he turned to Wraith. "WHY!" Tears filled his eyes.

"She's not dead." Wraith said as he watched a brown and red ghost appear over her. Ghosts only he could see. "Spaz and Cardinal are bringing her here. She's hurt, but not lethally so."

"What?" Pietro asked as he watched the Scion of Death's grim look. "Then why?"

"He wanted _him_." Wraith pointed to Tetsukaeru.

"He is not a world guardian." Mosious said as he watched the new combatant strike out against Therten successfully. "There is no essence of creation in him. He is simply that powerful." Mosious was in awe.

"So, who's the world guardian?" Wraith asked in confusion.

"I will try to find out." Mosious said as he sat down and focused.

Just then Therten struck back at Tetsukaeru, sending the powerful being straight into the shield erected by Maven and Alteran. Surprisingly it passed through them all entirely.

"What?" Nightcrawler exclaimed in confusion. "What just happened?"

"We're outside time and space while inside this shield." Alteran explained. "In essence it's like were watching this in a big holographic projection room. Just don't go outside." He finished as Cardinal and Spaz brought Wanda in. Pietro was immediately at her side.

A sudden roar of pain however brought their attention to Tetsukaeru's mangled body. Therten had practically dismantled the powerful being in the few minutes of distraction. Therten was smiling with a face full of evil. As he went to strike the final blow…


	43. Signets of Chaos

**Inter-LOAFERS!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan**** and ****K2**** are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Misfit-Verse**

**_Signets of Chaos_**

**__**

As Perfection shook himself back to his sense he saw something that froze him. Wanda was lying next to him, barely breathing. A few thoughts skipped through his head as her body was lifted into the air. A familiar voice then spoke.

"Don't worry, the boss will help her." It was Cardinal's voice. Still worry filled Perfection's heart.

"Ok, just don't feel her up." Perfection nodded. Then he saw Therten throw something to the ground and through the Scion's displacement shield. It had to have been the World guardian, but before Perfection could do anything, Therten batted him into a wall.

"Don't even try it, you worm." Therten spat darkly. "You haven't the strength."

Perfection was dazed for a few moments as he watched Therten speed off. When he finally shook himself free though he was right back in the action as he pulled the being straight out from a mortal blow that Therten was about to deliver.

"You should have stayed out of it!" Therten said as he smacked Perfection into another solid stone wall. "Now, die!" Therten said as he tossed a large boulder at Perfection. However instead of the boulder smashing in to the Scion of Chaos it stopped for a brief second and flew back at Therten, smashing him off a nearby drop.

"these aren't just a fashion statement you know." Perfection said as his bracers throbbed with a red glow. "They're my signets, my seals. And now they've been unleashed." Perfection said as he shot forward a red beam that reminded the X-Men and Misfits of a Hex-Bolt.

&&&&&&&&

In the shield Mosious was trying to focus. He could sense the essence of a world guardian, but it was odd. Spread out over the world, as if encircling it. He got visions of spiders, of nuclear bombs, gods, machines, a bright star and then the image that made everything clear a giant "X" and "M".

"I know…" Mosious said looking at the mutants and JOEs around him. "Who the World Guardians are."

"Guardian, you mean?" Ragnis said as he looked outside the shield to see Perfection going hand to hand with Therten and bashing the possessed body backwards.

"No, this world. It has taken the energy and spread it out. Giving it to those that show they can carry the weight, alone the power isn't much." Mosious said, "But when united…"

"OH NO!" Wraith said, "I am not believing this, are you saying that to kill this universe he has to do it the HARD WAY?"

"Yes, Wraith on person, one mutant one being at a time." Mosious said.

"He's saying that EVERYONE in this universe constitutes as it's protector." Wraith said. "It means that to disrupt our power he would have to kill everyone, everywhere. Something he is VERY capable of."

"So?" Scott said as he tried to understand. "What does that have to do with the battle?"

"If he finds out, he's not going to be focusing on one person or being. Someone we can protect." Wraith explained slowly. "Instead he'll just blow the universe up."

"Oh." Cyclops said as he blinked slowly. Then he noticed Therten outside with Perfection. "Look!"

"No." Mosious said as he warped himself between Therten and Perfection's unconscious body.

&&&&&&&&&

"Come on, you've got more than that!" Perfection yelled as he continued to bash into Therten's face. "The Fates had more than that!"

A bad punch gave Therten the leverage he needed as he spun Perfection into a canyon floor. "Correct, I do. But unlike you I have learned patience." Therten said as he slammed himself down onto Perfection's spine. "Ambrose, you need to learn patience." Therten said as he picked Perfection up and tossed him into another wall, then bombarded the Scion of Chaos with a black beam the burnt away most of the wall.

"Patience, Ambrose, is what wins all things." Therten said as he picked up the now unconscious again Perfection and went back up to the first battle ground where he threw Perfection into the ground. "It's been so very long since I've had the joy of pounding some one I so hated." Therten cackled as he formed a metal spike over his arm and charged Perfection's unconscious body. But something happened.

As Therten's vision cleared and focused on the form in front of him and not the form he so hated. He saw the truth of who he had struck. Mosious had placed himself between Perfection and Therten. And to add to the shock, he was bleeding.

Then Therten's eyes returned to Perfection, the Scion of Chaos was stirring and became fully aware of what was happening. There was silence for a second as realization came to Perfection's face.

&&&&&&&&

In the shield the Scion's watched with sheer shock. For the actions in the seconds that passed seemed to surreal to be happening. Their leader, the wisest of them all was just run through, and he was bleeding.

Then rage built up in one of the Scions. DM was visibly distraught. So much so that the others could sense what was coming, and pushed the shield over just enough to get away from the dangerous explosion of power.

&&&&&&&

An explosion from his left drew Therten's attention. The Scion of Energy was angry. Therten couldn't help but smile to himself. Then another explosion, this one of light, tossed Therten away from Perfection and caused Mosious to slip from the blade that was Therten's arm.

"Mosious!" Perfection called out as he caught the Scion's mentor and leader. "Moe…" He started to cry as he set the elder Scion down and tried to stop the bleeding wound. "You can't go."

"Perfection…" Mosious smiled. "I am Creation, part of creation is it's end, but it will always be as will I." The elder Scion smiled. "You three are more capable than y-y-you realize." The dying Scion chocked out. "Let me show you…" A light then enveloped Perfection and Mosious' body.


	44. Emperor Drake and Perfection’s Vision

**Inter-LOAFERS!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan**** and ****K2**** are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Misfit-Verse**

**_Emperor Drake and Perfection's Vision_**

Perfection found himself standing in the Verge, or what was left of it. Being made from the Scion of Creation now meant that the separate Dimension was crumbling as Mosious died. Then a voice from nowhere spoke.

_My people once existed in a universe of matter and energy. Space and time were not a concept we could grasp. That is until the end came, the end of our way of existence and the begging of yours. What was the end of the Reverse was the start o the Universe. I and one other of my kind survived. _

_I was curious and open to the new forms of life. I investigated them, and strangely the energies from my body prompted them to grow. The other stared out into the blankness of space and grew angry. He accused the growing life forms of murdering our brethren. He made to strike them down with his own energy; however, I stepped in and placed myself between him and the life that was just begging. In his rage though he forgot that we were now physical beings in world of time and space and I was able to subdue him in to a deep crag within a forming sun. _

_For eons I traveled the universe seeking out all life forms. Eventually I found something unusual, a graveyard of energy. I could sense my fallen brethren in the strange place and I could sense a strange attachment to the fabric of the universe._

"Why have you come here?"_A strange energy burned the thought into my mind._

"I have not a clue." _I spoke._

"You are tied to Creation. I am tied to Order." _The voice spoke again. _"What is it you wish of us? How do you wish this existence to be?"

_It took me a few minutes to realize what he was speaking of. I had the chance to control life and all it's aspects. But was that power meant to be mine?_

"Show your selves." _I commanded._

_Slowly eleven glowing patches of energy rose. Each one it's own unique color. Each one tied to a certain fabric the made up the universe. _

"I am Order." _The bland looking grey one said. _

"I am Balance."_ The purple one said._

"I am Life." _The brown one said._

"I am Energy." _The multicolored one said as it flashed different colors._

"I am Darkness." _The Black one said._

"I am Light." _The pure white one said._

"I am Death." _The Green one said._

"I am all that is Righteous." _The gleaming silver one said._

"I am all that is Evil." _The pulsating blue one said._

"I am Destiny." _The glowing orange one said._

_The last one did not say anything for awhile, but seemed to look me over, it's red energy coursing with a strange certainty. _"I am Chaos. It is nice to meet you."

"Where is he of Un-Creation?" _The evil one asked._

"He is sealed away for eternity."

"I would not count on that. Eternity is far to long my friend." _Chaos spoke. _

"Tell us, Creation what is your bidding?" _Order asked me. _

_For the longest time I stood there. I could easily make civilizations built around peace, love and understanding, but if that was life was supposed to be then why did Chaos, Evil and Un-Creation exist. Finally the thought came to me._

"Go forward through space and time. Find those beings of life that so suit you and become one with them." _I said it calmly expecting a harsh reaction._

"As you so command." _Order said asit and most of the others speed off. Destiny, Chaos, Energy and Death however stayed._

"We are bound to three. This is confusing." _Energy spoke._

"Show me." _I commanded. _

_Energy obliged wordlessly. I was given the image of a young man in unusual attire, his species was human, a race that would often prove the center of importance quite often. His power alone was great, but his existence was tied to another young man. This new young man was also human, and I could sense a great element about him that would shack the fabric of existence. Then the final link, darkness. I could see nothing. Then I saw it, the burial of a young man, Death was bound it seemed to the dead. Finally amongst them all I sensed the energy of Destiny. _

"Go foreword, and Destiny, you must lock a little bit of yourself in these three." _Again a wordless obliging and then the remain three were off. Then I rested._

&&&&

"You! You have attacked and assaulted not one, but two allies of the Metal Empire." DM was now standing in a crater made by his anger. He was holding a silver sword that was glowing brightly. "You have been deemed unworthy of life, prepare for your destruction…" DM raised the sword high and the light at the tip descended over his body, his clothes changed to complete black, a flowing red cape appeared with his Empire's insignia, and a new look crossed his face. "I AM EMPEROR DRAKE!"

Drake was off in a flash assaulting his enemy with several fast slashes of the sword. He even thrusted the powerful Silver Legion into Therten, but the Scion of Un-Creation only laughed in his face. When Drake realized that he was doing no damage to the foe he went back a few yards with a smile on his face.

"K2!" He called as K2 rounded a corner from seemingly no where. "Berserk Fürher Imperial Service!" K2 immediately shifted into a tall black and red robotic dinosaur while Drake Circled around to the other side of Therten. "IMPERIAL FORCE NOW!" Drake yelled when he was in position. Then K2 released a Black and Red beam of energy at Therten, while Drake released a white and cyan beam. When the beams met they would explode, destroying everything with in twenty miles.

That didn't happen though. Instead the beams were simply absorbed into Therten's body while he laughed at the impressively dangerous attack.

"Pathetic!" Therten shouted as he appeared before Drake, grabbed the Scion by the chest and hurled him back to the ground at the speed of sound. "You're all pathetic with out your precious Mosious."

Down on the ground Drake had become DM once more. The strangely savage beating had drained him back to his normal strength, but the Scion would still not surrender. "We're more than you could ever be!" DM shot out in rage, even the sight of his Silver Legion almost bent in half by the impact would not sway him. "I won't let you destroy what my friend cares so much for!"

"And I won't idly stand by while he extinguishes lives not yet ready for the here after." Wraith said, his eyes glowing a bright white.

"And I won't let you destroy what has the right to exist!" Perfection shouted as he reappeared. "This is for the love in my heart, for her that I cannot deny." A strange glow wrapped around Perfection's wrists and legs.

"This is for those that cannot fight your evil!" DM shouted, his legs and body engulfed in the same light.

"For those who have already passed, I will not let you take more!" Wraith shouted as glowing energy encircled his invisible feet and hands.

"THIS IS FOR DESTINY!" All three shouted as a blinding light filled the area. "THIS IS FOR CREATION!" Their voices seemed to meld as one, and their bodies vanished.


	45. Love, Courage, Determination

**Inter-LOAFERS!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan**** and ****K2**** are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Misfit-Verse**

**_Love, Courage, Determination_**

**__**

The voices of DM, Perfection and Wraith blended in a scream as their bodies vanished in a brilliant light. When the light dimmed however there was a lone figure, clad in an armor that looked as if it were a part of it's surroundings. It's head was most curious as two glowing orbs of white light could be seen set in the back, behind it's mask. The helmet though was an oddity, it was as if it were once a great beast's head made to close off all visuals of the wearer.

"Where's Perfection?" Pietro asked, as the shield suddenly vanished.

"What's going on!" Maven screamed as the new being descended to Wanda's side.

"Stay away from her…" Pietro warned, he was about to attack but the hand of a Scion held him back. It was Astral doing so.

"It's not going to hurt her." He said calmly as the being bent over her and placed it's hand over her neck.

A bright wave of light, like out of a cheesy eighties movie passed over her body and into the ground. Then Wanda groaned as she regained consciousness and found herself staring into the strangely comforting eyes of the new being.

"Who are you!" Therten yelled as he regained his vision from the blast of light. Then when he realized that the Misfits and X-Men were vulnerable, he launched one of his black beams at the gathered group. It did not however, reach even half way as the new being simply flew into it and dissipated the dark energy.

"Mosious, get him!" Astral said as he and several others flew to their leader's side. When they arrived it did not look good. Mosious was barely breathing and he was in a pool of blood.

"Astral, is this what it's like to die?" He asked the Half-Angel Scion, who had experienced death before. "Such peace, I wonder if I'll ever know it again?"

"You won't have to worry." Ragnis said as he held the elder's head up just as the last breath escaped his lips. "This new challenger will need help." Ragnis said, just as Therten was thrown to the ground only a few feet from them. "Or not." Ragnis blinked as Therten struggled to his feet.

Astral grabbed Mosious' body without thinking and flew back to the gathered group of Misfits and X-Men. The other Scions followed, and continued to stare at the ongoing battle. It was then that Astral put was able to figure something out.

"Maven, isn't their Scion within no balance?" Astral said as he watched the being attack and then toy with Therten. It was an almost familiar style.

"Yes, the Scion of Destiny, but he or she has never been located. Why?" Maven asked as he noticed the Silver Legion fly to the hands of the new being and repair itself. "Never mind." He said as he watched the battle. "It's power was split between the three most insane Scions? That makes little sense."

"No…" Astral said as he stared at the being. "Perfection loves Wanda more than his existence, DM has more courage than any being I have ever met, and Wraith. Wraith's stubborn determination acts as an armor at times. The Scion of Destiny is comprised of three noble ideals. Love, Courage and Determination."

"If you ask me, it sounds like a cheesy Saturday morning cartoon plot twist." Lance said as he watched the ongoing battle.

"Yeah, we're funny like that." Alteran joked.

&&&&&&&

In the sky the battle was waging with results different than Therten had expected. This new challenger had appeared from nowhere and was making the Scion appear as a fool. Already he had been tossed into the canyon's walls and floor several times and he had even fallen for a trick that Perfection had used countless times before.

"WHO ARE YOU!" Therten bellowed in rage. No answer came as the being drew former Silver Legion from it's side.

The already powerful blade was wrapped in a light, and then it grew. It became longer and wider, it grew into a claymore of legendary proportions. It was Destiny's Brand.

_"I am the Scion of Destiny. It which secures all life." _It was the sword speaking, _"__You are not in place." _

With that the twelfth Scion charged forth and brought it's sword for a strike, Therten, however was not there. Silently and slowly the Scion turned, just in time to catch Therten's fist in an attack, then it spun the corrupted Scion around and slammed him into the ground.

_"Therten, Scion of Un-Creation." _The sword spoke as it was pointed at the Scion. _"You are charged and found guilty of attempting to break the universal bonds. Have you anything to say?" _

"I will have my vengeance!" Therten shouted.

_"Dually noted."_The Scion of Destiny said as it charged the Scion of Un-Creation and pierced his skull with the ever sharpened blade.

With a hollow scream and ear splitting howl Therten's aura began to dissolve the very body of Apocalypse. At first it was the skin that peeled back, then the muscle spontaneously combusted in to a blue flame. The bones erupted into flaming splinters and then finally the body crumpled to the ground.

_"Life here, be restored to before the string so callously were cut."_ The sword reverberated as it released another bright light. When the light died down, Perfection, DM and Wraith were lying prone on the ground. Both DM and Perfection were covered in cuts and bruises.

"GET SOME HELP OVER HERE!" Hawk yelled as he came up to the group of friends. "Hold on guy's you'll be ok."

"Why… am… I bleeding?" Hawk heard Perfection mutter before the Scion slipped back into unconsciousness.

&&&&&&&

A few days later, DM and Perfection woke up in the JOE's infirmary. The two were to say the least confused. Especially when they saw the other Scions in the room, but could not sense them. The two exchanged a worried glance as Lifeline came into check on them.


	46. No more and the Scions rebirth

**Inter-LOAFERS!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan**** and ****K2**** are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Misfit-Verse**

**_No more and the Scions rebirth_**

A few days after the Scions had defeated Therten, they were rather displeased to find out that they were in fact no longer Scions. Mysteriously their powers had dissipated as if they had never possessed them. This left them as the beings they once were, only two of which were human.

"I can't believe our powers are gone." Ragnis said as he walked along Astral at the JOEs base. "I bet it has to do with Mosious dying." The former Scion of Life looked at the ground.

"Maybe, or maybe they need to recover, after the Scion of Destiny repaired this world and the people's memories of what happened." Astral said as he took a drag of his cigarette.

"Right." Ragnis said, not full convinced. "So, DM and the genius' are all working on a dimensional transporter I hear."

"Yeah." Astral said. "Some of us have homes to get to with families and a life." Astral said darkly.

"So." Ragnis said, "You still have a world to go to. The Verge was my home." Ragnis stared into the distance.

"It was Perfection's too ya know, and it took Chybee with it." Astral glared at Ragnis. "Think about that for a second. You lost your home, Perfection lost a friend."

"Yeah." Ragnis said in a low voice. "At least he had a friend to loose." Astral didn't respond as he was already walking away from Ragnis.

Meanwhile Perfection was busy being pushed around in his wheel chair by the triplets. Of course they were in turn being chased by Wanda who was trying to get some private time with her boyfriend.

"Aw, come on Wanda!" Perfection shouted, "It's fun!" Then he hit a bump and went flying into a tree. The triplets promptly ran away from the angry Wanda.

"Fun, huh?" Wanda asked as she came up to he boyfriend who was cartoonishly splattered against the tree.

"I keep forgetting… I feel paaiiiin now…" Perfection groaned. "I'm going to need to get used to that." He said as he tried to get back in the chair. Perfection was still an energy being, but in his human form he still had bones and such that needed to heal properly. Wanda jokingly helped him into the chair.

"So, you know who's staying?" Wanda asked Perfection as she rolled him over to a picnic table.

"DM's going I know that, but knowing him he'll be back. Wraith's going, Karma's going with him whether he likes it or not. Maven and Alteran have decided they would rather stay and learn this world's magic. Raptor's already in his world, of course he forgot to ask any of the others if they needed a ride. Ragnis is still deciding and I know Astral's going. So really just me and the twins are staying." Perfection explained.

_"The twins and I, Perfection.__ Did you fail English too?"_ Perfection whipped his head around as he thought he heard an odd voice.

"What?" Wanda asked as a look of fear passed over Perfection's face.

"Nothing. Just a little tired and hearing things." Perfection said with a silly smile as he remembered Chybee. "Wish I could get enough energy to bring Chybee back…" He mumbled.

"I know, he meant a lot to you." Wanda said as she brushed back his hair.

"Yeah." Perfection said as K2 came floating by. "What do you want tin can?"

"Just thought you should know, they're finished so if you want to say your goodbye's…" K2 said solemnly. "Listen, I'm sorry about Mosious, and the imp. I know they meant a lot to you."

"Thanks tin can." Perfection smiled.

"Right, well…" K2 said as he went back around the corner, "I was never here."

"Hm… Think I should?" Perfection asked Wanda with a wild look in his eyes.

"No, Lifeline said no energy bursts for at least a week." Wanda said as she batted his hand down.

"Ow!" Perfection joked. "Bunch a meanies…"

"All right, let's say good bye to your friends, huh?" Wanda rolled here eyes. She could swear at times Perfection was nothing more than an overgrown child. Then again she thought that about most men.

"Ooookay." Perfection said with puppy dog eyes. "Tally ho!" He said as he tried to get the wheel chair to move foreword. Instead he threw himself onto the ground. "I meant to do that!"

&&&&

A few minutes and a few crashes later all of the former Scions were gathered in the JOEs largest garage. Forge, Arcade, DM and K2 were busy fixing the last of the monitors to a station.

"Ok." DM started to explain, "Whose seen 'StarGate SG-1' ?" he asked. A few people raised their hands as the JOEs, Misfits and X-Men came in. "Well this wonderful doohickey works on the same premise, but with dimensions." He noticed several of the former Scion look oddly at Forge who was smiling proudly. "His design. K2, Arcade and I did the work AND tested it." DM reassured his former colleagues.

"Right." Ragnis said. "I think I'll stay here." He said it in all seriousness. The JOEs and older members of the X-Men all stared at him like he was mad.

"Riight." DM said, "Well with out any further ado, lets turn this baby on." DM hit a switch and before he could even move over to the keyboard to input the dimensional coordinates it activated. "What the hell?"

"DM, is this not normal?" Hawk asked as he watched the device spin in multiple directions. It was designed like a giant gyro, but with several multi function break away spots.

"No, we're receiving." DM said in awe. "I didn't put in the receiver."

When the gyro functions stopped spinning the six break away parts detached and made a semi-sphere. With in the sphere a mist built up and one form became prevalent as a light filled it as well. The former Scions stood there watching, waiting to see if it was something they should fear or embrace. Then a familiar sound came from it.

"ISTA REYREY!" Chybee's high trilled voice called. Perfection's eyes went wide.

"Chybee!" He said in shock as he stood in his chair, for the first time realizing that the pain was gone and his wound were healed. "What's going on?" Then the semi-sphere lifted to reveal a familiar if somewhat younger form. "MOE!"

"Mosious!" Astral and the other Scions were taken a back.

"I am sorry for the inconvenience of removing your powers for a bit, but I need to improve the new Verge." Mosious said with a smile as Perfection ran up to the elder Scion and gave him a great big bear hug.

"MOE'S NOT DEAD!" Perfection squealed with glee, "AND I GOT MY POWERS BACK!" He shouted as he fabricated confetti for a celebration.

"Oh wonderful..." Several people groaned. One of which was Astral.

"You all have you powers back." Mosious said as the entire garage shifted. "Welcome to the new Verge."

"Why are they here?" Ragnis asked.

"Because this Verge is much more friendly to the mortal psyche." Mosious gestured around. "Currently we are in Perfection's little corner."

"Can I leave." Astral said as he got the uncomfortable feeling of being stalked.

"Not just yet." Mosious gestured as ten glowing energy orbs. Seven gray, one white, one red and one green; descended in front of certain Scions. Perfection, Wraith and DM each having two settle in front of them "These are the elements that hid themselves away with in Destiny's power. They are now yours to control." Mosious started to explain as the orbs became a apart of each Scion, new energies coursed through them.

"For each who has displayed what is required the spirits of life. Raptor you have received dexterity. DM you are lord of Fortitude. Sweet Karma, the most intelligent of the Scions. I with Wisdom. Perfection, the ever charismatic. Wraith, whose will is unbreakable. And Astral who SHOULD mind his health better." At the mention of his name Astral looked up from lighting his cigarette.

"What?" He asked. Everyone just rolled their eyes and laughed. "What?"

"Hey Moe?" Todd asked as he hopped forward. "What about strength, I guess Mr. Asshole gets that, huh?" Todd jerked a thumb to Ragnis, who just scoffed.

"No, Therten has mastery of that." Everyone fell silent.

"But he was beaten." Scott said. "How?"

"A Scion is a living will of the universe. True he was beaten, but no Scion can be destroyed, it would undo existence."

"Oh." Scott said.

"You seem to be saying that a lot kid." Wraith chuckled.

"Shut up." Scot glared at the ghost.

"Ahem." Mosious cleared his throat. "Moving on, the elements now bend to the wills of four…"

"I'm guessing the colored orbs, right?" Arcade asked.

"Yes." Mosious said trying to not let the interruptions bother him. "Now, as I was saying…"

"So I guess Therten got one of those two, because only three came down." Fred said.

"Yes, Frederick." Mosious glared at the group. "DM, you are the master of Fire. Wraith, the earth is yours to command…"

"Want a few pointers Lance" Wraith asked, not caring for Mosious' explanation. Lance just looked at the rather angry Mosious.

"You try to have a serious moment with these guys around." Mosious groaned. "Perfection you are master of air and sky."

"So, Mosious has water." Althea frowned.

"Don't worry, Althea." Mosious reassured her. "All of his new powers are useless to him."

"Why?" Xi asked in confusion.

"Because they're a form of punishment." DM surmised. "Water is a source of life and Strength is derived from life."

"He can't kill people with them, can he?" Pietro asked with a chuckle in his voice.

"Nope." Mosious smiled from ear to ear.

"I feel like a song!" Perfection said with a smile as he fabricated a stage and chairs.

"NO KAROAKE!" Astral said, "My wife tortures me with it enough as is!" A sudden point to the right from Perfection told Astral he was in trouble, as the half-angel turned to see his five foot four terror of a wife standing there, glaring at him. "I hate you Perfection, I really do." He muttered right before; "Hi, honey."

"All right let's get this party started!" Perfection said as DM walked on stage and picked up a guitar. Wraith appeared at the drums.

* * *

**AN: Two more chapters and an epilogue! The suspense!**


	47. Princes of the Universe

**Inter-LOAFERS!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan**** and ****K2**** are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Misfit-Verse**

**AN: "Princes of The Universe" in all of it's kick ass glory is owned by Queen. Worship. Now.**

**_Princes of the Universe_**

As the song started several of the Misfits and X-Men recognized the tune.

"COOL!" Kurt shouted. "It's 'Princes of the Universe'!"

"Wow!" Scott said, "I haven't heard this since my _Highlander _collection got destroyed." Scott said remembering how Chybee got loose and devoured his precious collection.

"Figures." Lance chuckled. "Shades is a closet _Highlander_ freak."

"Closet?" Kitty said in shock "Obviously you weren't there when Chybee got loose and ate everything that is _Highlander_ in the mansion."

"So." Pietro said.

"Scott was freaking." Kurt said. "and swearing… a lot."

"We missed that?" Pietro said in shock "Man we have to hang around the Scions more." At this everyone gave Pietro a disturbed look. "Music's staring." He said to avoid the look.

_"Here we are, Born to be kings,_

_We're the princes of the universe,_

_Here we belong, Fighting to survive,_

_In a world with the darkest powers,_

_And here we are, We're the princes of the universe," _Perfection's voice rang out just like the lead singer of Queen.

"He's good." Bobby said with a smile as he tried to get closer to Jubilee. A quick look from Logan sent him in the other direction

_"Here we belong, Fighting for survival,_

_We've come to be the rules of your world,_

_I am immortal, I have inside me blood of kings,_

_I have no rival, No man can be my equal,_

_Take me to the future of your world,"_

"Wow, I never really thought this song was any good." Amara said, "All I ever heard was what was on Scott's DVDs…"

"Don't remind me…" Scott grumbled.

"_Born to be kings, Princes of the universe,_

_Fighting and free, Got your world in my hand,_

_I'm here for your love and I'll make my stand,_

_We were born to be princes of the universe,_

_No man could understand. My power is in my own hand,_

_Ooh, Ooh, Ooh, People talk about you,"_

"This song is incredibly up lifting." Xi said.

"Yeah." Tabitha said as she picked up a random katana that was just lying around. "But the show's even better!" Then she noticed the look . "Or so I hear…" She blushed.

_"People say you've had your day,_

_I'm a man that will go far,_

_Fly the moon and reach for the stars,_

_With my sword and head held high,_

_Got to pass the test first time - yeah,_

_I know that people talk about me I hear it every day,_

_But I can prove you wrong cos I'm right first time,_

_Yeah. Yeah. Alright, Watch this man fly"_

"So, Shipwreck…" Xavier started. "Do you think they'll ever get married?" A vein on Shipwreck's head popped out.

"Charles." Ororo admonished.

"Like you weren't thinking of doing the same thing." Xavier gave Ororo a look of obviousness.

"That's different." She said trying to defend herself.

"No it isn't." Logan interrupted.

_"Bring on the girls,_

_Here We are. Born to be kings. We're the princes of_

_the__ universe. Here we belong. Born to be kings,_

_Princes of the universe.__ Fighting and free,_

_Got the world in my hands.__ I'm here for your love,_

_And I'll make my stand,_

_We were born to be princes of the universe!"_

When the song was over Perfection finished by shifting everyone back to the JOE's base. Several buffet tables were set up and so was a Karaoke machine, which Astral's wife promptly went after.

"UKIKO!" Astral screamed when he noticed his wife going on stage. "PLEASE GOD NO!" Unfortunately for Astral he left his earplugs on the last version of the Verge.


	48. Here we go adventuring!

**Inter-LOAFERS!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan**** and ****K2**** are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Misfit-Verse**

**_Here we go adventuring!_**

**__**

The next day most of the Scions were back to their normal activities, for most that meant maintaining certain balances. For some it meant bugging the living hell out of COBRA Commander. And for still for others it meant driving Wraith bonkers with apologies.

"I'm going to miss you so much." Wanda said as she hung off Perfection with her arms around his neck. Todd and Althea were doing the same thing not far from them, only in reverse.

"Hey, we're going to be gone maybe a few months. It's the nature of adventuring." Perfection chuckled.

"Yeah, I know." Wanda said, "So what do I tell guys who hit on me?"

"Tell them…" Perfection thought for a second. "That you're boyfriend is a part of the 'family'." Wanda gave him a scornful look. "Well I am a part of the Scions. That's a family."

"Oh yes and what a lovely family it is too." Astral said as he appeared not to far away. "I forgot to properly thank you for giving that infernal machine to my wife." Astral said as he tossed a water balloon at Perfection, unfortunately it hit Wanda, and it was filled with chocolate milk. "Oh damn…" Astral said right before a Hex-Bolt sent him sailing into the JOE's pool hall.

A few hours later the interLOAFERs were gathered at the JOE motor pool. They all looked happy at the prospect of leaving, except for Perfection. He was torn between staying with Wanda and maintaining the chaotic balance elsewhere. So as a consolation to both he presented Wanda with a red jewel set in a gold chain.

"What is it?" She asked as she held the small yet brilliant stone up.

"A crystallized fragment of my aura." Perfection said. "Not only will it allow me to know if you're in trouble or not, but it'll allow me to come straight to you if you so wish. And it's pretty shiny and stuff…" Perfection said as he himself was lost in the glare.

"All the attention span of a goldfish." Wraith sighed as he went to get the crazy Scion.

"Considering it's Perfection, that's a marked improvement." DM said as he got in K2.

"Yeah." Wraith said as he looked back and then went to grab Perfection only to see the Scion of Chaos in the passenger seat already. "Oh no you don't!" Wraith started shouting as DM and Perfection took off into a dimensional worm hole with out him.

"Later guys." DM shouted to the Misfits.

"Bye Wanda, love YOUUUUUU!" Perfection screamed as they disappeared in to the worm hole leaving Wraith behind.

"I'm gonna kill them!" Wraith screamed. "Then I'm gonna bring them back… SO I CAN KILL THEM AGAIN!"

"Oh Wraithy…" Karma's sultry voice called from behind.

"Check that. First I'm gonna ditch her, then I'm killing them." Wraith said as he slashed a hole in reality with his daggers and jumped through.

"COME BACK!" Karma shouted as she tried to follow, but the hole zipped up before she could get through.

"She needs some serious help." Wanda said as she watched the lovelorn Scion scratch a hole in reality to follow Wraith. "Lots of it." The other Misfits just nodded in agreement.

&&&&&&

Back at the X-Mansion however, things were not as jubilant. Xavier was going over his memories of the past two and a half weeks. So many days were blurry and mashed together in chaos, but one day stuck out, because he couldn't remember it. Not just a small portion, but most of the day. It was as if nothing had happened.

"I just have this dark feeling that they were not completely truthful with us Logan." Xavier told the grizzled mutant.

"They don't have to Chuck." Logan said as he sipped a beer. "Not only are they more powerful, but they got more responsibilities. We got these kids and making sure they grow up right. They have to make sure that there's a universe for them to grow up in."

"Yes I know." Xavier said, "But erasing the memories of allies?"

Chuck, the way I see it, you just got a taste of your own medicine and you don't like it." Logan got up. "Besides, if I had to guess they probably don't like doing that."

"Why would you say that?" Xavier asked.

"Do you?" Logan raised an eyebrow.

"Point taken. Point taken." Xavier said as he stared into the sun set.


	49. Epilogue

**Inter-LOAFERS!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan**** and ****K2**** are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Misfit-Verse**

**_Epilogue_**

**__**

Deep in the primary universe's only black sun a dark presence stirred. It was disturbed by it's defeat and even more distraught over it's temporary containment. And though it was now permanently cut off from the universe it had just tried to destroy, it was more than pleased with it's new powers. Powers it would use to destroy the other Scions.

That would have to wait though. For now it needed to feed, and the easiest place to do that was on Earth. Ambrose's former home, there it could feed for a millennia or two and refill it's strength. It was a patient Scion. It could wait even until the end of time.

&&&&&&&&&&

In a universe not unlike ours three ragged old women were setting on the porch of a small country home, watching the traffic go bye. They were the unified Scions of Evil. They were the dark whispers in the back of men's minds. They were also fairly injured from their run in with Perfection.

"Soon my sisters." Atropos said, "Our master will be ready and then they can be released."

"Yes." Clotho hissed as she handed a strand to her sister. "Then we can rule as we see fit."

"Only those who pray out master's mercy will be spared." Lachesis cackled as Atropos cut the strand.

Somewhere on the highway a gentleman had a heart attack and slammed into a young couple's van. The man and the couple survived, barely. The young couple's child however was killed instantly.

&&&&&&&&

"DM, you get the feeling we're being watched?" Perfection asked DM as K2 drifted through space.

"Yeah." DM said looking around with a confused look. "K2 are you taping us?"

"Maybe." The car responded.

"Stop it." Perfection said as he leaned back in his chair for a nap. "I'm tired."

"Me too." DM yawned. "K2, auto pilot." That was DM's first mistake in a while.


	50. Thanks and appreciation

**Inter-LOAFERS!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan**** and ****K2**** are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Misfit-Verse**

**Thanks and appreciation.**

**Hello, this is Xenomorph666, I am writing this to let all those who reviewed, read and inspired me to write this. Chief among them is the great and powerful, Red Witch. Red Witch you've supported this madness from the beginning. I can't thank you enough. And yes there will be more interLOAFERs fun involving the Misfits, just using the AU world I've made in this story…**

**Next is my best friend. You know him as DM, but I know him as Mike. So Mike, thanks as always for letting me mutilate your storyline a bit and use DM. He's one true blue psycho friend as are you.**

**Then there are the reviewers. Unfortunately I can't take the time to thank each of you right now. But you know who you are. So thanks your support was much appreciated. **

**The Misfit C2 community, the collection of stories inspired and kept me going during this long period of hand cramped-ness.**

**And finally to Marvel.**** Had they not made X-Men: Evolution, I would have no Misfits to base it off of. **

**So, thank you all for your support of this insane and I'm sure at times difficult to follow story. **

** Sincerely,**

** Xenomorph666 **


End file.
